


Goddess of the North

by Safelyliving



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alliances, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Force Bond, Jedi Mind Trick, Reincarnation, the dornish master plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 67,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safelyliving/pseuds/Safelyliving
Summary: When a Resistance pilot winds up crashing into the bitter North of Westeros, what is she to do? Stumble upon Winterfell and become known as the "gift of the gods," of course. How will a force sensitive girl impact the Game of Thrones? Robb/OC Small crossover with Star Wars.





	1. Did Ya Hit Yer Head?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Disney and George RR Martin/HBO. I own the personality of my OC. My OC is depicted by the lovely Emily DiDonato. 
> 
> In addition, this story is being written for fun. 
> 
> Enjoy.

A sharp, frigid wind howled in short bursts through the dark forest causing a shiver to settle in the quiet landscape. With each gust, snow swirled around freely, sculpting the landscape. However, as much as the wind tried to move the snow, a dark object kept the snow from settling as it wished.

The dark figure laid limply in a somewhat open clearing surrounded by tall, looming trees that cast their shadows upon the motionless figure. A faint smell of burning steel hung in the air, but the figure did not acknowledge the familiarity, nor did it wish to move toward the smell. Time passed, and it wasn't long til the grayed sun began to set and that's when the figure began to move.

"Ugh," was all the figure gasped as it shifted to move. It moved slowly until it realized it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Panic set in, and the figure snapped to its feet. Gloved hands quickly dusted off the excess snow. Along with her long brownish black hair standing out against the white landscape, her outfit consisting of reds and dark browns greatly contrasted. Glancing about, the unknown female's bright sky blue eyes landed on her dark bag and metallic weapons-all half covered in the snowy landscape.

Her boots moved noisily against the snow. Each time she bent over to snag a belonging, obscenities were thrown into the breeze. Once her backpack was secured to her back, she closed her eyes. There had to be life somewhere, all she had to do was .

_Nothing._

"Come on Zipporah." She growled at herself in frustration. What planet had she crashed on? She searched her memory for an ice planet in the system she was fighting near. None.

General Organa was going to pissed that her force sensitive pilot was missing in action. Zipporah closed her eyes again and pushed harder. There were wisps of life south of her.

Fastening her blaster and practice saber to her belt, Zipporah began to carefully trek south, stopping ever so often to check her surroundings.

As she walked, she began to think of what had transpired earlier that day. Poe Dameron, the most skilled pilot in the Resistance, had volunteered to lead his squadron to assist the Millennium Falcon in destroying Starkiller Base. Zipporah, being the youngest pilot at 16, did not have a choice in whether she could help or not. The General ordered her to accompany the fleet and read the minds of those on the Dark Side. The tie fighter pilots were not practiced in guarding their minds, so it was ideal to have someone skim and relay as much info as possible.

Zipporah wasn't like Kylo Ren in her force sensitivity. She had a greater mental attack rather than the ability to use the force to fight. If she concentrated hard enough, she could move objects, but that particular use of the force drained her. Granted she was young and could learn more... if Luke Skywalker would come back and train her and Rey.

Zipporah's mind switched to her planet of origin, Alderaan. The planet had been destroyed before she was conceived. Her Father had fought against the Empire. Her mother, on the other hand, was nonexistent and unknown. All Zipporah knew about her was that she was a humanoid, and she had inherited her mother's pointed ears and pale skin. Growing up on Coruscant was difficult, Zipporah had a habit of being overly curious and ended up reading people's minds and giving away their secrets. She was quickly made an outcast. Zi used her time to practice everything and anything. The only force movement she could do was braid her hair and occasional chair pulling.

_Crunch._ A rather large noise sounded from her right. Zipporah froze and drew her blaster. Her eyes landed on a small black cat. "You made all that noise little one?" She cooed as she crouched to get a better look at it. The cat moved slowly toward her,struggling to maintain its balance. The feline had a jet black coat with faint silver lines running across its back. As it looked up at Zi, the animals eyes glowed an eerie yellow hue.

Sensing the little cat's struggle, Zi carefully picked up the cat and realized that it wasn't a typical cat like on Coruscant. It was a large kitten of some sort. The lil one immediately pressed itself into Zipporah's torso. "Where's your momma, huh?"She whispered to the cub. Closing her eyes, she did not sense any other animals near her. The cub was purring in delight.

"I'm going to call you Vader. In honor of the big bad man himself." Zipporah chuckled into the cold air.

After trekking deep into the night, Zipporah's heightened eyesight and hearing honed in on a faint village in the distance. Relief flooded her being, and she let out a sigh that she didn't know that she was holding in. Vader shifted in response. Hopefully,these villagers were friendly and willing to help. A part of her was terrified that these "people" weren't going to be people, actual humans. Nevertheless, she pushed on toward the dim light.

As she closed in on the first structure, the cold began to set in. Up until that point, her movement, Vader, and her thick outfit kept her warm, but now it was near the morning hours where it was the coldest. The home looked warm and hopefully, they'd be inviting.

"Alright Vader, here goes nothing." She murmured tiredly. Shifting the cub to one arm, she raised her dominant hand, her left, to knock on the wooden door.

_Knock knock._

Her hearing picked up faint shuffling and whispers inside the cabin. The door was opened a crack and an older woman poked her head out, "What do ya want?" Her voice was hoarse and cold in tone.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I'm afraid I'm lost. I was fighting the First Order...and I guess I crashed?" Her ending came out more as question than a statement.

"Who the hell is First Order? What are ye wearing girl?" The woman opened the door to reveal a minimalist abode with fur covered furniture. The older woman noted the girl's confusion and took pity on her, "Come inside and we'll get ye sorted."

Zipporah quickly used her gift on the older woman. She meant no ill will, and neither did her husband who was snoring in the adjoining room. The woman, who looked like she had lived a hard life, noticed the cat in Zi's arms. "You brought a friend."

"Yes. I found him wandering in the snow. Named him Vader."

"Vader? What does that mean? That's a cub of a shadowcat. Be careful."The woman busied her hands putting some food on the cast iron stove to warm.

"He's a legend where I'm from. He embraced the Dark Side and ruled the Galaxy...for a time." Zipporah felt even more unsure about her surroundings. The woman looked at her with a confused expression. "Did you hit your head out there?" She quipped as she handed Zi a thick blanket.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just lost. Where am I exactly?"

"The North." Zipporah held in a snort. That answer was incredibly vague and dumb. How hard was it to give star coordinates? Where's a holocron or communicator? There was zero technology in the home.

Searching for words that would seem normal, Zi answered quietly,"I see. Who's the commander in these parts?"

"Well, the commander would be Lord Stark. He's about a day's journey from here. I bet he'd be the one to help you with your confusion. You should stay and rest and then keep going south to Winterfell. Also, what are ye wearing? A girl shouldn't be in pants."

Zipporah gathered that she must be on a planet that must have strict customs when it came to gender roles, and perhaps, if she played the part, this Lord Stark would be more helpful.

"I actually have a change of clothes in my bag. Is there a place I could change?"

The woman seemed to brighten at this information. "Aye, I'll leave ya be and you change in here. Holler when you're done."

The woman dressed in dark grey left her to change. Zipporah set Vader down and wrapped him carefully in the thick blanket. He watched her with curious eyes. Setting her bag down, Zipporah quickly shed her fighter uniform and pulled on a pair of dark grey leggings, a burgundy layered turtleneck dress that had an asymmetrical design hem that reached down to her mid thigh. Zi quickly strapped her throwing knives to her right thigh and re-laced her boots that reached her knee. Feeling like she was still a mess, the teen swiftly rebraided her hair into a long cascading fishtail braid.

"Ma'am, I'm ready." The woman scurried back in and appraised her as an older grandmother would look at her granddaughter. "It'll do. What's wrong with yer ears? Birth defect?"

Zipporah sensed that she needed to lie and agree that it was wrong to look as she did. It killed her to deny her heritage, but it was necessary to survive. Deciding to adopt some of Han Solo's language, "Aye. No explanation other than a defect. I've learned to deal." The woman nodded in reply. "Name's Old San. Do ye have a name?"

"Zipporah." The young girl replied meekly.

"That's different." Was all the older woman could muster has she gingerly handed a bowl of indiscernible slop to Zi. Thanking her profusely, Zi carefully took a bite. The warm substance tasted foreign to her. The consistency was thick and meaty. _Tolerable._

The woman watched her with an unreadable expression. The woman's dark brown eyes seemed tired but warm. "I want to warn you about Winterfell. Lord Stark is a good lord, but he's got a ward. A greyjoy...a filthy kraken. He has a habit of being rude to girls. You're a looker Zipporah. Keep an eye out for the dirty lad."

This woman couldn't be serious. A lad? What the hell was a kraken? Greyjoy? Zi didn't sense any present danger, and she trusted the force to guide her interactions.

"Okay, I'll be careful."

The food was shoveled down as quickly as possible. Old San seemed worried about the young girl before her. The girl was confused and speaking nonsense, but the woman had a feeling that the gods had a plan for her. Who else could carry a shadowcat cub as if it was nothing?

The teenager quickly packed up her belongings, picked up her new companion, and thanked the old woman one last time. Light had begun to make its way into the northern landscape. The door closed behind her signaling that she needed to continue her journey. She silently thanked the force for the peaceful encounter and pleaded for a quick journey to this Winterfell.

The morning passed by the duo rather quickly. She knew she was making good time as she sensed more people in the coming miles. They didn't make too many stops-only to drink water. The cub seemed content to remain in her arms. "You're lucky I work out,or you'd be out of luck Vader." The cat meowed in reply. Zipporah acknowledged that Vader was highly intelligent for an animal. She practiced force bonding with Vader as she walked. If he grew bigger, he'd be useful to have as an ally in a fight.

Hours later, exhaustion had begun to set in. Her pace slowed, and her focus began to wander. She missed her squad and her fighter. What was happening out there? Did they succeed in stopping the First Order? Did Rey find Luke?

Her eyes widened as she came to a huge wall of a castle.

"Holy shit."

"Halt, who goes there? State yer business girl." A guard yelled from above. The man was dressed in head to toe metal. It was strange to see a metal man. He had a picture of an animal growling on his chest. _What strangeness._

_"Wolf"_ a voice whispered into her consciousness. Gulping down the force's message, Zipporah spoke with an expression of false sadness, "I'm hoping to see Lord Stark. I'm lost sir, and a kind old woman recommended me to see Lord Stark about my problems."

"Aye. You've got problems? Alright, Lord Stark shall see you." The guard motioned to an unseen soldier who opened the heavy duty door. Zipporah hesitantly stepped inside the fortress. Her eyes were immediately left with grey. What is with these people and grey?

"This way, malady." A guard beckoned from her left. "The gods have been good, and you're the first person to come see the Lord today."

"Aye. Gods be good." She murmured. This charade was growing old. Why couldn't these people talk normally?

He lead her to a chamber that had a very large throne like chair. It looked to be made of stone with what the force told her were "wolves" carved into the siding. They looked to be fierce creatures. If that was their sign, this house was an impressive one.

The fire roared to her right causing Vader to leap from her arms and stand in front of the fire. The cub stretched, yawned, and promptly fell asleep. Stiffly, Zi pulled her backpack off and rotated her shoulders to loosen the taut muscles. The room was richly decorated, but the lighting was dimmer than she was used to. The sparse lighting cast shadows across the large receiving room.

"The honorable Lord Stark." A guard announced catching Zi off-guard. She swiftly whipped around to see an older man with wrinkles, from seeing way too much in his time, enter, at least that's what Zi trumped those wrinkles up to. He had similar lines to that of the General, and she had seen a lot of shit in her time.

His blondish brown hair was on the longer side, and she could tell by his gait that he knew how to handle himself. He, too, was dressed in grey.

She quickly bowed to this Lord and met his eyes with her bright blues.

"The guard said you were lost?" He questioned with a intrigued expression. He knew she wasn't from the North. Lord Stark had traveled all of Westeros, and he had yet to see a girl who looked like her. His mind wandered to the myths about those whom the gods gift with magical beings. Could the North have found favor?

"Yes, Lord Stark. I'm afraid I am very lost. I was fighting the First Order on orders from General Leia Organa of the Resistance. I suppose my fighter was shot down, and I landed on your planet. I'm trying to return to the Resistance, but I do not know how to."

His expression hardened at her words. Moments seemed like hours to the teen. What was she supposed to do?

"Milady, I'm regret to tell you that I have no knowledge of the Resistance or First Order. You seem to be sure of your origins. You weren't sent by the gods, were you?"

"The gods? I am familiar with the force. I am a force sensitive individual. I have, uh, abilities." Zipporah didn't know why she was being so honest with the older man before her, but she sensed that he was trustworthy. If she showed him, maybe something would come to his mind on how she could return.

Leaning forward, he questioned, "What abilities?"

Zipporah froze, and fear began to set in. What if this was a planet that was intolerant of the force? What if he ordered her to die?

As if sensing her terror, he comforted, "Do not worry child. Nothing you show me will lead to you coming to harm."

Nodding, Zipporah closed her eyes and took in everything in the room. All the different temperatures, pressures, tastes, air movement. She focused on a stool and began to think of it as being as light as a feather. Her hearing picked up a gasp, and she lost focus causing the stool to land with a thud. Lord Stark stood up from his stone throne and moved toward her. She remained unmoved and maintained a straight face. He circled her, and she felt his rough hands gently touch her pointed ears.

"Milady, what are you called?" His voice was calm and almost reverent.

"Zipporah Celchu of Alderaan, sir" Her voice was strong and almost commanding. Lord Stark smiled at her.

"Zipporah, you are welcome here. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours. I must ask, what else can you do?"

It was almost comical. His childlike wonder had come out. Zipporah was safe, but would she ever get home?

Nodding to him, she accessed his mind and gently spoke to him, ' _Sir, I appreciate your hospitality.'_

He jumped back in surprise but chuckled after a moment. "You are magnificent." His eyes wandered to cub basking in the fire's warmth. "Is that a shadowcat?"

"I do not know, Sir. I found Vader on my travels. His mother was nowhere to be seen. He's been my traveling companion. Vader come."

The cat immediately waddled to her and then moved to the Lord. He rubbed against the Lord.

"Vader?"

"It's a name from where I'm from. The one known as Vader was powerful and mighty." Of course she would leave out all the death and suffering associated with the name.

"I see. I would like you to meet my family as soon as you are given a meal, a bath, and perhaps some rest?"

Zipporah found herself nodding as he kept adding luxuries. He was thinking quite loud-that she was a gift from the gods meant to strengthen his house. She wasn't sure who the enemy was, but she'd fight on Lord Stark's behalf. The force was telling her to stay with Lord Stark and protect his house.


	2. Treat Yo Self

Lord Stark had a young servant girl lead her through a labyrinth of hallways to a room that was richly decorated in warm earth tones. The bed was rather large and covered in furs. Zipporah couldn't help but allow her fingers to dance over the soft fur. Her hearing slightly acknowledged that Vader had found himself a space by the fireplace. The girl, Gwendolyn, started the fire, and began tending to Zi. Is this what the General experienced on the daily? If so, Zipporah was ready to sign up.

"Milady, would you like me to draw you a bath? Lord Stark mentioned you eating dinner in your room tonight?"

"I would love a bath Gwen..is that okay? That I call you Gwen? I tend to make assumptions and I tend to, uh, ramble."

"Yes milady, the nickname is fine. I'll be back with hot water and your supper." Gwen left her alone to her thoughts. She noted a book nestled on dark wood desk. It was simply titled, "Houses of Westeros." It was lucky that she spoke and read the same language as the people of this ice planet. Gingerly picking up the book, Zi opened the book and began to read about the House Targaryen and its motto of "fire and blood."  _Badass motto_.

Gwen returned just as Zi had reached the part of the Mad King. He had murdered all of those people. Surely he had been persuaded by the Dark Side, just like Kylo Ren.

"Milady?"

Her eyes snapped up to the blonde servant girl. "Is this shit true?"

"I beg your pardon, milady?" The girl was surprised at the crass language of the seemingly mellow girl. She was a foreigner, perhaps customs were different there?

"The Mad King. Was he real?" Zi's voice was hard and icy. Impulsive. She sensed the girl's surprise and confusion.

"Yes. Lord Stark fought against him." Zi felt shame wash over her. She had been rude and inappropriate.

"Gwen, I apologize. I have a habit of thinking before speaking."

The servant girl only nodded. The girl made up the bath and set her food on the desk. "Milady, I brought milk for Vader."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful. Do you mind unzipping my dress?" The tall teen turned to give the young girl her back. She had already began the unzipping, but she always fell short of reaching the middle of her back.

"Unzipping milady?"  _Oh shit_ , Zipporah cursed inwardly. Of course zippers didn't exist in this place.

"Uh, it's a small metallic piece. Just pull down and it'll do its thing." Very elegant explanation.

"Okay." The girl murmured somewhat shakily. The girl's hands were cold, but Zi could not complain-she was moments away from a hot bath. The zipper moved as it should, and the girl stepped back from the strange woman.

"Milady, what is on your back?" The girl reached to touch the strange markings that graced her mistress.

"Tattoos Gwen. Where I'm from, they're forms of personal expression." Zi winced at the explanation. Who was she to judge this bland planet? If she was surrounded by stone and snow, she'd be bland too.

"They are beautiful milady."

"Thank you Gwen." She finished stripping down, unbraided her hair, and stepped carefully into the large metal tub before her. The steam danced up from the water causing Zi to sigh in contentment. Zi's mind wandered to her back tattoos. She had gotten three-a intricate resistance sigil on the back of her neck, the phases of the moon that lined her spinal cord, and a decorative lower back piece. The artist had done an amazing job of connecting them to make them look like one giant piece. Tattoos were another facet of her life that was different.  _Weird ice planet_.

"Would you like me to wash your hair milady?"

"Sure Gwen, and call me Zi. I can assure you that I am not a lady." Gwen smiled hesitantly as her hands began to wash her mistress's hair. While very different from the Stark women, her mistress was quite lovely in demeanor, and she was stunning in looks. There was little doubt in her mind that the Stark boys and the ward could deny giving her attention.

Pleasure, on Coruscant, was rare and meant for those who were well off. Being a pilot's daughter and one who was considered strange did not aid her in attaining fun things to do, this sensation of being pampered was intoxicating. Her father had been shit at managing a daughter. There had been complaints lodged against her father for neglect for Zipporah had always arrived to school dirty and in disarray. Eventually, as her force abilities became known, her father sent her away to be of aid to the resistance. She had been ten years old.

She shuddered at the memory of being unwanted by both of her parents.

"Milady, I mean Zi, I am going to fetch a gown to sleep in and one to dress in tomorrow to meet the Lord's family."

"Bless you Gwen." Was all she could muster as she heard the girl leave to find her clothes.

It wasn't long before she returned with the two garments. Zipporah could easily guess which one was night clothes and which one was day. The day attire was beautiful. A long blue piece that seemed to be intentionally tight fitting at the waist but left much to imagination. The nightgown was white and nothing too fancy.

Zi cautiously climbed out and immediately felt Gwen rush forward with a large cloth to dry off with. The cold air kissed her skin, but it was not an uncomfortable feeling. Her humanoid body was acclimating to the cold climate rather easily, faster than she had originally anticipated.

Before she knew it, she was dried off, in her nightgown, filled with a rather hearty supper, and Gwen was brushing her thick hair. It was a strange sensation-to have someone else take care of her. Gwen nimbly braided her hair into a simple thick braid to be slept on. Attempting to stifle a yawn, Gwen turned her back to Zi.

"Gwen, go to bed. I'm going to sleep myself. We have a weird day ahead of us tomorrow. I have to learn Winterfell and meet a lord's family. Force help me."

"You are very strange Zi. Good night."

Nodding to herself, Zi climbed into the massive bed covered in an assortment of furs. The bed was surprisingly comfortable and warmed quickly. Her mind vaguely registered that Vader had joined her on the bed. As sleep took her, she could have sworn that she heard her door open.


	3. Breaking Fast and Mind Trickin'

"Milady, it's time to wake. The family is going to be breaking fast soon." Gwen gently shook the sleep from her mistress. Zipporah gradually opened her eyes to see that day had in fact come. Dreams and nightmares had not visited her during the night.  
Feeling completely rested, she climbed out from under the furs and began to change out of her night wear. It seemed reasonable to assume that she could wear her bra from her previous outfit, but Gwen had laid out new under garments. Zipporah pulled on the thin material and turned to Gwen who simply nodded as she was arranging the blue dress.

"This was made by Sansa. She is Lord Stark's eldest daughter."

The dress, she realizes, is much more than a blue gown. It was a breathtaking slate blue gown that had a drop waist silhouette, a intricately embellished bodice that used what looked like to be glass beading, a rather deep v-neckline, and cap sleeves. It took some time to get into the dress, because, one, she didn't want to ruin it, and two, she had never been tied into a dress before.

Once the dress was secure, Zi expertly rebraided her hair to the side leaving one ear to be exposed, so the family understood her appearance. Gwen helped her place a gray fur lined cloak upon her shoulders. Gwen took a step back and grinned. "Forgive me for being forward Zi, but you look stunning. You'd make Cersei Lannister jealous."

Confusion crossed over the teens face. "Well, thank you. I'm sure whoever this Cersei is…" Her voice trailed off. Who was she kidding? There was so much to learn. Names, places, customs. Good lord. She had to find a way home. The force tugged at her, closing her eyes, she felt the force encompass her and give her the feeling of permanence. Annoyed by the verdict given, Zi turned her attention to the idea of food. "So where is this breakfast you speak of?"

Smiling a rather innocent smile, Gwen motioned for the gift of the gods to follow her. She had heard the servants gossip about her lady-how beautiful she was, her alleged gifts...her origins. Rumors flew about what Lord Stark would do with her.

Zi took in the tapestries that lined the castle walls and noted the different markers for each turn she took. Children's laughter reached her ears causing her to feel excited. She loved children and could not wait to meet them.

"Right through there milady. I cannot join you." Gwen left her alone at the entrance. Timidly, Zipporah entered the large dining room. Her eyes landed on a long table with many people seated. Biting the inside of her cheek, she spotted Lord Stark at the head of the table and figured she'd address him first.

"Good morning Lord Stark. Thank you for your hospitality. I apologize for being late?" Why were all of her statements sounding like questions?

Lord Stark stood up in response and greeted warmly, "Welcome Lady Zipporah. Your tardiness is understandable. You journeyed far to get here."  _You have no idea._

He shifted out of his seating area in order to introduce his family, "This is my lady wife, Catelyn. My youngest son Rickon, then there's Bran. Arya is my youngest daughter followed by Sansa. Theon is my ward, and this is my eldest, Robb." The boy, no man, turned to face her and her heart stopped. He was the most handsome being she had ever seen, and she had seen quite a bit. His eyes were a steel blue, and he had lush reddish brown hair. He seemed to favor his mother's coloring. Arya and Bran  
looked more like their father. There was one boy who Lord Stark did not introduce. He had a mop of black curls, and looked to be identical in age to Robb. He was quite handsome as well. Robb climbed to his feet, moved to stand in front of her, and bowed slightly. "Milady, would youlike to sit between Arya and I?"

"Sure?" She moved quickly to sit next to the young girl who simply stared at her.

"Are you an angel?" Arya questioned in a hushed voice.

Blinking to clear her mind, she answered rather coyly, "I do not know, but I suppose anything is possible." She felt heat on her right side. Shifting to lean into the warmth, it took her a moment to realize she was leaning into Robb.

She straightened immediately, "my bad." He chuckled under his breath as he listened to Rickon tell his mother his plans for the day. Sansa sat across from her. Zipporah finally had the opportunity to thank the young girl for lending her this treasure, "Lady Sansa, thank you for lending me this dress. It is beautiful." The redhead immediately brightened and began to describe how she made the dress and how she'd make Zi her own. Zi simply nodded every so often, careful not to interrupt the girl's rant. She finally stopped when Arya kicked her under the table.

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked across the table. Zipporah smirked as the young girl took off running, and the redhead was right behind her. Turning her attention to Lady Stark, she seemed amused yet embarrassed, however, she said nothing.

"Milady, would you like some?" Robb's voice was deep and rich causing her to melt. She finally understood what the older pilots were talking about.

"Yes, please." She took the plate offered to her. Their hands barely touched, but the force travelled through them. Zi was startled at the exchange, and Robb seemed confused.

Theon watched the encounter with a smirk, "Aye Robb, you've got the gift of the gods staring at you. Make a move!"

Zipporah snapped from her thoughts and selected a few rolls and fruits to eat. She ate silently as she felt Robb shoot a glare at Theon.

Feeling her stomach drop at the idea of Robb being protective, her thoughts hated that these foreign emotions made her feel weak and transparent. Theon maintained his smirk as Robb became more enraged.

"You will not mention this again." Zipporah commanded, using the force to get rid of the tension.

"I will not mention this again," Theon blandly stated. A chuckle emerged from Lord Stark as he watched the exchange. The girl could control others. While it was dangerous to others, she seemed to be in favor of House Stark. He had an idea,but he was unsure if his Lady wife would go for it.

Robb watched with surprised eyes as Theon's smirk disappear and a solemn look replaced it. He glanced at the beautiful creature sitting beside him who seemed to feel guilty about what had happened. His Lord Father had warned him that the female was special, but he couldn't help but feel as though his father had been holding out. Zipporah was all Robb could think about. Every facet of his mind was filled with her. He was drawn to her-the moment she had walked into the room, he was hers. He couldn't be with anyone else.

Zipporah blushed at his possessive thoughts.

 _I'm not that great Robb_.

He flinched as he felt her speak to him...in his mind. How was this possible?

_The force, Robb. It tells me you are trustworthy._

Gulping, he gave a slight nod and forced himself to eat some of the food before him.

 _If this bothers you, I'll stop_. To him, she sounded meek and almost sad. He didn't want her to go or even move away from him. His mind was immediately addicted to her presence.

**_Don't go. It's new to me._ **

_I get it, but this much easier for me._

**_How did you get Theon to be quiet?_ **

_It's_   _called a mind trick. I learned it when I was young. I have a tendency of being overly curious._

 ** _Curious? That can be a dangerous thing_**. He mentally teased. Each time they spoke, the easier it came to him. The feeling of being connected was intoxicating.

 _I like danger. I've flown amongst the stars_. His eyes widened at her reply. She could fly? Was she a god herself?

**_Aye. Do you wish to accompany me on a tour of Winterfell_ ** **?**

_I would like to see this place. Like I said, I am quite curious._


	4. Mine

After a tour of the winter fortress, the couple found themselves alone in the library. While Zi's eyes roamed the many columns of books, Robb watched her with curiosity. Her movements in the library were silent and graceful. Did her feet even touch the ground?

She seemed lost in thought, and he didn't want to ruin her concentration.

_You're not_. She met his eyes as she smirked at him. Robb smiled in return.

"Who is Cersei Lannister?" She questioned aloud with intrigue. His blood turned cold at the sound of House Lannister. House Lannister was not known for their honor or courage, only for buying others. Zipporah could feel his disdain for House Lannister but did not regret her question. She needed to learn who was who in this strange world. With every passing second, she knew that she would not be returning to her home.

"She is the Queen of Westeros, married to King Robert Baratheon." His voice was a bit strained. Zi continued to walk around the large library, "Gwen said I'd make her jealous. Why?" Her sky blues met his blue greys. They held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity to both teens.

Finding his voice, Robb murmured, "She is said to be the most beautiful woman in Westeros, but I believe she has been dethroned." Zi fought a blush but utterly failed against it. Robb noted her rosy cheeks in response to his compliment. Nothing he had said was a lie. Cersei had been replaced by the goddess before him. He acknowledged that she had strange ears, but to him, they only increased her beauty-making her more exotic.

"Tell me Lord Robb, what is there to do in Winterfell? Besides reading, sewing, and eating?" Her voice was light and entrancing. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he teased, "Are you looking for adventure Lady Zipporah?"

"Only if you'll be my partner in crime." Her eyes widened at her own words. What the force? That was supposed to be an inner thought!

He grinned at her reaction to her own words. Closing the distance between them, Robb couldn't help but be close to her. He was drawn to her. They barely knew each other, but the closer they were, the better he felt. Robb knew it was selfish of him to act this way, but something in him had to be with her. Ever since he had lightly touched her soft fingers with his, he had a hunger in him.

Zipporah was unsure of how to respond to his movement. They were inches apart, and she could feel the warmth emanating from him. "What is this?" A smug voice teased from the doorway. The duo took several steps away from each other and turned to face Theon.

"Robb, it's training time. Milady, Lord Stark extends an invitation to watch the sparring."

"We'll be right there, Theon." Robb answered as he moved to obstruct the Kraken's view of the girl. Turning to leave, Theon made a hand gesture causing Robb to stiffen. Sensing his anger, Zi placed a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, the force followed between them. Neither had ever experienced anything like it. In a swift movement, Robb pushed the duo into an aisle that was rather dark and away from the door's view. Attempting to figure out what he was trying to do, Zi whispered, "what's going-" before she could finish, his lips were on hers. Soft, warm, passionate, urgent-different thoughts flittered through her head. She had just met him a few hours earlier and now she was in his arms. There was no place she'd rather be. The connection that flowed between them was unreal. The longer they remained touching, the more they'd be connected. Her mind reeled at every movement. This was a bond. They were bound to one another.

He pulled away to look at her. Feeling flushed and breathless, Zi blinked a few times. "Milady, I apologize for my behavior. I do not know what came over me-" Her hand covered his mouth and murmured, "never apologize for that. We are connected. It cannot be helped. I am yours." His steel blues widened at her words.

**Mine**.

_Yes, yours_.

Gently removing her hand, his lips were on hers again, more aggressively than before. Zipporah felt his signature then-a large grey wolf with a bluish turquoise aura.

_My wolf._

She wasn't surprised when a rumble sounded from his chest. Stifling a moan, Zi nipped at his bottom lip. He jerked away in surprise. Both of their lips were swollen and red.

"We should go before he comes back. I sense his desire to spy."

Robb silently nodded as he grasped her hand. The couple walked quietly to the yard.

_**You're going to watch, right?** _

_Of course, I would_   _like to see you beat the shit out of the kraken._

**_You've got a mouth on you._ **

_You'd know_.

The duos mental conversation was interrupted by Theon shouting at Robb to hurry his arse up.

Letting go of his hand, she watched him stalk toward the practice yard. She then moved to the viewing area where Lord and Lady Stark stood. Lord Stark noticed the girl's bright eyes on his son. Even as she regarded them with a bow, her eyes were on him. Lady Stark seemed to notice it as well. "Winterfell is lovely. Robb showed me all the different rooms."

"Thank you. Did you find anything interesting?" Lord Stark questioned in a hushed tone. He did not wish to interfere with boys' training in the yard.

"The library. I liked the library." Her eyes danced at her memory of their connection. How were they supposed to deal with this bond? She had never heard of anything like it before. Then again, the force works in mysterious ways.

"Theon and Robb. Suit up." The Master-at-Arms ordered. The two dressed in combat attire and held practice swords. Zi noted that Robb looked more at ease with the weapon than Theon. The two circled each other, and then Theon slashed at Robb who easily dodged the strike and delivered one of his own. Theon was surprised at Robbs display of strength. The two clashed swords again and seemed to be in a deadlock. Zi's hawk-like eyes caught sight of Theon leaving his left side open every other encounter.

_Next_   _encounter, Theon_   _leaves his left side open._

She smirked as Robb cocked his head in reply. A smirk graced his lips as Theon struck again only to find that Robb had twisted out of it and delivered a deadly blow to his left side.

"Winner:Robb. Excellent work young Lord. We will begin practicing live steel moves in a few moments."

Zi greeted the two at the exit of the training yard. "Like what you see?" Theon crowed as he spotted the beautiful girl approaching them.

"Of course, I thoroughly enjoyed watching Robb beat you." She smiled sweetly at him as she passed by him to speak with Robb.

_I am sorry_   _for helping. I shouldn't have intruded in the fight._

**I'm**   ** _glad you did. You saw_**   ** _something I didn't._**

The Starks watched the two smile at each other. There was something between the two. Lord Stark was thrilled at the idea of the two being together. Lady Stark, on the other hand, did not trust the girl yet, and the idea of her wooing her eldest did not sit well with her.

**_I was fighting for you._ **

_My wolf_.

Robb momentarily forgot himself and touched her braid his his hand. Theon watched from beside Jon who seemed amused. "Is it me or are they being a bit forward?"

"That's rich coming from you." Jon muttered as he moved away from Theon and toward the couple.

"Robb, how did you spot the weak side?" Jon questioned as he approached them. Robb let his hand drop from her braid and smiled, "it just came to me." He added a shrug at the end. The strange girl kept her face neutral at the exchange.

"Lucky thought." Jon commented as he regarded the female who had his brother under a spell. Getting a better look at her, Jon easily understood the girl's pull on his brother.

"Milady, I am Jon Snow. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Jon, it is nice to meet you." Her voice was strong and smooth.

_Who is he Robb?_

**_My half brother_**.

_Why did I not meet him earlier? I'm confused_.

**My**   **mother doesn't treat my father's bastard as an equal.**

Zipporah wasn't sure about this custom. Jon seemed nice enough. Why blame the child for his father's mistake? Her eyes watched the two brothers talk enthusiastically about practicing with live steel.

"Rodrick Cassel, this is Lady Zipporah." Robb's voice interrupted her musing about family. Sir Cassel bowed to the blue eyed beauty before him. She curtsied in reply. He noted that her gait was that of a fighter. "Miss, forgive me for being bold, but where you're from, you were trained in combat, were you not?"

Throwing her head back in laughter, Zi nodded enthusiastically. "I believe this is the boys' session. I'll join another time. I would hate to ruin Sansa's dress, and besides, I don't think Theon's pride could handle losing to a girl."

_**He'd never touch you. Mine.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like their relationship is progressing quickly, however, there is a "force" a foot making it so.


	5. That Explains It

A blush crept over her features. She left the boys with Sir Rodrick and returned to stand by Lady Stark.

"My son appears to be quite taken with you."

"And I him." She bit her tongue at her own words. " forgive my..my lady. That was way too much information." Hesitantly, Zipporah met Lady Catelyn's eyes. The older woman regarded the young woman before her. If this girl thought she was worthy of her son, she'd have to prove it.

"Have you bled?" Lady Catelyn asked with a straight face and cold tone.

"Bled? Like a period? Yes. I've had it for three years now." Zipporah didn't understand why that was relevant.

"Do you know the important houses of Westeros?"

"I only know of House Stark, Targaryen, Lannister, and Baratheon."

"That's pretty good for being here only a day." Lord Stark interrupted with a kind smile. Lady Stark acknowledged her with a half nod. Small victory.

"Lord Stark, I pledge to learn the Houses of Westeros and anything else Lady Stark deems that I lack. I wish to learn your customs."

Lord Stark shook his head at the young girl, "That will not be necessary. You'll join Robb when he studies, and you will learn how to manage Winterfell from Catelyn."

"Ned. You can't mean that-"

"We will discuss this later." His tone had an air of finality about it. A sound of clanging metal broke the tension in the viewing area. Zi tore her eyes from the lord to her wolf. Jon and Robb practiced different moves with their swords. It was clear that both were skilled, Jon a little more tactical and Robb a little more strength. Both were quick.

Her mind replayed what Lord Stark had said. She would study with Robb and be under Catelyn. Why would she need to learn how to run Winterfell? She was a sixteen year old foreigner. Closing her eyes, she became one with the force. It was strong in this place. The light was strengthened by the honor of the Stark's. Robb's face came to the front of her mind, and then it disappeared. Her mind was flooded with images of what looked like the future. All she could make out was music, dancing, and Robb placing a cloak on her. Her mind emptied and the vision ended. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Lord Stark who seemed to be watching her.

"What did you see?" He questioned with a concerned look. Lady Stark kept her eyes on Robb but listened intently to her Lord husband.

"Music, dancing, and Robb placing a cloak on me? I do not know what it means."

Smiling, Lord Stark stated, "We must prepare. Winter is coming. Cat, we must speak." Catelyn nodded as she moved passed the girl and followed her husband into the stone fortress.

"That's enough boys. Robb get your arm looked at by the maester." Her ears picked up on a groan from her wolf. Moving quicker than normal, she was before the boys. Both looked startled at her sudden appearance.

 _Let me see, my wolf_.

**_It's just a cut._ **

_Robb_.

Her eyes landed on his right forearm. She placed her hands on his muscled arm, closed her eyes, moved her focus to the sliced skin and muscle, and began to push positive energy into the damaged area. Robb watched her focus and soon he felt a warm sensation on his cut. Jon watched in confusion at the couple. What was she doing to his brother?

Sensing that he had been mended, she hesitantly released his arm. Robb's jaw dropped, the cut had disappeared.

Jon stiffened, "What are you?"

Robb's eyes hardened at his brother's disgusted tone.

Zipporah smiled,"I'm a force sensitive person. Your father believes I'm a gift from the gods."

"You're a witch."

Zipporahs bright eyes darkened at his statement. Robb moved to her side and sternly stated, "She is a guest of Winterfell. She is blessed. Don't you dare insult her again."

Jon glared at the two but did not leave. He seemed to be thinking over what to say or do.

Zi sighed. This always happened: Division amongst families because of differing views of the force.

"I'm not a witch. I don't cast spells, and I'm not a hag." She smirked at the two. Both Stark and Snow exchanged an amused look. Jon shifted where he stood and finally conceded, "Aye, you're not a hag."

"Thanks Jon." Zipporah replied dryly with a faint smile.

"It could be worse. He could've admitted that you're a fine piece of arse." Theon chimed in as he joined the trio. Robb's demeanor instantly darkened, but Zi remained unphased by his comment.

"From him it'd be a compliment, from you it would be creepy, considering you have poor taste in women." Zipporah could smell the different scents on him. She could count at least three females.

Robb's face didn't change, but Jon laughed at her comment, "Aye, if she has legs, he's happy."

The young female joined Jon's laughter. Robb began to brighten and let out a small laugh. Her laughter was infectious. The sound reminded Robb of a thousand bells ringing together to make a sweet melody. He could get used to hearing that sound through the halls of Winterfell.

Theon glared at the three, "You lot are no fun. None of you have lived until you free yourself of expectations."

Zipporah immediately stopped laughing and snapped at the kraken, "Where is your honor, Greyjoy?"

Theon bristled and murmured, "Right where you think it is."

Zipporah dramatically glanced at his crotch, "Oh, that explains it. Nothing's there."


	6. Crying Trees

Later that evening, Zipporah found herself alone in her room-she had already dismissed Gwen for the evening. As she sat in her nightgown, she regarded herself in the crude mirror before her. Nothing about her appearance had changed; save for her eyes, they seemed brighter. She wasn't sure if it was her darker surroundings or the bond that was forming with Robb that caused this shift in intensity. The day, overall, was overwhelming. The amount of information that she was introduced to was staggering, from customs to locations to names, the works.

If she were honest with herself, she greatly doubted her ability to bring balance to the force here. It seemed that they had placed her on a pedestal and that went against all of her past experiences. These strange people actually believed in her, but what if she failed them? What if the king of this land finds out about her and tries to end her? Or worse, take her captive?

A shudder ran through her body at the thought. The Dark Side had tried to acquire her before, and it left scars-mentally and emotionally. Snoke had haunted her dreams and whispered doubts into her mind. Kylo Ren had given in; she had not, granted she was younger, but that did not negate Snoke's desire to gather all force sensitive individuals to the Dark Side.

Sighing, she turned to look at Vader who was intently watching her from the large bed. Moving to join him on the bed, Zi blew out the candles around the room, lifted up the various furs, slipped under the pelts, and beckoned the cub to come closer. Vader swiftly laid on his head on her stomach and began to purr. His purr was loud yet comforting, and eventually, it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Zipporah woke to insistent knocking at her door. Gingerly climbing out of bed and snagging her robe, she hesitantly opened the door. Force how she missed intercoms.

The open door revealed a young Rickon Stark who ran passed her into the room and toward Vader. Vader restarted his purring as the child fussed over him.

 _You diva_.

"Rickon, does your Mom know you're here?" Zi asked with an amused expression. The boy bashfully looked up at her from the bed, "Robb said I could meet the kitty." Laughing quietly at his meekness, she closed her eyes and sought out Robb.

_You sicked Rickon on me? Your Mom is going to worry._

**_He wanted to see the cub_**.

 _He_   _woke me up_.

**_Good, it's time for breaking fast._ **

Ending their conversation, Zi glanced at the boy who seemed to be quite taken with the cub. "Rickon, it's time for breakfast. You can visit with Vader later, okay?"

Rickon's face crumpled with disappointment causing Zipporah to waver on getting the youngest Stark to his mother.

"Fine. Your pouty face wins." She stated with a grin. He smiled widely at her and continued to pet Vader.

Leave the door open, Zi moved to return to sitting on a portion of the large bed. As Rickon cooed at Vader, her mind wandered to the children back on the base. They were so rambunctious and untamed, while these children seemed so calm and orderly. If she had children, who would they be like? Rebels or Starks?

"Are youa god? Arya said…" He murmured to her in a soft, timid voice.

"No, just blessed lil man."

"I'm not a man."

"One day, you will be," a deep voice interrupted. Zipporah brightened at the sight of Robb Stark leaning against the door jam. "Rickon, it's time to let Lady Zipporah get ready for the day. Vader will still be here, come."

Knowing that his pout would not sway his eldest brother, Rickon stomped out of the room and down the hall. Nodding with satisfaction, he added, "See you soon, milady." As he closed the door, Zi rushed to get ready.

Quickly dressing in a thick grey dress that hugged her waist and flared out at her hips. The cloth itself had a light pattern of roses stitched into it. It was clear to Zipporah that someone spent a lot of time crafting the dress.

It was strange to Zi that Gwen had not appeared, but everyone deserved a day off. Zi sculpted her hair into a high ponytail, placed her feet into the grey flat shoes, and bid Vader goodbye. Wanting to see Robb again, she walked faster than the average human to the dining hall. Laughter reached her ears prompting her to enter with a toothy grin on her face.

Arya was quick to wave her over, and the young pilot could not resist her enthusiasm.

As she took a seat, it was very easy to see that something troubled Lord Stark. The children seemed to take notice and quietly ate their food. Robb gazed at her with a confused expression.

_What's going on?_

**_I do not know. The minute my Lord Father saw you, his countenance darkened._ **

_I_   _haven't done anything_.

"Lady Zipporah, who gave you that dress to wear?"Lord Stark questioned in a controlled tone.

"I found it in my room, Sir. Should I change?"

The Lord seemed to be mulling it over, and Zipporah could not resist spying.

**She is wearing Lyanna's gown. My wild sister...It is not her fault. She did not know of Lyanna's existence or demise. I cannot fault her, but what if that gown sparks Jon's memory of his real mother?**

Zipporah immediately felt ashamed at her spying and quickly excused herself from the hall. Pacing back to her room, she carefully peeled off the dress and changed into the one she had worn yesterday. These Northerners did not seem to care if things were repeated, they had gray as their official color. Zi was hesitant to return. Jon was not Lord Stark's son; he was his nephew. The plot had thickened immensely.

How could Lord Stark allow Lady Stark to treat Jon this way if he was his nephew…?  _She doesn't know._

 _This situation is becoming more awkward by the second_. A knock sounded at the door

"Come in." She called softly as she began to reclasp her cloak. Robb entered and raised an eyebrow at her, "You changed?"

"Yeah..turns out the gown was your Aunt Lyanna's."

"Ah, that explains my Father's demeanor."

"Totally. So do tell ….your Aunt died?"

Nodding with a sad smile, "She died during Robert's Rebellion. Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her, raped her, and was responsible for her death."

"Well shit. That's terrible. I'll be sure to put that dress somewhere safe and not wear it again."

Chuckling, Robb smiled at her and offered, "Shall I show you the Godswood?"

Hooking her arm in his, she teased, "Lead the way Captain!"

After some time, they reached a thicket of trees. "This is the godswood. I come here to reflect." He offered with a half smile.

Robb could feel her apprehension lingering from this morning, and he knew the godswood would help. Looking about her, she took in all the different details of the small grove. In the center, a tree that looked to be crying blood called to her. Moving towards it, she felt the force crackle. How could a tree harbor the force? Her dominant hand lightly touched the tears and a jolt rocked her body.

She fell backwards and into Robb. "What the hell." She gasped as she shakily collected herself.

**_Are you alright?_ **

_I think so. I was shocked by the tree. A jolt of energy?_

**_Do you feel normal?_ **

Pausing, she closed her eyes and took inventory of herself.

 **Love** ,  **your**   ** _arms_**.

Her eyes landed on her own arms that were now covered in new tattoos. She could make out different shapes, but she had no idea what the writing meant.

 **You**   ** _have my House's sigil stamped on your arms? How?_**

 _The tree_.

**_The gods have marked you. Those markings are in high valyrian. Maester Luwin knows some of the language._ **

_Robb, I feel dizzy._

She collapsed in his arms. Robb began to panic. Thanking the gods that she wasn't heavy, he rushed her inside. Practically running through the halls, Robb made it to the Maester's chambers in record time.

"Maester, she needs help."

The older man looked up from his book to see the young lord carrying a sleeping beauty. The girl was pale and covered in strange markings.

"Lay her on the table." Robb girl set her down and watched possessively as the maester began to inspect her body.

"She is different, yes?"

"Yes, she says she's from a place called Alderaan. She's gifted."

Nodding, the maester listened to her heartbeat, which was strong and steady. Her breathing was also strong.

"What did she say before she collapsed?"

"She said she felt dizzy." Robb wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He needed her. She was his, and he was hers. He had already begun rehearsing his petition to his lord father for her hand in marriage. He wanted his pups to come through her. His destiny was to be with her, that much he knew. He could feel it in his bones.

The maester selected a vial from his collection, uncorked it, and held the vial below her nose. Instantaneously, her eyes snapped open and she whispered, "Winter is coming." Robb pulled her into his arms.

_**Don't ever scare me like that again** _ _._

_The force wanted me to see things._

_**What kind of things?** _

_I do not know the names of who or what I saw._

**_I_**   _ **will help you decipher your visions.**_

 _My wolf. I need you._  Her mental tone was sensual sparking a warming trend in his body. Swallowing his desire, he turned to Maester Luwin, "The gods have spoken to her. I'm going to take her to Father."

The maester simply nodded at the young Lord. The girl on his table seemed still be reeling from her experience. Luwin knew the girl was special for he, too, had heard the rumors that drifted through the walls. The markings on her arm looked familiar. Before she moved to leave, he moved closer to read the markings on her right arm.

 **Bantis zōbrie issa se**   **ossȳngnoti lēdys**. His eyes widened, and he whispered, "For the night is dark and full of terrors." Robb knew those words from the scary stories that Old Nan would tell him before sleeping.

Shifting to the other side, Luwin inspected her left arm-the dominant side, "Winter is coming. All men must die."

"Are these omens?"

"I do not presume to know milord. These phrases have been in existence for thousands of years. These, specifically, are strong, passionate sayings. Perhaps your lord father will have some insight?"

* * *

"You can't be serious Ned. She's a foreigner!" Cat did not wish to see her firstborn paired with the odd girl. The older woman could admit that Zipporah was beautiful, but she was much too different. Robbs veins flowed with blood of wolves and the First Men. What did that girl know about any of that?

"You were not of the North either, Cat. I firmly believe the gods sent her to strengthen our house. She is Robb's perfect match."

Cat sighed in defeat. They had been talking in circles. There was no way that she'd be able to change his mind. Her good-daughter would have much to learn.

A knock sounded from the door, Robb poked his head in, "Father? Mother?"

"Yes Robb, what is it?!" Catelyn addressed in a somewhat tight tone. Robb regarded his mother with raised eyebrows but easily moved on, "I showed Zipporah the godswood. She was shown something father."

Lord Stark nodded in understanding, "Where is she?"

"I am here milord." She spoke softly as she passed by Robb into the room. Her countenance seemed guarded. Zipporah sensed the tension and frustration in the room. Lady Stark's eyes watched her with suspicion.

Lord Stark noticed her arms, "Did the gods mark you too?"

"Yes sir." Feeling self conscious, she wrapped her arms around her waist. The back of her mind buzzed. Robb was right behind her sending her positive thoughts.

"What did you see?"

"I'm uncertain about the location or timeline, but I witnessed a lion attack a young wolf pup. It began to snow, and then the lions and wolves fought. The outcome was unclear."

Lord Stark's face paled at her words. She frowned at his response.

_Did I say something wrong?_

**W** ** _e are the wolves. The Lannisters are the lions. You have seen the future_**.

_Fuck. Uh, I'm sorry, that was unladylike._

**_I_**   ** _don't mind. It's different._**

_What's going to happen now? I sense nothing._

"We must make contingency plans. While it is unclear when this will happen, I feel confident that it shall. First, we must strengthen our house. Robb, I know we told you marriage after your name day, but circumstances have forced us to move it forward.  
Lady Zipporah, while you have arrived just yesterday, it seems that you have become content to stay. Will you consent to marry Robb? The gods have blessed you."

Zipporah froze at his question. She didn't know what to do or say. The force sent her to do something. A bond had formed between herself and Robb. Could she stay and fight for these people that she barely knew?

"I consent." Surprisingly, her voice did not waver, and she felt the force strengthen her.

 ** _Mine_**.

 _Yours_.

The strength left her as soon as it had come. Feeling tired, she wordlessly left the room and headed back to her room. She needed to decompress and cuddle with Vader. The further away she moved from Robb, the more she sensed the Dark Side. Its presence startled her, causing her to stop walking.

 ** _Please wait_**.

 _I_   _am. I need to rest. Will you come with me?_

**Yes love.**

Soon, Robb joined her in the hallway, and they continued walking to her room. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by Vader meowing from the bed.

"You lazy cat. That's where I left you earlier." Robb stopped at the doorway.

"Is that a shadowcat?"

"Probably. His name is Vader, and he's my pet. Vader, this is Robb. You listen to him." The cat seemed to understand and moved to greet Robb at the door. Robb hesitantly reached to touch the feline. There were stories about the ferocity of shadow cats, but this one appeared to be tame.

"Help me with this dress? I don't want to lay in this gown." Removing the cloak, Zipporah gazed at Robb who appeared to be conflicted. Was it something she said?

_What did I do now?_

**_It would be improper for me to undress you._ **

_Why_?

 ** _I'm_**   _ **not supposed to see you undressed until our wedding night.**_

 _Oh, gotcha_.

Resigning herself to being stuck in the dress, she turned to face the stoic Stark before her.

_Your mom kept thinking about wolves blood. What's that about?_

Laughing loudly, he placed his hands on her hips and replied smugly, "It is said that the Stark's descended from wolves. Our House sigil is the dire wolf. Our blood is strong."

"Oh really? Why do you need me then?"

"Imagine a wolf mating with a goddess? Unstoppable."

"I'm not a goddess, Robb. I'm just a pilot."

"What is that exactly?" He cocked his head at her and smiled.

"Uh, well, it's like a soldier, but I fly planes in the galaxy. I thrive amongst the stars."

He could see her passion, and it warmed him. "What are planes?"

She pictured Poe flying his plane and shared the image with Robb. She felt his terror at the experience and quickly ended the vision.

He seemed to be lost. Uncertain of what to do, she pressed her lips to his. At first, he did not respond, but once she placed his hands on her butt. He seemed to snap out of it and channeled his emotions into their connection. He pulled away to speak, but she kissed a trail from his lips to his neck. "I'm sorry for my reaction. Uhh." Struggling to focus, Robb closed his eyes and tried to picture the plane again.

**_Show me your world again, but don't stop touching me._ **

She nipped at his neck in reply. Zipporah showed him a typical day on the Resistance Base. His mind was enraptured with colors and machines he could ever have she showed him her practicing with a lightsaber, his grip tightened on her.

The images stopped and so did her contact with his neck. His body felt like a live wire, pulsing with curiosity and attraction.

"Are you sure you don't want undress me?" Her voice was raspy, and her eyes begged him to say yes.

"Soon." He choked out. This was going to be difficult, but he was a Stark. Honor was essential to maintain.

"Your body tells me otherwise." She teased as her hand grazed his crotch. Doing his best to steel himself against her touch, Robb asked excitedly, "The sword of light. Do you have it?"

Before she could show him the metallic weapon, Gwen entered and quickly muttered an apology, "I apologize milord. I did not know anyone was here. I was bringing Lady Zipporah a few gowns from Winter Town. Lady Stark asked me to acquire some." She kept her eyes fixed on the ground before the couple. They were in intimate proximity of one another, and Gwen was unsure of what was going on between her mistress and the future Lord of Winterfell.

Robb's eyes hardened at the girls mention of his Mother. It was not hard to see that his Mother did not like Zipporah. She was protective of her children. The Stark's were a different House from the rest of Westeros. They were always weary of outsiders; Northerners were cut from a different cloth-resilient, loyal, and above all, honorable. Northerners only cared for the North; the South was inconsequential to them. Southerners were frivolous and seen as snakes. Robb did not fault his mother for being  
suspicious, but it was easy to see that his future wife was meant to thrive in the North. She was an asset to House Stark. Being gifted and beautiful was hard to come by in Westeros. Most matches were forced and meant to assure power over a given area. The Stark's had descended from kings, when the North was independent, free, and strong-enter in the Targaryens on dragons demanding fire and blood. She could be mistaken for having dragon's blood-her ethereal complexion. However, her eyes, hair, and build said otherwise.

"Gwen, thank you for bringing these. As much as I love this dress, it is quite uncomfortable."

The young blonde nodded, placed the gowns on the bed, bowed, and left the duo.

"Tell me about these lions."

Robb bit the inside of his cheek, searching for words to explain the treacherous Lannisters of Lannisport.

"When the Mad King ordered his men to 'kill them all,' Jaime Lannister killed him by stabbing him in the back. That sparked a war-well, no, uh. Lannisters have a history of buying anything and anyone. They have little concern for honor or proprietary."

"So...they're shady?" She asked as her mind processed his words. Her book had mentioned the Mad King and his thirst for blood. She wasn't sure about the circumstances, but in her world, wealth could not and would not buy happiness. The idea that the Lannisters held their money so dearly was quite bothersome.

"Shady? I do not know if they wait in the shade, but they are concerned with pride, like the lions they are."

"Tracking:essentially they have their values screwed up?"

"Yes. They have little regard for others. I am relieved that I will never have our House joined with theirs."


	7. That's Not a Lady

"Lord Stark, you called for me, Sir?" Zipporah asked meekly as she entered his receiving room. It was just as she had remembered it. The Lord stood by the fireplace, having his shadow cast across the floor, the darkness gave her an intimidating chill down her spine. Choosing to ignore any feelings of inadequacy, Zipporah moved closer to her soon to be lord father. He regarded her with a guarded smile.

"Sir?"

"Aye, Lady Zipporah, I've called you here to see if we can make sense of everything you have seen."

"I feel you Sir. When it comes to these visions, I think I've established a series of events. A homely bird attacks another, it looks older. Lion attacks the little wolf cub. Then there's a pause in time, maybe the attack is a mystery? Not sure. Then I've seen a small hand stroking a bird, as if praising it. Then the same bird attacks the antler animal. Then the wolves fights the lions."

Lord Stark silently thought over her timeline. To him, this would be future events. The lions would have to be in Northern Territory or visa versa. The Stark's would not be traveling south anytime soon. They simply did not belong in those lands.

This means that Robert Baratheon would be choosing to travel north at some point in the future.

"Sir, Lord Arryn is married to Lady Stark's sister right? She's not as attractive as Lady Catelyn...but what if she's good at playing games? Could she be the bird attacking the older one? And wouldn't that be Lord Arryn?"

Zipporah wasn't even sure if what she had said made any sense at all, but the words had simply come to her. She felt like she was playing a role in a huge conspiracy hologram.

There had to be a reason the force was showing these things to her. Granted, she had started to make preparation-gathering weapons, creating an outfit worthy of battle, and readying the young Stark's for defense.

"Aye, I shall be sending a raven to Lord Arryn concerning these things. Thank you Lady Zipporah, you are dismissed." Bowing slightly, Zi moved to leave. It was midday and if she played her cards right, she could avoid Lady Stark and watch the boys practice their sword fighting. As she moved silently through the halls, she made a pit stop in her room for two reasons. First, she needed her dual fighting blades, just in case the opportunity arose for her to fight. Second, Vader was calling to her. He wanted out and about.

"Well, let's go Vader, we've got a battle to watch." The young cub seemed to nod and moved along side her, keeping watch.

Zi was surprised at how easy it was for both herself and Vader to make it to the yard without being caught. Robb sensed her and glanced at her-rewarding her presence with a broad smile. Jon simply nodded at her while Theon glowered. Vader hissed at the Kraken and moved closer to Zi.

Sir Rodrick addressed her, "Lady Zipporah, is this the promised time you'd grace us with your fighting abilities?"

The three boys looked at her expectantly. Would she say yes or no? Robb would not be happy with her fighting. He was protective of her; and she understood his reasoning, but fighting was a part of her. Zipporah knew she'd be bit rusty, but she needed the practice.

"I'm in a dress, Sir." The Master of Arms chuckled and pointed to the boys' washing quarters, "I believe there's spare pants and shirt from the boys." They expected her to dress in one of the boys change of clothes. The notion was somewhat gross, but it had to be done.

"Alright, if you insist. Vader stay with Robb." The cub moved to stay beside his future master. Robb murmured compliments to the young one causing him to purr with contentment. Meanwhile, Zi easily lost her dress and changed into the pants and shirt. Quickly, she placed the blade holder over her shoulders and put the blades into their respective places. Re-braiding her hair, Zipporah double checked her appearance for propriety.

While she didn't care, she knew Robb would. The pants were a bit snug on her butt but that could not be helped. The shirt covered everything, and she thanked her lucky stars that Gwen had allowed her to wear her camisole under her dress today.  _Extra coverage._

"May the force be with me." She whispered as she set out to rejoin the boys. A low whistle sounded from Theon sending Robb into a brooding mood.

"Sir Rodrick, may I kick Theon's ass?" She yelled across the yard, no longer caring to act like a lady. It was on. If Robb wouldn't teach him a lesson, she would.

"Aye. He's due." The master consented as Theon stalked to the designated area, Zi stopped to stand in front of Robb. She simply looked into his eyes, pleading for him to be the sight she did not have.

_I need your eyes my wolf. Do not brood yet. I will have my revenge._

**_You should not have the need for revenge_.**

_Yet here we are. Let me do what I do best._

**_That is?_ **

_Make lil boys cry for their mommy._

It was easy for her to take a spot opposite of Theon. He held his live steel blade in his dominant hand and a shield on the other arm. Zi revealed her blades and took her stance. She'd allow him to make the mistakes. It was something the majority of teenage boys seemed to get wrong, save Robb and Jon. Both were patient fighters.

Theon charged her, and his sword was greeted by the two blades. Theon smirked at her, he knew he was stronger, but Zi knew he was slower. He pushed against her, but she did not give an inch. Closing her eyes, she summoned the force and used it to push him back. His face revealed surprise, but he did not relent. Moving against her again, the blades clashed. Both were locked in a glare contest. Waiting for the opportune moment, Zi eased her stance and allowed him to put more pressure on her. Sensing his imbalance, she sent him a grin and then twisted out of the hold. With impossible speed, she was behind him and easily sent a kick into his back causing him to stumble away. Sensing his temper, she grinned at him and motioned for him to come at her. He foolishly gave in and ran at her again. She stepped out the way and sent a slash across his back, barely grazing the skin. If she had wanted to hurt him, he'd be dealing with deeper cuts. She effortlessly landed a punch to his eye. He grunted in frustration. Rodrick intervened, "I believe Theon is finished for the day. Well done, milady."

She bowed to both men before sheathing her blades and returning to her place beside Robb who seemed to be proud of his wife to be.

**_You went easy on him_.**

_Of course, he's not trained to fight the same way_.

**_Will you teach it to me? If what you have seen is true, I want to be ready._ **

_Alright, will your Father be okay with a girl teaching you combat?_

**_Even if he wasn't, I would not let that halt me. I must be able to protect my family._ **

_When would you like to start?_

**Now?**

Zipporah nodded and stood across from him, "First, you need to loosen up. Stale fighting is for the old."

Robb closed his eyes and released a deep sigh. His muscles relaxed as much as they could. Theon watched from the other side of the yard. Jon had joined him, "You were beaten by Robb's future lady wife."

"That is not a lady." Theon muttered with contempt.

Jon shrugged and replied, "Maybe she's not, but she's Robb's match."


	8. Oh Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: Graphic Sexual Content Ahead

Robb led her to his chambers, well, their chambers. They had managed to wait nearly a month to marry.

Lord Stark had insisted on announcing their marriage to the Seven Kingdoms. It seemed strange to Zi, because she did not come from a highly ranked house or from anywhere known to a commoner of Westeros. However, Lord Stark had performed a ceremony involving bread and salt. It did not make sense to Zi, but the Lord had insisted that it was important.

When it came to the announcement, Lord Stark simply stated that his eldest Robb would be wed to a Northerner before the old gods and new. Zi had mentally added the force to his message. Within days of the ravens flying, requests to attend the wedding poured Stark had, originally, planned a quiet ceremony, and she insisted that it stay that way. Instead of flat out declining the requests, Lord Stark invited them to a celebration that would take place sometime later. House Stark did not want to insult any of the other Houses, but Lord Stark did want to keep his House's goddess in the North.

Robb had not seen Zi much the past weeks, she had been his mother's shadow, learning Winterfell like the back of her hand. The only form of communication they had was the mental connection.

When Robb had watched her walk down the aisle. Looking ethereal and whimsical, she was dressed in a simple ivory tulle ball gown that had heavy beading embroidered accents into a beautiful sweetheart neckline as well as the back. Her hair was braided in her own styling, neither the South or the North could claim it. She walked the aisle alone, but her confidence could not be diminished. Lord Stark nodded to her as she approached them.

"Who claims this woman?"

"I claim this woman." Robb answered with a faint smile. Her beauty made him nervous. How was he going to deal with not touching her all night? He was thankful that his house claimed the old gods of the North and not the Seven of the South. It made the ceremony much easier.

"Do you consent to be claimed by this man?"

"I consent." Her voice replied softly.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Robb pulled his House's heavy cloak from his shoulders and placed it on her strong yet feminine ones.

Turning to face each other, Zipporah began, "I am his..."

"And I am hers." Robb finished with a grin.

"Before the old gods, the First Men, and House Stark, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss to seal the promises said here."

Robb didn't waste anytime. His lips were on hers. Their bond flourished in that moment. Placing his forehead against hers, he stared into her eyes.

 ** _Mine_**.

She closed the door behind them. It was weird not having Vader greet her, but he was spending the night with Jon.

"My goddess." Robb whispered as he pressed butterfly kisses onto her bare shoulder. She moaned freely at his touch fueling his movements.

His hands made quick work of the laces of the gown. Before he had finished freeing her from the dress, she pulled away from him and stated seriously, "I want to tell you that I will not bleed when you have me tonight. When I was thirteen, I fell, and my lower body was stretched to a point where that part broke. I have never been with a man. I swear it."

The wine from the celebration caused his brain to slow down in processing, but he understood and more importantly, believed her.

"Mine." He growled as he returned to his task of freeing her.

The gown pooled at her feet. His eyes widened at her attire. Words left him. Undergarments, to his knowledge, did not look like the ones she was wearing. Her pale skin was covered in black lace.

Smirking, she pushed him to sit on their large bed and purred, "My wolf, let me take care of you."

Sensing his lack of resistance, Zipporah undressed him much more quickly than he did her. She had not been drinking at the celebration, northern ale was too strong for her liking.

Much to her surprise, Robb was large, and she could sense his anticipation. Flicking her tongue out of her mouth, she licked from his sack up to his tip, eliciting a guttural growl from him. Wasting no time, she took him in her mouth and began to run her tongue around him. His hips bucked at the sucking sensation. His strong hands wove themselves into her braided hair.

"Love, I need to be in you,"

Her stomach dropped in anticipation. Releasing him from her mouth, she lay beside him and waited to see what he had planned to do. Gently, he removed her undergarments. "Beautiful." He murmured as he pumped his large member. Blushing, Zipporah scooted toward him. Robbs lips took one of her aroused nipples into his mouth and played with it just as Theon had advised. His other hand traveled south to play with her sensitive folds. Her body immediately responded, pleasure flooded her being, and she began to squirm.

Chuckling, he moved his lips to hers. They battled for dominance, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she felt his head at her entrance. Robb moved to kiss her neck. He ran his tongue along the curve. Finding her sensitive spot, he began to suck causing her to moan. As he bit her neck, he slipped inside her. They both gasped at the sensation. Their bond became permanent.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair.

"As I love you." She returned. Smirking, he moved his hips with hers. He started off slow and methodical. However, Their bodies demanded more. Zipporah felt heat begin to build and intensify. Every movement he made, the more she felt like she'd burst. Moving faster and harder, Robb could feel her tighten around him, and it felt amazing.

"Robb, oh Force." She panted as she felt herself burst around him. Feeling accomplished, Robb continued his pace, and he, too, could feel himself getting close to spilling into her.

"Tell me you want my children." He commanded as he reached his peak.

"I want your pups." She stated in a sultry tone causing him to lose control and spill inside her. He carefully collapsed on top of her. Neither moved to untangle. He felt himself still inside her. Normally, he'd be tired after losing it, but he felt like he could go again. Without warning, she flipped them over, so their positions were reversed. She began to move against him.

"Love." Was all he could muster as she rode him. She rode him until she came for him, and she pumped more of his seed into her. Soon after, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Quicky?

Zipporah awoke with the dull sun dancing across her face. Her mind slowly recalled the previous night's activities. Her face heated at the thought of them joined. Slowly twisting, she moved to face her husband. He was fast asleep. Her eyes assessed him and took in every detail. His well built shoulders to his abs. Force help her.

Lust consumed her again, and Zi did not feel the need to thwart it. Climbing over to straddle him, her body registered that he was already hard. Han Solo had once joked to Poe about morning wood. In that moment, she didn't understand, but now she did. Easing him into her, she leaned forward and began to trail kisses across his strong chest. His eyes opened immediately and his large hands found her hips. Rocking into a rhythm, she moaned against his chest as he grunted in pleasure. Without warning, he flipped her over-switching their roles. His hips bucked against hers.

He brought his lips to hers and then moved to a part of her neck. She felt it then, the force telling her to tell him to mark her.  _Whatever that meant._

"My wolf, mark me." Her voice beckoned. Pulling away from her neck, he looked at her with confusion, "what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. The force tells me that you need to do this." He seemed to be thinking it over as he continued to move in and out of her.

Nodding to himself, he returned to his spot on her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure. His pace was constant and his pressure just right. Then it changed. More animalistic. He began to pound into her, at first it was strange to be thrust into so hard,but her body easily accepted and began to enjoy his movements.

A load moan emerged from her lips as she came against him. His movements did not slow. As he pushed deep into her, he bit her neck and remained there as he spilled into her.

Zipporah felt a strange sensation flood her being. The desire to go back into space completely left her. All she wanted to do was be with him. She was his.  _Completely_.

Her mind faintly registered Robb leave her neck and nuzzle against her before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was somber, and his emotions were projecting guilt.

 _I_   _quite liked that side of you._

 ** _I bruised you_**.

 _I asked you too. I am yours completely_.

**_Because of the mark?_ **

_Any ties to my former life are gone. You are my life now._

His steel blue intensely bored into hers. Before they could start again, a loud knock sounded from the door, Robb checked that his lady wife was covered, glared at the door, and yelled, "Yes?"

Theon appeared in the doorway with a smirk strewn across his face. Zipporah didn't move from her spot. Annoyance flooded her being.

"Your Lord Father sent me to check on you. Apparently, you're supposed to join everyone for breakfast."

Robb sighed and nodded at his friend who replied with a wink. Robb twisted to look back at her.

"A quicky?" She pleaded with doe eyes.

"What is that?" He cocked his head.

"A fast fuck, I mean love making session." She blushed at her crassness.

Grinning at this new term and notion, he swiftly took her.

Stretching out the soreness, Zipporah moved to appraise herself in the mirror. She held in a gasp. Robb had not been joking about the bruises. The left side of her neck was dark and dried blood could be seen, while her hips were adorned with his fingerprints.

Robb caught her looking at herself and immediately felt shame for what he did.

_Don't you start. I would not change it for the world._

**_I hurt you_**.

_No, you claimed me. You're a descendant of wolves, remember?_

A chuckle sounded from him as he pulled on his pants. Zipporah glanced at her trunk that had been placed there the day before. Gingerly opening it, she searched for a dress that would cover her neck marks. Those were between Robb and herself.

Meanwhile, his eyes wandered over to look at her inked back. The strange dark markings contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Her tattoos, as she called them, only added to her beauty. He couldn't deny her. No matter what. Whatever had been done to them was the god's doing. They were mated-for life.

His eyes watched her pull out a gown that had a black top and a red lower half that had dark greys and blacks swirling through the gown. The swirls lead to the black top that he could now see had a high neck. She easily put it on and beckoned him to tie her in. He wasn't good at this stuff, that's what the servant girl, Gwen was for...

_But I want you to do it._

He cleared his throat as his hands quickly tied his wife into her gown. Once he finished he dressed himself in a grey tunic with a black vest. As he pulled on his shoes, he watched as Zi's hair braided itself as she pulled on various skirts to give her dress volume.

"For the record, I like wearing pants. This shit is ridiculous."

He snorted in reply.

Zipporah enjoyed his amusement.

Robb moved behind her. His hands rested on her flat stomach. A sense of longing nagged at her. They had plenty of time to have children.

"Ready?" He questioned as his hand played with her side braid.

"I guess."

The couple left their room, and as they walked through the halls, Robb felt the need to give his male servants warning looks.

_Aren't you scary?_

**_Mine_**.

Zipporah smiled at him as they came to the entrance of the Great Hall. Rickon's laughter reached her ears.

Before they could speak their greetings, Rickon ran to hug them both. Robb picked him and lifted him into the air. Rickon laughed loudly again causing Zi to let out a laugh. She moved passed the two brothers and took a seat beside Arya who was strangely quiet.

"How was it  _Lady_  Stark?" Theon asked in a mocking tone. His smug expression made her blood boil.

 _Shut the fuck up, Theon_.

Theon's eyes widened and immediately dropped his attention to his food. Zipporah felt shame for her words but refused to apologize. How dare he insinuate  _anything_  about Robb. Hunger set in, and she began to eat breakfast. Robb and Rickon soon joined them. It took only moments for the newly married couple to realize that Lord and Lady Stark had not yet arrived.

**_They'll be here soon. They usually have a meeting with the maester on the last day of the week._ **

_I wasn't worried, but we could have stayed up stairs longer..._


	10. The Red Viper

The hall was empty. The light of the torches reflected the grey hues of the stone works. The different banner's colors danced with the fires flickering light. Zipporah walked silently down the hall. As she wandered, her eyes noted the various colors.  
Each held a meaning-the hues were purposeful and perfectly illustrated each House. Her brilliant blues settled on the Lannister red. When it came to that particular House, she couldn't shake the feeling of distrust. She had yet to meet a single Lannister, but she had read a great deal about them and that was more than enough to judge their House's overall character.

The dreams were progressively getting worse and muddled. She'd have visions of Poe and other rebels but then it would quickly switch to animals fighting one another. The animals oddly possessed human features and acted out various emotions and actions. What was real and what was not?

The feeling of confusion had kept her up this night. She had left Robb's warm side and Vader's soothing purr to pace the halls. She needed to sort out her thoughts. Robb understood. He watched her leave with a worried expression strewn across his handsome face. Zi hated to see his striking features contorted in pain. As she closed the door behind her, her elegant features mirrored his.

Each step made her feel more in control. Poe and been successful on his mission. The First Order was scattered til the ends of the Galaxy. Unfortunately, Snoke had escaped, and Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found. No doubt Snoke had saved the murderous bastard.

A sour note, one that gripped Zi was the passing of Han Solo. She had felt his passing. Zipporah had happened to be watching Robb battle with Theon when the feeling of loss plagued her. It was as if the saber had entered her own body. All of Han's emotions, as he felt himself dying by his son's hand, flowed through Zi. Her body had been stiff during this very vivid vision. It took her some time to return to normal. The remainder of that day was spent in the Godswood mourning the loss of a great man.

Rey, or the girl that she assumed was Rey, had found Luke Skywalker. It was yet to be seen what Luke had decided to do. The force was not sharing that info with her. Fin was still unconscious, healing from extensive injuries from the piss poor excuse of a light saber. The saber was unstable, just like its wielder.

Alternately, the Hand of the King was in danger. She had seen it over and over again. She had warned Lord Stark that his father figure was in grave danger. House Stark was also in danger. She was a part of House Stark. A possessiveness had consumed her concerning this house. Her concern rivaled Robb's. Theon had joked as much causing both to sour in mood and take their frustrations out in bed.

Sansa had nearly completed her fighting clothes. The theme for the outfit was all black. Old Nan had joked that Zi was going to join Castle Black. Arya and Sansa could not believe that the older woman was capable of such jokes. It unnerved both girls.

The outfit that Zipporah designed was inspired by Kylo Ren's garb. Many black layers that crisscrossed across the chest and abdomen to protect against arrows and knives. Her pants were on the tighter side. One didn't need to be a fortune teller to know that Robb would be unhappy about it, but the tight fit would allow her to move easily through battle. Her long black boots reached her knees, giving her even more coverage. The two most important facets of her outfit-knife sheathes and a deep hood to cover her face. She wanted to be but a shadow on the battlefield. Vader would be a shadow as well, giving House Stark the advantage.

"My love, come back to bed." Robb's deep voice beckoned from behind.

"I can't sleep. Those dreams are haunting, and I don't feel all that great." Zi shrugged. She didn't feel 100%; the stress was getting to her.

Two weeks had passed since they exchanged vows. The duo had been inseparable and insatiable. Lord and Lady Stark had been quite understanding about the couple's absences throughout the day, but Zipporah had been determined to remain on track to understanding this strange world.

To make matters more stressful, Robb's name day slash their wedding reception would be commencing in four days. A number of Houses were sending members to attend, but these Houses did not include House Lannister. They were the only house to not announce their attendance. Strange considering even House Martell of Dorne were planning on attending. Lady Catelyn had predicted that the nobles would begin arriving tomorrow. Between the two Lady Stark's planning, the rooms were ready to receive their guests.

"Please," Robb murmured as he wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist.

"Alright babe." She whispered with a faint smile. His arms would always be her safe place.

**I want you.**

_Oh really?_

**_Please_ ** **?**

As they began to return to their room, she hummed in contentment-a tune from a watering hole she had visited on her missions with Poe. Robb glanced her way but said nothing. Her voice was sweet to his ears. He was sure that her singing voice was even lovelier than her hum.

Upon returning to their room, Vader, purring loudly, greeted them at the door. Robb regarded him with a smirk.

"Vader you need to sleep by the fireplace-now."

The cat immediately stopped purring and moved to the fireplace. Vader a made a point of looking at them,sighing, and turning his head away from them in defiance. Zipporah chuckled at the cat's antics.

"How did I get so lucky?" Robb mumbled as his hands snaked around her body, pulling her close.

"No idea." She quipped as she met his soft lips halfway.

They made love until the light peaked through the white clouds. Surprisingly, neither was tired. As they departed for breakfast, Robb's muscular hand snatched her delicate one, and he loved the feeling of her skin on his-even if it was just hand holding.

Upon their entrance to the dining hall, the elder Stark's regarded the young couple with knowing smiles. They had been young once.

As Lord Stark had put it the other night as Catelyn expressed her annoyance at the couple's disappearing act, the couple was working on their most important duty: furthering House Stark.

As the rest of the Stark children entered, each sibling grinned at their eldest brother. Zipporah shifted uncomfortably at their smiles and mischievous thoughts. Robb stabbed at his food in visible irritation. As if the gods sent intervening aid, a servant entered the hall without permission.

"Milord, Prince Oberyn Martell has arrived and has made his way to the Great Hall to be received." The same uninvited servant announced rather breathily to the room. Lord and Lady Stark as well as Robb shot up from their seats and moved to leave. Zipporah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Lady Zipporah, we must greet our guest." Lady Catelyn stated with an annoyed expression. Depressing her shoulders, Zipporah stiffly rose to her feet and joined her husband. She absent mindedly undid her hair as to cover her ears. Lady Stark had cautioned her about non-family members seeing her unique features. Robb felt her body language grow even more stiff as they walked.

**_Do not worry, love. Follow my lead._ **

_I_   _don't want to mess up._

_**You will not** _ _._ _**I will not let you.** _

Quickly adjusting her light grey one shoulder floor length gown, Zi silently followed Robb into the receiving room.

"Prince Oberyn of House Martell, may I present Lord and Lady Stark accompanied by future Lord and Lady Stark of House Stark." The same servant boisterously announced.

Prince Oberyn was adorned in colors that Zi had not seen in this realm before. The Prince was indeed handsome with a lined face with an obvious moody coloring to his face. He had extremely thin eyebrows for a eyes coal colored that easily matched his short hair. By his stance, she could tell that he was a fighter. He reminded her of Poe and the other pilots that stayed out in the sun for too long. The Prince moved to be directly in front of the older Stark's. "Ah Lord and Lady Stark. It is a pleasure."

Moving to Robb and Zi, "Ah, young lord and his lady wife. It most definitely a  _pleasure_."

Robb tensed but nodded nonetheless. Zipporah bowed just as Lady Stark had showed her days beforehand. Prince Oberyn's dark eyes never left her. His gazing made her feel uneasy.

_Robb, he's staring._

"Prince Oberyn, we are honored to have you as our guest. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours." Lord Stark interrupted. He motioned for a servant to bring forth bread and salt, and the two performed the same ritual Zipporah had weeks before.

Upon completion, he stated, "Thank you Lord Stark. Your hospitality is most appreciated. May I present my paramour, Ellaria." A beautifully exotic woman came forward and bowed to the couples. Both couples nodded in reply. Her uniques features caused Zipporah to smile at the older woman who returned an alluring look.

"Our belongings can be stowed later. May I join you for morning fast?"


	11. Femme Fatale

Before this moment, Zipporah felt that a situation could never be as awkward as when she witnessed a smile grace Kylo Ren's normally fierce features.

She had been wrong. This breakfast situation was becoming increasingly more awkward as each member of House Stark excused themselves from the table. It wasn't long before it was just Robb, Zipporah, Ellaria, and the Prince himself. She silently cursed the elder Stark's for ditching them. How was she supposed to deal with royalty? They sure as hell were not the same as Princess Leia Organa Solo.

Pleasant conversations of travel and weather had passed. Zipporah sensed the Prince wanted to ask rather blunt questions but refrained. ' _Propriety_ ' he thought sarcastically.

Zipporah could literally see him trying to dream up who her parents could be. Which house did she really belong to? When did she arrive in Westeros? What did this mean for House Stark?

He kept returning his thoughts to House Targaryen but dismissed this notion because of the rumors emerging from Pentos concerning two young dragons deciding which moves to make.

No doubt they wanted to reclaim the throne; and Dorne would help in any way they could, but what about the North? Would Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, aid Robert Baratheon again? Prince Oberyn was weighing his options. He needed the odds to shift.

An alliance with the North would be fortuitous.

_He wants an alliance._

**_With whom?_ **

_House Stark. He believes the Targaryens are making moves in a place called Pentos? And…. he's trying to figure out my heritage._

**_Who is he guessing?_ **

_House Targaryen._

Robb mentally snorted in reply causing her to mentally laugh with him. The Prince had a lot of work to do. How creative could his thinking get?

"Lady Zipporah, how is marriage treating you thus far?" Ellaria asked with a pleasant smile and tone. She was buttering Zipporah up. Classic tactic of fishing for information. Zi had seen her fair share of interrogations. They usually start off with a vanilla question.

"It is treating me quite well, Lady Ellaria. Thank you for asking." Her answer rolled off her tongue easily, but she hated the formality. It felt disingenuous.

"Excellent. It seems Lord Stark made a smart match. You are quite the beauty. What House are you from?" She pushed as she placed her chin on her hands. Her actions reminded Zipporah of when Bran and Rickon listened to her stories about her adventures with the Rebel Alliance.

"I am not a noble, milady. Just a blessed northerner." Zipporah smiled sweetly in return and mirrored Ellarias position. The two gentlemen silently watched the exchange.

"Very blessed indeed." The prince's beau conceded with a faint smile.

Robb nodded as he moved to address the Prince, " Prince Oberyn, it is time for myself and others to practice in the yard. Would you care to accompany us? My ladies, would you like to observe?"

"I would love to participate in this so called practice yard. Ellaria will be my cheerleader. I believe your Lady wife shall be  _yours_."

Zipporah knew what Oberyn was thinking. He was going to show a boy how to fight like a man. There was no way in hell that she'd tell Robb that Oberyn saw him as a boy. Robb was in the process of killing the boy within him, but she desperately wanted to preserve his wolfish smile. A smile that only emerged when he was being mischievous. It was easy to see that the North called for those who resided there to mature early on. Zi, of course, matured because of her father's lack of parenting. Robb had been furious when she showed him small tidbits of her childhood. He spat quite a few choice words at her missing father.

Oberyn was also thinking about how to tease Robb about Zi herself. He was struggling with what would bother the young man the most. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Zi felt her legs take her to the overlook deck where Lady Stark already stood. Ellaria and Zi joined her with greetings and turned their attention to their men below them.

"Prince Oberyn, you are joining this practice session?" Lord Stark affirmed as he pushed Theon's elbow up ever so slightly.

"I figured it would be entertaining to see these boys try to  _imitate_  being men." The Prince offered nonchalantly. His body language was carefree and lacked intimidation. He thought it would be too much for the honorable Stark's to handle. Foolish man.

Robb immediately stiffened, and his steel blues flashed with annoyance. Lord Stark sent him a warning look effectively barring the young lord from returning a choice comment of his own.

"Aye, perhaps you could teach them a thing or two? Your footwork is renowned, Red Viper."

Prince Oberyn smirked and bowed, "I would be honored to teach these  _boys_."

Robb gritted his teeth but somehow managed to choke out his thanks. As the boys suited up, Zipporah's eyes scanned the yard for anything out of place. Ever since her dreams had intensified, she had become hyper-vigilant. Something dark was approaching the North, Zi could not figure out which direction the threat would emerge from. The Martells seemed to have light side inspired auras. Zi knew there was a darkness lurking in Prince Oberyn, and it looked like he wanted revenge for what happened to his sister. No doubt, his anger was well founded.

The sound of wood meeting wood snapped her from her musings. Robb was currently taking on Jory with practice swords as Lord Stark and Prince Oberyn offered critiques. Zipporah knew this method would not work on Robb. He didn't respond well to real-time critiquing.

_Easy my love. We both know Jory has a weak right side. Ignore them and remember what we practiced._

She knew there would not be a reply. His focus was on the chess like game in front of him. Robb closed his eyes for but a moment and visibly relaxed. Shifting his feet, his new stance gave him greater balance and stability. Jory seemed to be enjoying this non-threatening Robb for he tried to land a number of blows, but Robb easily parried them. With each movement, Robb purposefully kept his distance and landed his strikes with speed, precision, and power.

Once Robb had moved out of Jory's advance, he easily landed a would be death blow to the soldier. Clapping sounded from Prince Oberyn's direction, "Lord Stark, I underestimated your boy. He fights well."

"Aye, he works hard with the blade." Lord Stark confirmed. Zi knew her Lord father was proud of Robb's success.

"I'm impressed. A northerner who practice balance, patience, and a hint of relaxation. Do you have a southerner training your son?" Prince Oberyn quirked his thin eyebrow at the older man.

"It's his lady wife. She works with him." Theon rudely interjected. Zipporah clucked her teeth at the stupid boy. He gave away pertinent information. Zi and Robb desperately wanted to keep their sessions private. It was not proper for a woman to fight in Westeros, especially when she was the one training a man.

"His lady wife?" Prince Oberyn mused aloud. "She fights as well? Are you sure she is not from Dorne?"

"I can attest that she is not from the South. She is a northerner." Lord Stark stated with confidence.

"I see. Ellaria has trained as well. Shall we see a battle of the femme fatales?"


	12. Face Down

"No." Both women simultaneously answered. Ellaria and Zi shared a look of relief.

"My love, I'm tired from our travel. I couldn't not possibly duel another." The Dornish woman purred as moved toward the men. Zipporah made no move to follow. While she was thankful for Ellaria's intervention on their behalf, Zi felt a wave of fatigue hit her. Her late night with Robb must have finally caught up with her. "Lady Catelyn, please excuse me, I do not feel well."

Her lady mother simply nodded at her, noting the girl's extra pale complexion.

Zi hastily left the deck and headed toward their room.

_I do not feel well babe. I'm going to lie down._

**_Do you need me?_ **

_I just plan on sleeping off this feeling. Please give my apologies to the Prince._

As she entered her room, Gwen greeted her with a hesitant smile. "Gwen, will you help me out of this dress? I'm feeling less than stellar." Gwen quit working on making the bed and assisted her mistress. Gwen could see the tiredness resting on Zipporah's normally flawless complexion.

Once the dress was unlaced, Zi shed it and quickly replaced it with one of her nightgowns.

Zi collapsed face down on the massive bed and felt sleep take her. Meanwhile, Gwen pulled the covers over her and motioned for Vader to join the already sleeping Zi. It was strange that this young woman was so tired. Gwen frowned at the slumbering form before her. A girl of six and ten should not be this tired.

Gwen hastily put the gown away, left the room, and headed toward the Maester's turret. Gwen refused to allow anything to happen to her kind mistress. Since her arrival, House Stark had greatly improved, both in demeanor and strength.

"Maester Luwin, I think Lady Zipporah requires your assistance." Maester Luwin ceased his crafting of herb mixtures.

"Oh? What is troubling her, young one?"

"Extreme fatigue maester. She fell face down on her bed…" Her voice drifted off.

"Ah, I see. Let me gather my things, and I will be there shortly. Have you spoken with Lord Robb?" The Maester moved rather quickly for his old age.

"No, I came straight to you." Gwen lowered her eyes and waited to be scolded for her hasty behavior.

"Please go inform Lord Robb of his lady wife's current state. Tell him I will meet him in their chambers."

Gwen slightly bowed and rushed toward the practice yard where she could hear shouting and clanging of metal. How was she supposed to tell the young, possessive lord that something might be wrong with his wife? Gwen already knew that Robb did not fully trust her, but she knew Zi did.

Increasing her pace, she moved along the side looking for the young lord. When she finally spotted him, he seemed to be in deep conversation with Prince Oberyn. Both men were speaking in low tones, and their faces downcast.

Gwen projected across the yard as best she could, "Milord, forgive me for interrupting, Maester Luwin sent me to get you."

Lord Robb pushed off of the stable wall and met her halfway. "What is it concerning Gwen? I'm in the middle of a very important-"

Cutting him off and immediately regretting it, Gwen announced, "Lady Zipporah passed out in your chambers milord. Maester Luwin is on his way there now." Robb's solemn face shifted to alarm. Moving away from the servant girl, he returned to Prince Oberyn for a but a moment and then moved toward House Stark's familial quarters. Prince Oberyn swiftly followed the young lord.

From their brief, intense conversation, Oberyn knew this girl was the real key to the North.

The duo arrived to find the Maester setting his belongings on the desk on the far wall.

"Lord Robb, could you roll her over?" The older man muttered as he pulled out several vials of herbs.

Robb cautiously moved to his wife's side. Somehow she was sleeping face down. This was not her typical posture. Sliding his armored arms underneath her, he slowly rolled her to lie on her back. Her normally ethereal complexion lacked any color. Robb's eyes searched her face for pain or distress, but he could not see any.

 ** _Love, are you alright?_**  He pushed at her mentally. Nothing.

"Milord, I need to assess her." Luwin gently pressed as he moved toward the young girl. Robb reluctantly moved away from her and stood beside a grim looking Prince Oberyn.

As Luwin inspected the young beauty, he gently probed for any obvious ailments. Robb meanwhile mentally pleaded with her to wake up. Prince Oberyn watched the young lord fret over his wife. They had been married for a short time, but they acted as if they had been together for many years. What kind of northerner magic would create such a connection?

"Milord, forgive my bluntness, but has Lady Zipporah bled since your wedding?" Robb blinked a few times and silently shook his head. "Milords, I need to perform a test. I believe it best to clear the room." Prince Oberyn could read between the lines and know that the Maester was trying to preserve the young girl's decency. Nudging Robb toward the door, the Dornish rogue cast one last look at the girl, she needed to get better.

Robb barely moved outside the door.

"She is strong, no?" Oberyn offered with a faint smile.

"Aye."

"When we spoke earlier, you mentioned that she was from the far north. Beyond the wall?" Oberyn had to know where this girl came from. Her origins could clarify future political skirmishes and could aid in understanding what was wrong with her.

Robb shifted uncomfortably. There was little room to lie about this. "No. Not from beyond the wall."

Prince Oberyn could immediately see through his reply. "Stark, we promised not to lie."

"She is not from Westeros." Robb muttered as his steel blues bored into the closed door. She seemed fine at morning fast and even at the yard. What happened? Did the gods need to show her something again?

"So across the narrow sea?"

"No."

"No? Where could she be from? She drop out of the sky?" Oberyn teased as he mulled over the information presented by a rather obstinate Stark. Robb's strained face answered him. The amused smile faded from Oberyn's strong features.

"She fell from the sky?" His voice sounded unsure and even nervous. What would Ellaria think of this? She almost challenged a being from the heavens.

"She described it as crashing." Robb began to pace. What could be taking so long?

* * *

 

Maester Luwin could feel the stress rolling off of the young Lord. He held smelling salts underneath her nose. Her eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

"Milady, you collapsed. Gwen and your lord husband are very worried. I would like to perform a test."

Zi trying to gather her bearings nodded and waited for the older man to continue.

"I need a urine sample, milady." She stoically moved to the curtain area that contained their chamber pot. Glancing down, she noted that it had already been cleaned. This was the worst adjustment from her previous life. Automatic flushing was a simple thing there; now, it was probably hundreds of years away.

Quickly doing her business, Zi moved back to her bed. She didn't want to see what the Maester was going to do with her pee. What was wrong with being tired?

After a few moments, Maester Luwin smiled kindly at her, "When did you last bleed?"

Mentally she counted the days. She should have bled last week.

"I missed. It should have been last week."


	13. Dream Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I researched medieval methods of pregnancy tests, and a super common one was mixing urine with a special wine….so I went with that. She's not far enough along to have morning sickness, etc.
> 
> 2\. Why would Robb answer/tell Oberyn? Recall the deep discussion in the practice yard? It has something to do with that and what's about to go down in this chapter and the next. :)

"I believe you Stark. What's more? Dorne's interests are very similar to the North's." Oberyn's statements laid heavily on Robb's shoulders. They had started off by discussing concerns in the yard to his beautiful wife's secret origins to regional interests. Robb wanted to go back to a few moments ago and take back all of the answers that he had given the prince. It didn't matter if he believed Robb or not, he had betrayed his wife's secret.

"Do not utter a thing mentioned in this hall." Robb replied in a dark tone. Her origins could not be known by anymore individuals.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Oberyn did not plan on betraying the North, nor their gift from the heavens. He knew she wasn't typical of Westeros-her complexion, accent, and movements.

The sound of the door opening pushed their conversation to silence. Maester Luwin beckoned, "Milord, we have much to discuss." Robb sucked in a breath and entered back into their chambers. This time Oberyn did not follow. He had much to contemplate. How could he present an alliance to Eddard Stark?

Robb's eyes landed on an awake Zi who greeted him with a weary smile. Her once elegantly braided hair had fallen into messy curls. While her skin lacked its usual luster, her sky blue eyes remained intense and lively.

"Milord, Lady Zipporah will be fine."

"What's wrong with her?" Robb pressed as he sat on the edge of their bed, grasping her feminine hands in his.

Before the Maester could reply, Zipporah grinned at his solemn expression. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in shock, but as the news set in, his serious face turned into an excited one. He whooped and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"How certain is this?" Robb murmured toward Maester Luwin.

"Her fatigue is the earliest known symptom. I performed a test, and it came back positive. Time will tell."

Robb grinned at his wife. This pregnancy came about rather quickly. Whether it was her odd origins or them being inseparable, they were successful in beginning a new lineage of House Stark.

"We will keep this to ourselves until it is certain." Robb stated as he held her gaze. Nodding to the young couple, the Maester turned, gathered his things, and left them. Zipporah watched Robb's face change from being thrilled to being deep in thought.

"What is it?" She whispered. He remained silent, desperately thinking of how to tell her of hisconversation with Oberyn.

"Robb."

"He knows."

_Who knows what?_

**_Oberyn knows about your origins._ **

He winced at her lack of reply. What was she supposed to say to that? The cat was out of the bag. Zipporah tried to think about how the General would respond to something like this. She'd be pissed as hell, but she'd forgive and immediately work on a new plan of action.

"You are in trouble mister. Now we're gonna have to replan." She teased with a tentative smile. The Dornish had positive force auras. They weren't about to waste this valuable piece of information.

"Well, Oberyn said Dorne's interests are very similar to that of the North's."

"I bet they are. They don't like the Lannisters anymore than we do."

"Aye. I bet my Father will agree to a marriage between houses."

"You're thinking Sansa to Tristan?"

"If needed. Who knows? Dorne may just want to help out of revenge."

"It's a powerful motive."

"So is you being pregnant."

Biting her lip, she shifted to rest her head on his armored chest. He had been out in the yard, her fatigue interrupted him. Now they were pregnant. They had fulfilled one of their important duties to House Stark. At sixteen, Zipporah never thought she'd be a parent. Then again, back on that rebel base, she had completely different life goals. It still seemed like she was dreaming.

"We're going to be parents." Zi stated with a laugh. "It's going to be one helluva ride, huh?"

Robb joined her laughter and easily decided that he spend the rest of the day with his wife in their chambers. Easing away from her, he began to shed the practice armor.

Zipporah watched him with an amusement. She was happy to see that he was forced to wear practice gear. It meant that he didn't have official armor yet. Her gift would be ready just before the celebration: a suit of armor fit for a king. The design had been her own, well, she had borrowed some concepts from the stormtroopers' gear.

Leaving his pants and white shirt on, Robb joined Zi in bed. Her head immediately found its home on his shoulder. His free hand found itself resting on her presently flat abdomen. They had created something. His goddess was giving him more than he ever could return.

Some time later…..

As Zipporah snoozed on his shoulder, Robb mulled over what he could say to his father concerning the Martells. Oberyn knew of their goddess. Oberyn vowed silence. What could the North offer Dorne? Would they need Dorne's support? If Zi's visions were true, they would be at war with the Lannisters. Dorne would be step one in attacking Twin from both sides.

The Tyrell's of Highgarden would pose a problem. They backed the Lannisters, but their sentiment could be changed. But how?

His mind immediately felt Zi projecting in her sleep. At times, her gift would overpower his mind, and they would share dreams. He didn't fight her dream. Closing his eyes, he watched her dream with physical and mental shock.

_His Aunt Lyanna, pregnant with a mystery child, was dressed in Targaryen colors. She was walking hand-in-hand with a white-haired,young faced Rhaegar Targaryen. The prince was adorned in armor that beautifully matched the young woman beside him. She seemed content walking arm in arm with him-the exact opposite of what Robb had been told all of his life._

" _My wild wolf, we must separate for a time. That brute of a Baratheon will not let you go without a fight…"_

The images shifted to Lyanna giving birth to a boy black of hair, pale skin, and purplish-grey eyes. A cloaked figure sat beside the dying beauty.

" _Promise me, Ned. Keep my Jon safe."_

_"I promise."_

The dream ended. Robb opened his eyes to glance around the room. Vader lifted his head to check on his master. Vader stared intensely at Robb. Did the cat see it too?

Robb had to speak to his father immediately. Jon was half Stark, half Targaryen. It was imperative that he be legitimized as soon as possible. Jon wasn't Ned Stark's bastard but his nephew. They weren't brothers. They were cousins: one the rightful, future King of the Seven Kingdoms, the other the future Warden of the North.

Dorne would back Jon's claim. Robb gently shifted Zipporah's head from his shoulder to the pillow behind him, climbed out of bed, and quickly dressed in his Stark colors. It was nearing the time for the evening meal. No doubt more guests had arrived, he could not look improper or messy. Before he moved to leave, he knew he'd need his wife there to help convince his father.

"Love, wake up. I need you." Robb poked her exposed shoulder. Yawning out of her sleep, her eyes met his.

"You called?" She teased.

"We need to talk to my father. I know about Jon."

"Wait how?" She asked in surprise.

"You showed me in your sleep." He answered in a smug tone.

"Ugh. Fuck my life." She lamented as she gingerly climbed out of bed. Annoyed with herself, she swiftly removed her night attire and changed into a dark purple grape colored floor-length gown. The dress left her right shoulder bare. The gown looked as though it had been draped to fit her figure. Robb gulped down his desire for her. In his mind, she could wear a sack cloth and still be the most beautiful woman in Westeros.

"Okay, let's do it." She announced as she ran her hands through her long, wavy hair. Robb lifted his arm, and she readily looped hers with his. As they walked the halls, they noted the commotion sounding from the Great Hall.

"More lords must have arrived." Robb stated with amusement.

"Great. More names to remember." She sarcastically added. Upon their arrival, the music ceased and all eyes were on them.

_This is awkward._

**_Tell me about it._ **

The couple smiled in unison and moved to sit beside Lord and Lady Stark. The music and noise resumed. Zi offered little Rickon a smile, but Arya jumped up from her spot by Jon to shove Rickon away from Zi and insert herself there. She was excited about something.

"Zi, the Umbers are here!"

"Okay...and?" She drifted with confusion.

"They are great warriors-like you." Arya beamed.

Letting out a laugh, Zi grinned, "Alright, where are these mighty warriors?" Arya simply pointed to a table where rather large men sat, drinking northern ale and laughing heartily. There was a woman seated at the table, and she seemed to be standing her own amongst the men.

"The giants?"

"Aye. Lord Jon Umber and his son, Smalljon."


	14. The Northern Lords & Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jon can't be a king right now. Those who messaged me with concerns about Jon being "king material," have no fear. Robb is a sixteen-year-old boy who has tons of thoughts running through his mind. He's allowed to dream. Goodness knows that once season  
> 1 begins, it goes downhill from there.
> 
> 2\. There is a brief mention of rape in this chapter. Nothing graphic. Just mentioned. For those of you who have triggers, this shouldn't cause discomfort, but I'm warning my readers regardless.

Rising from her seat, Zi allowed Arya's excitement to flow through her. Zi knew it was improper for a lady to greet men before her lord-husband did.  _Opps?_

She would later claim ignorance. As she walked to the table, she reminded herself to stand up straight, pull shoulders back, and keep her head held high. With each step, she played over what she'd say.

"Aye, if it's not the mysterious beauty of the North that claimed Robb Stark as hers!" The older giant boomed with jest. His frame was rather large in both height and width; his face, hardened from the frigid Northern air, was framed by a hefty, greying  
beard. While he appeared intimidating, his dark eyes, though piercing, held a warmth within them. His son, Smalljon, was simply a younger model of his father.

"Aye, but I believe it was he who did the claiming." She returned with a grin.

"Ha! The young beauty has jokes! Dirty ones at that! I like her." Greatjon announced to the table.

Turning, he addressed the Stark's table with a loud voice that easily carried over the noise of the hall, "Hey Ned, your good-daughter is a keeper! She's a looker and a joker!"

Ned turned away from Robb, who hadn't even noticed her departure from his side, to return, "Aye, she is a Stark."

Umber simply laughed in reply. The other Northern Lords chuckled along with him. "Alright, milady, are ya gonna sit with yer family or the Northern Lords who have pledged their allegiance to ya?" Smalljon questioned with a toothy grin.

"Well, my lord-husband is quite possessive. If you lot keep your hands to yourselves, I'll join for a lively conversation. Arya tells me your great warriors?" She returned as she sat beside Smalljon.

_I'm playing the table. Allies, right?_

_**Aye, charm them.** _

"Bah, Umber's no real warrior. He just pretends. Lord Rickard Karstark at your service milady." An older man offered with a genuine smile. Zipporah took a moment to assess their force signatures: all light save for Karstark who seemed grey rather than  
pure light. No matter, she'd win him over.

"Don't listen to Karstark, we Umbers are known." Greatjon responded with a prideful facial expression.

"I see. Clearly, you have a height advantage." She offered with a smile.

"See? Lady Stark knows!" Smalljon grinned sideways at her. "Anyone notice how muscular she is? Look at her arms!" Smalljon bellowed to the table.

"Watch it. She is a lady." Hissed a strong, feminine voice. "A Stark." Zi cast a glance at the only other woman at the table. She was the only female Lord. Zipporah recalled hearing Arya once beg Lord Stark to send her to Bear Island to learn how to be a lady warrior.

"My apologies miss. I meant no offense." Smalljon retreated his words.

"No offense taken. I'll admit I'm pretty strong, but no doubt not as strong as the Lady of Bear Island." The older woman seated at the end of the table raised her ale mug in reply.

"That she-bear is a strong one." Lord Umber conceded.

"I'm glad she's with us then." Zipporah commented with a grateful expression.

"Aye. We are all with you milady. Well, the Boltons are questionable. Jealous bastards they are."

Zipporah raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I am not familiar?"

"Roose Bolton and his bastard are known for their blood-sporting. They rarely offer anything to the North but dramatic, unnecessary blood."

"Huh." Was all she could come up with. Another threat to the Starks.

Robb glanced at Zi every so often to check on her. She seemed to be faring well with the rough Northern Lords.

"Father, I know about Jon. You need to tell Mother. Legitimize him. We will need him to play the game." Ned raised his eyebrows at his son, and lowered his shoulders in reply. After some time, Ned murmured, "You sound sure."

"Zipporah showed me while she slept—his real origins. If something happens to King Robert, he is the rightful heir to the throne."

"Hush, you speak of treason. Targaryen blood is demanded to be shed."

"No, but we both know that Robert Baratheon will not be in power much longer. Lord Baelish and the Lannisters are making moves. We must make ours."

Ned nodded in reply. His son had matured in these past few weeks. Zipporah had caused a positive change in him. "We will discuss this privately."

"Tonight?" Robb questioned.

"Tonight." His father grimly confirmed.

Zipporah smiled at the lords and politely excused herself from their presence. They grinned and toasted in her honor. Moving toward the Martells, her eyes connected with the Princes who greeted her with the same exuberance as the lords, "Ah, Lady Stark, it is good to see you. Feeling better?"

"Very much so. Thank you, Prince Oberyn."

_I know you know. We have much to discuss._

His eyes widened but he did not give away his shock. She was a goddess. The northern god was real.

"Excuse me, I have to make my rounds," Zi offered with a smug smile. Unaware of the mental message, Ellaria nodded to her and expressed her condolences on having to play the room.

Slowing making her way back to Robb's side, she greeted many in passing. Upon returning to her husband's warm side, she gave her family a warm, genuine smile.

"Making friends?" Bran innocently asked.

"You could say that." Zipporah replied with a faint smile.

"She was playing politics," Theon murmured, "she's damn good at it."

"Watch it." Jon hissed at the Kraken. It warmed her to see Jon seated with the Starks.

_Thanks, Jon._

He nodded in reply. He was growing accustomed to her mental communication. At first, he was hesitant, which was understandable, but as time wore on, it became a necessity. The training yard was when they communicated the most.

As Jon watched his siblings eat and giggle at different topics, Jon mulled over what he and Robb had discussed before training. Robb had mentioned that the future of the family may be put in jeopardy. Zipporah had seen it. Originally, Jon had entertained the idea of joining the Night's Watch, but his family was going to need him. He would not abandon his family.

_**Later that night….** _

Zipporah found herself staring into a roaring fire as she heard the older Starks gathering. Her hearing picked up Lord and Lady Stark, Robb, and Jon. Theon was not a Stark, and the other children were too young to understand. Sansa and Arya would receive a watered down version later. Zipporah knew this conversation was necessary, but it caused much stress on her and Robb. They had seen the gritty details. Both Lady Stark and Jon deserved to know the truth.

"Ned, you called us here. What is so important?" Catelyn huffed at her husband. Not only was it late, but her husband's bastard was considered important enough to be here. Catelyn was already put off by her husband insistence that he joined them at their table for dinner.

"Catelyn, this is hard for me to explain." Robb shifted to move by his Mother's side. He anticipated that she would not react well, and he did not blame her. This was a difficult truth to receive.

"Jon is not my son. He is Lyanna's." Ned started in a low voice. Jon's stunned facial expression mirrored Catelyn's. Zipporah moved to stand beside Jon—to offer him support. She grasped his hand in hers and gave a small squeeze. She had learned that trick from Poe. He often did that gesture during meetings that discussed potentially dangerous missions.

"I found Lyanna in the Tower of Joy, guarded by Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower, and Ser Oswell Whent…she was dying."

"A mortal wound delivered by the kingsguards?" Catelyn questioned with curiosity. She was taking the news better than expected—for now.

"No, from childbirth. Her son, Jon lay quiet, gurgling in her arms. I held my sister as she died. She asked me to promise that I'd keep Jon safe."

"You lied to me." Catelyn accused in an angry and sad tone. Waves of guilt rolled off of her. Zi winced at the amount of guilt—she had treated Jon terribly; all because of a lie.

With a pained expression he continued, "Robert had declared that all Targaryen must be put to death, eradicated. In order to keep my promise, Jon's parentage had to be changed."

Jon bit his lip and slumped his shoulders, "I'm Rhaegar Targaryen's son? Born of rape?" In Jon's loud mind, it was worse to him to a product of rape than infidelity.

Ned was quick to correct him, "No. Lyanna loved Rhaegar, and Rhaegar loved her. He did not kidnap her like first thought. She ran away with him. Your parents loved you. They fought a whole war to stay together and to protect you."

Silence ensued, and it was deafening. Zipporah looked at Robb who seemed to be thinking the same as her: silence was worse than angry comments.

"Milady, Jon, I can show you as gods have shown me?" Zipporah knew that they needed more than Ned's word on the events that occurred.

"The gods showed you? Why?" Jon questioned with a slight edge to his tone.

Zipporah knew it would difficult explaining why, but it was necessary, "They showed me, so I would be able to mend this rift now. The gods did not want you to think that you weren't important, Jon. You are destined to do great things."

"Milady, the gods do not want you to feel guilty. They intended for Jon to grow up self-sufficient. Now that he is nearly of age, he can stand on his own two feet without any validation but his own. Lady Stark, he is your nephew. He deserves grace now, yes?"

Jon smiled faintly at her. Her explanation made sense to him. He had often wondered why things were the way that they were, and now he had answers. His brothers, no cousin's wife, gave him answers.

"Jon," Lady Catelyn began, "I apologize for the harshness. It will be different now." Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to Ned, "We have more to discuss, alone." Her tone was cold and bitter. Ned simply nodded. The two older Starks left the teens to their own devices.

"Father didn't say it, but he is going to legitimize you as a Stark." Robb offered with a half-smile. Jon returned it and uneasily scratched the back of his head.

"Jon, Robb and I have news. You cannot tell anyone yet, but I feel like you could use an uplifting kind of news?" Zi offered with a shrug.

"Aye, to know I'm an orphan and hated by the king is a lot. But it is good to know that my uncle loves me enough to keep me safe. Plus, I have family. What is your news?"

"You will be an uncle—if everything goes well." Robb announced with pride.

"You're pregnant?" Jon asked Zipporah who eagerly nodded. Jon had a very similar response to Robb. He uncharacteristically howled with excitement and hugged them both.

"So who knows?"

"Just you. I want to be further along before we announce it to the Seven Kingdoms." Zipporah hummed.

"Makes sense. Now, tell me. What's going on?" Jon questioned with curiosity.

Robb briefly explained Zipporah's visions and the rumors that flew out of King's Landing.

"…We have the Martells and the North. No doubt, we can snag the Tyrells." Robb ended with a devilish grin.

"How do you figure that?" Jon asked with a laugh. The story his cousin had spun was quite entertaining. It was strange to be considered a major player in the Seven Kingdoms. Writing his Aunt and Uncle who allegedly resided in Pentos across the Narrow Sea.

"Margaery Tyrell is available. Once you are legitimized, we should make them an offer."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to wed the Rose of Highgarden." Jon clarified with a suspicious facial expression. Was he worthy of such a match? The word from the South was that she was beautiful. She rivaled Cersei Lannister and came in a close second to Zipporah. House Stark would be more powerful than most of the Houses-in alliances and territory. Jon's potential marriage would set up the Lannisters to be surround by the time of the potential war.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Robb quipped with a smirk.

"Absolutely not."


	15. Plot Twist Part 1

The past two days were a whirlwind. Between planning for the party, receiving guests, and battling the growing visions, Zipporah felt absolutely exhausted. How was she supposed to dance and be merry in just a few hours?

Lucky for her, Lady Catelyn dismissed her to start getting ready for the festivities. As she passed through the halls, her mind drifted to her husband and his cousin. The two men had been inseparable since the news was given. The two were constantly talking about fighting techniques and politics. Theon seemed irritated by this change but silently dealt with it. Jon's confidence also went up. He knew who he was and that made all the difference.

Upon reaching her and Robb's room, Zi found Gwen waiting for her. "I've drawn a bath for you, milady." Zipporah smiled warmly at the young girl. She, too, had grown. Her self-esteem had blossomed, and she carried herself with pride. Gwen would say it was because she was the servant of one of the most important people in the North, but Zi knew otherwise. When she had brazenly interrupted Robb in the yard, she had discovered her voice.

"Milady, the dress you had commissioned arrived." Zipporah nodded as she climbed into the tub. The hot water greeted her cold skin with a quiet hiss. As she settled into the relaxing water, a sigh escaped her soft lips. Gwen bustled about the room, setting up to dress and adorn her mistress with different perfumes and jewelry. Lady Catelyn had insisted that her good-daughter be adorned in dragon glass. The obsidian gems would complement Zipporah's ethereal complexion.

As she washed her hair and body, Zipporah hummed an old watering hole tune. It was something that would never leave her. She could still see the different patrons laughing jovially at whatever story Poe Dameron was telling. He had turned to her when the roar of the listeners became deafening and winked at her. She had been 14 at the time, and foolishly had a crush on the talented pilot. Poe had totally known it too. It was now humorous to think that she thought Poe was a good match for her. Robb was much different than Poe. Both loyal, protective, and sacrificing but their temperaments and goals were opposite. The similarities were more important to her. Zi wanted surround herself with people who were resolved. Poe was a rebel through and through—to dismantle the First Order, while Robb was the young Wolf seeking to protect what was his. Zipporah's hand found its way to rest on her presently flat abdomen. She was terrified yet thrilled. It would be imperative to keep her hands away from that area tonight.

Once the water turned cold, Zipporah was met by Gwen with a towel. Gwen swiftly dried her mistress and began her work to properly prepare her for the feast. Zipporah relaxed as Gwen began to apply a sensual smelling oil to her shoulders. Robb was now 17 years old. She had teased him earlier that he was an old fart which led to a long explanation of what that actually meant. Once he understood, he gave her a low chuckle which caused her to kiss him senseless. He would be her undoing.

Gwen dried her lady's hair and styled it as her lady wished—unbraided, left in strong waves that covered her unique ears. Zipporah had handed her two very unfamiliar things. Lipstick, as her lady had described it, was meant to be placed on the lips to enhance her complexion, and then eyeliner that was meant to decorate her eyes. Once her makeup was perfect, Zipporah grinned at the dress before her. The long, voluminous black dress had a plunging deep neckline and was adorned with galactic crystal embroidery. She had drawn the galaxy from memory. She had spent countless nights staring at the night sky and once she was flying through the Galaxy, she committed to memory the placement and colors of the various stars and planets. The seamstress had been hesitant about the styling—using fabric like silk and organza to make a dress. The dressmaker had asked if Zi would be cold in such light fabrics, but Zi had danced around the question. How do you tell a non-Stark that she was a humanoid who easily adapted to different temperatures?

Once she was tied into the galactic dress, Gwen placed the dragon glass jewelry around Zi's neck and wrist. The ears would be left untouched, because they needed to go unnoticed at all cost.

"Milady, you look out of this world." Gwen murmured in awe. Zipporah felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Thank you Gwen. Is it time?" Just as Gwen opened her mouth to respond, a familiar knock sounded at the door.

Gwen silently opened the door and Robb entered adorned his new armor. He began "My love the armor-" but his words drifted away as his eyes rested on her.

"Gwen leave us." Robb muttered as he grasped his young wife's hand. Once the door closed, Robb's lips were on hers. Pulling away, he complimented, "You cease to amaze me. You're a good enough name day gift."

"The armor is my way of ensuring that our child will have a father that will always return from battle." She reached up and wiped the lipstick from his face.

"What are you wiping away?" He inquired as his eyes roamed her dress.

"Lipstick. It's a special mixture that turns my lips to be a deeper red color."

"Is that safe—for the baby?" His hand traced her sternum causing her to shudder.

"Absolutely. Now, let's go greet our guests. You can take this dress off of me later."

Robb gulped and simply nodded. He lifted his arm, and she easily looped her arm with his. As they walked, Zipporah felt positive energy emanating from the direction of the Great Hall. It was oddly calming to her. Positivity signaled that the Dark Side of the force was not lurking in Winterfell, for tonight. It would allow Zi to relax for the evening. Her pack of wolves were safe.

As they entered, the room roared with drunken exuberance. It appeared that the Northern Lords had not stopped the party since the first dinner. Robb was grinning from ear to ear while Zipporah cast a sensually meek smile. Robb led her to their place of honor—a table that sat perpendicular to the rest of the tables. The couple would be able to see everyone and everything as it happened. Zipporah sat beside Robb, and smirked as she watched him gulp down a mug of northern ale. It was going to be a long night.

The crowd continued its roar until Lord Stark reigned the crowd in; he had an announcement to make.

"Lords and Ladies, I am honored of your presence here, in this Great Hall, to celebrate my son Robb's name day and his recent marriage to Lady Zipporah. Tonight is a night of celebration for tomorrow, winter comes."

"Aye!" Many voiced boomed back to the older Lord. Grimly smiling, Eddard Stark returned to his lady wife's side.

Dinner was brought out soon after. The attendees hastily dug into the boar and elk meat presented. As the crowd was all but silent, Zipporah took the opportunity to glance around the room to note who was in attendance and who was not. The majority of the Northern houses were in attendance. House Bolton was the only House of the North not present, and for good reason too, members of the Dark Side were not welcome here. Perhaps the Boltons knew they were not welcome and interpreted the invitation as a formality. House Baratheon had sent a lower lord of Storm's End to attend. He had brought many gifts from the King and his brothers, Stannis and Renly. Zipporah knew they would be spending quite a bit of time penning thank you letters.

"Milady, there is a visitor here that claims he was invited, but he is not on the list." Gwen whispered into Zipporah's ear. Nodding, Zipporah gave Robb a kiss on the cheek, murmured about using the restroom, and headed for the main gate/receiving area. As the frigid air hit her skin, she shifted her posture to cause her body to adjust more quickly. She had learned this trick when she had visited Jakku, but she had been dealing with extreme heat.

"I am telling you, I am a Lord." A strong dissatisfied voice rang into the yard.

"Sir, you're a dwarf." The guard teased.

"Guard, you are being out of line. I will be telling Lord Stark of your impropriety on the morrow. Sir, what is the matter of this intrusion?"

The smaller man, who was adorned in a burgundy cloak and golden colored clothes, chuckled, "You must be the new Lady Stark. Madam, I am Lord Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister. I apologize for the late arrival. My Father has a tendency of deciding issues without my knowledge."

At the mention of House Lannister, Zipporah's face hardened. A lion was here in Winterfell. The force had told her earlier that there was nothing to worry about. Why did it change? She immediately evaluated his force signature, he was light. Mentally stunned, she faked a smile and replied, "My Lord forgive my ignorance. Please come in, the festivities are in full swing."

"Aye. I've heard the North knows how to throw a name day celebration. Pray tell Lady Stark, will there be dancing at this celebration?" He seemed to be amused by the situation. Based on the descriptions of the Lannisters, Tyrion was an anomaly.

"I believe so. Why do you ask?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Grinning, he lowered his cloak hood to reveal a head of dirty blonde hair and two distinct eye colors evaluating her as she evaluated him. Raising his small arm, he quipped,"Would you do me the honor?"


	16. Plot Twist Part 2

Hesitantly, she took his arm and twisted their direction toward the Great Hall. For his smaller stature, Tyrion kept pace with hers. He seemed to be in deep thought. Carefully, she pried into his mental framework, the she wolf is much more than the North lets on. Keeping her pride hidden, Zi commented, "A long journey from Castle Rock?"

His shoulders tightened for but a moment at the mention of the Rock. "Indeed, nothing a pint of Northern ale and a woman won't fix." She raised an eyebrow at his crassness. The familiarity of his demeanor could not go unnoticed. For a lord, his relaxed state of being impressed her. When surrounded by non-family members, the Starks consistently held to a guarded persona, even Theon did so on formal occasions. Tyrion reminded her of the resistance pilots she once called brothers.

"Tell me, milady, does my truthfulness bother you?" The teasing in his voice was quite evident.

"Not at all. I've heard worse." She offered with a guarded smile. He returned a toothy grin and nodded in agreement, "I suspected as much. You don't strike me as a highborn lady who lacks any original thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As it was intended to be." Simply nodding in reply, she motioned for the guard to open the doors leading to the Great Hall.

As the odd pair entered, they went unnoticed except for the pair of eyes that mattered most-Robb.

_Found him at the gate. Play nice. He is._

Her enhanced eyesight noted his bristling at her mental message. Hastily, he snatched up another ale and began gulping it down. Rolling her eyes at his immaturity, Zi led Tyrion to Lord Stark's table.

"Lord Stark, may I present Lord Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister." She announced in a subtle tone. Oddly, she felt the need to protect this little man from any nasty comments. His force signature was light, not darkness. This lion was not the looming threat, which meant that his sister or brother would bring sorrow to the North.

_He's not the one Robb._

Robb's face hardened for but a moment. Excusing herself from the two lords, who were exchanging pleasantries, Zi headed back to be by Robb's side.

As she lowered herself into her chair, her ears picked up on a sharp intake of breath and her nose inhaled the scent of alcohol.

"You didn't go to the bathroom." Robb muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Is that a statement or a question?" She quipped back as she presented Robb a smug smile.

His silence and look of displeasure caused her to roll her eyes again.

_It's your birthday. There was a problem at the gate. I took care of it._

**_What if something happened to you? To our child?_ **

_I'm sorry._

His strong hand found hers. Grasping it, he squeezed affectionately and rubbed circles on the back of her hand. His movements abruptly stopped.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark. Congratulations on your recent vows. House Lannister has brought gifts in celebration of your union, and happy name day Lord Robb." Tyrion stated with a slight bow.

"Thank you for kind words, Lord Tyrion. The gifts are too much and much appreciated." Zipporah replied with a smile. Robb nodded and added, "Aye. Thank you. Please enjoy yourself tonight."

"Oh I fully intend to, but first, I must ask, how did you two meet?" Tyrion smiled at the two, waiting for a story to be told.

"I was lost, and Robb found me." She replied smoothly. Tyrion glanced at Robb who again nodded in agreement. He stared for several moments, waiting for a sign of a lie or a tell. While the man was part of the light side, he was still curious.  _There is no ignorance; there is knowledge…_

"How romantic and cryptic. Well then, I must go find that northern ale." Tyrion relented with a half smile. Once the little Lannister wandered back into the crowd, Robb released a sigh and chuckled, "You cease to amaze me."

"Aye, I couldn't agree more. I wonder what gifts the Lannisters have decided to give us. If they're ugly, can we hold a bonfire?"

Before Robb could answer, a strong, familiar voice interrupted, "Lady Stark, may I have this dance?" The couple looked up to see a smiling Oberyn Martell dressed in the finest clothes Sunspear could offer.

Robb shrugged and allowed Zipporah to make the decision. The ale had dulled Robb's possessiveness, which would have come in handy. Zipporah, not wanting to be rude, moved her head in agreement.

Once they reached the floor, Zipporah concentrated on following his lead. Dancing in this place was much different from the galaxy far far away. Oberyn's eyes searched the room around him, surprisingly, no one noticed that the heart of the North was in the clutches of the Red Viper.

"You've seemed to recover from our last encounter." She murmured as she glanced at Robb who was currently engaged in conversation with GreatJon.

"It seems I have. After much prayer and contemplation, I have chosen to follow you, Goddess." There was a long pause in their conversation. Zipporah's visions had not shown this. The force had left her speechless. Another ally collected. Another House to think of her more than a pilot. She went from a force sensitive pilot to a goddess. She knew she wasn't a goddess. Robb knew she was special but not a god. The realm needed to believe that she was a goddess-to defeat the rising darkness and keep the balance in the light's favor.

"I accept. For the time being though, this allegiance must be kept in the dark." She offered a grim look of warning.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to commit treason. The Baratheon temper is renowned."

The music ended signaling to the duo to separate. Zipporah could sense Robb's anxiety for her. Something in her stirred, and she felt a surge of warmth come from her abdomen. Fighting the desire to grasp her abdomen, she muttered to Prince Oberyn, "Thank you for the nice dance. We shall talk again soon."

"Aye, til then goddess."

Zipporah swiftly whipped her head in all directions to ensure that no one had heard what he called her. Her mind searched for any minds that were curious. Fortunately, the majority were too intoxicated to create any reasonable thoughts; most of them were inappropriately directed at her. In that moment, she felt overwhelmed and quickly made her way back to Robb who was joking around with Theon. Robb, though his senses dulled,could feel her anxiety.

"Zipporah?" His voice immediately calming her alarm.

"My love." She paused to give him a hesitant smile and then her face went blank, "Theon." Theon rolled his eyes at her iciness. He couldn't believe she was holding a grudge for a thought he had last week. It had been a fleeting thought.

"Enjoy your dance with the prince?" Theon sneered as he took another sip of ale. Robb stiffened at the reminder and waited for her reply. Pausing to find the right insult, Zipporah rolled her eyes and retorted, "he's a better dancer than you, Theon."

_He's with us. We have Dorne._

Only slightly relaxing, Robb pushed, "Did you like dancing with him?"

"Not particularly, no. I did it out of respect." Zi scrunched her face in hurt as his insinuation. How could he think she'd be interested in that? Had she not told him that she was his and his alone?

Feeling righteous anger, she clenched her teeth and seethed, "It may be your birthday, but don't you ever think I would wander from you. I suddenly don't feel well." Moving away from her husband, she swiftly left the hall. Her pace was abnormally fast, and her eyes were filled with tears. The unfamiliar liquid clouded her vision and she found herself running into something solid and warm.

"Zipporah?" Jon's concerned voice greeted her. "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I'm away from you dumb brother." He was impressed by her ability to keep up appearances. In her state, she could have easily messed up and called him 'cousin.'

"Aye, what did he do now?" Robb could be incredibly dense.

"Implied I was potentially unfaithful. How could he?" Her eyes said more than her lips did. There was something more there. What was she holding back?

"Ale and jealousy are a strong combination. Let me walk you to your room. I'll talk to Robb." Jon smiled kindly at the saddened girl. She simply nodded in reply.

As the two walked, a heaviness in the air settled around them. What were they supposed to talk about? She wrestled with herself. Robb had doubted her. She could chalk it up to his drunkenness, but it hurt nonetheless. It had been less than week since they had discovered they were expecting.  _How dare him_. Her hands subconsciously grasped at her abdomen. Jon's eye caught her subtle movement. His jaw dropped. His cousin's wife was expecting. An heir to the North created. Jon withheld any comment concerning the pregnancy. Clearly, it was not public knowledge. Robb and his beauty would divulge when it was time. Jon knew better than to question her timing. The gods spoke to her frequently.

When they arrived at the door, Zi tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Jon wanted to laugh at her sad attempt of a smile, but he knew better than that.

"Thank you, Jon."

"Feel better." Jon murmured as he left her. He needed to speak with Robb immediately. Jon paced to the hall where he could hear laughter and loud talking. As he entered, his eyes met Robb's. Robb raised an eyebrow at him. What was Jon doing here? He had declined the festivities-keeping up appearances.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Robb questioned with an amused smile. Jon could tell Robb was nearly gone. Normally, he'd be worried sick about Zipporah.

"I ran into Zipporah in the passageways."

Theon cut in, "So?"

Jon sighed heavily, "She was in tears, Robb. You insulted her." Robb seemed to be trying to think about Jon's words.

"Crying?" Robb repeated.

"You questioned her loyalty to you."

"Why do you have to ruin his mood on his name day, Jon?" Theon sneered as he glanced at a female servant who gave him a shy smile.

"Because it's his wife." Jon snapped and leaned in and whispered so only Robb could hear, "who's caring your child."

Robb bit his lip in confusion. Nodding to himself, he grabbed Jon's shoulder and slightly shook it let his cousin know he heard him.

"Let my Father know I'll be back?"

"Aye." Jon confirmed as he shot Theon another glare. Robb could not walk as quickly as he normally could. He damned the ale in that moment. Clumsily, he made it to their room.

Carefully, he opened the door to see Zipporah staring into the fireplace with a sad expression.

"Love?" Robb asked as he took a wobbly step.

"What do you require Lord Robb?" She mocked as she moved away from him. He felt a dull pain his chest at her tone.

"Jon told me I hurt you. I can't remember exactly what I did, but I apologize." Robb replied with a somber expression.

"You asked me if I liked dancing with Oberyn. You insinuated that I was capable of infidelity."

"I...I, don't have an excuse. Zipporah. Uh, I should never have questioned you. You are my wife and the mother of my child. We are bound."

"We are. You even claimed me. I could never be up disloyal to you. Don't you  **ever**  doubt me again."

"Never again."


	17. Banter

In the morning, Robb awoke with a headache that he knew he'd rightly earned. He felt like shit, and last night, he was shit. He let his jealousy take hold and nearly caused a rift between himself and his beautifully patient yet powerful wife. Rolling over, his eyes landed on her decorated back. All the different markings meant something to her, yet the only ones he understood were the different moons that climbed up and down her spine. Reaching out, his fingers lightly traced the moons. His eyes strained to take in every detail of the curve of her back. Fearing that he'd wake her, he halted his movements and simply stared at her.

"Why did you stop? It felt nice." Her voice rang out in the quiet room. Vader seemed to agree with her as he purred in contentment. Vader usually mimicked his master's disposition.

Relief washed over Robb. She was no longer angry with him.

He kissed her bare shoulder in affection. Twisting, her soft lips met his. As she pulled back, she noted the circles under his eyes and pale complexion. He was hungover, and it entertained her.

"Robb, you look like shit." His eyes widened at her blatant remark. As her laughter flooded the room, he could not resist joining her. He did, in fact, look like shit.

"That's not very nice." He teased as he moved to pull her into his arms. She did not fight him. His arms were a place of safety.

"I can't begin to apologize for last night. You were doing my family a great service, and I questioned you. It will not happen again."

"I want you to tell me when I'm wrong Robb, but don't question my love for you. That will remain constant." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"We can stay in bed today. If you wish?" Robb offered in a quiet voice.

"No, we have a Lannister in Winterfell. It is best to win him over. I will need you and Jon. Do not bring Theon. I'm unsure of his loyalty."

"What? He's like a brother."

"Like is the keyword. He may be your friend, but he is not Stark blood." Shifting out of his arms, she moved to change her clothes. Sansa had gifted her with a new gown. A midnight blue strapless gown dawning a pronounced sweetheart neckline. The gown had embroidered with flowers that were native only in the North. If one looked closely, some flowers even possessed frost detailing. The gown came with a strapless lace overlay, topped with a sheer cape covering her shoulders. It, too, had floral detailing.

Running her hands through her long hair, she easily rid herself of the tangles that formed during her sleep. Her ears needed to remain hidden. It pained her to not be able to be creative with her hair. It was and is an outlet for her many thoughts. Restricting herself to leaving her hair down was awkward to her.

Meanwhile, Robb followed her lead, but he knew he needed a bath. He smelled like a barrel of ale, unbefitting of a future lord.

"I'll see you in the hall for morning fast." He muttered as he stared at the empty bathing basin.

"Sure. I'll send Gwen in to draw you a bath. Your thoughts are too cloudy for you to do it yourself. Relax." She blew him a kiss and left.

Robb glanced at Vader who continued to purr. "Why did she blow her hand at me?" Vader stretched in reply.

"I'm talking to a cat. That ale must have stayed with me more than I thought."

* * *

 

"Ah, Lady Stark. How kind of you to join us!" Great Jon yelled with a smile. The other lords murmured their agreement. Clearly, they were nursing a hangover. How he managed to not be hungover was beyond Zipporah. The only other Lord who seemed to be up and at them was the little lion of Lannisport. He lifted his mug as he nodded at her. He was drinking in the morning?

Her mind flashed to a celebration two years ago…when news broke out that Luke Skywalker was alive and there was a map leading to his location. The Rebellion had thrown party that raged for days. She had never seen that much alcohol pass through the planet. Men had drank 24-7 on the base. Whatever could take the edge off. Fighting an army of brainwashed, faceless individuals wore down even the strongest. It would have been better if the stormtroopers were choosing to fight because they believed in the cause of the First Order, but that was simply not the case. How many tie fighters had she shot down?

Reality set in; she wasn't a pilot anymore. She was a wife and a future mother. There wouldn't be anymore faceless men fighting against her and her wolves. They'd all have names, families, and allegiances. How many would die before the plotters were stopped?

Shaking the anxiety she felt, she nodded back to small lord. Checking in on his thinking, she noted that his mental sharpness was already dulled and influencing him would be much easier. Smiling at the room, she moved to sit across from Tyrion. He was dressed in the same clothes as the night before, fine golden and burgundy linens, crafted with care. The clothing was also heavily layered. Clearly, the southerner was not prepared for the frigid North.

"My lady, what do I owe this honor?" He blurted out as he signaled one of the servants for a refill. The young boy scurried over and swiftly poured more ale into his cup.

"I've sat, eaten, and drank with the northern lords but not a southern one."

"You danced with a Martell." He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"Doesn't count, he's a prince." She teased as she grabbed a breakfast roll. Hunger was gnawing at her, and she had to remind herself that she was eating for two. Taking a bite, she allowed time to pass, for him to mull over their banter.

"Touché." He chuckled. He mentally complimented her wit. It was difficult for her to not respond back mentally. All of these restrictions annoyed her.

"So tell me Lord Lannister, what really brought you here?" She quirked her right brow at him in challenge.

"I had to see if the rumors that drifted from the North were true. If the North had a goddess…"

"I see. So curiosity then? I could hardly blame you. Pray tell, how long have you hated your family?" She knew she was pushing him into a corner. There wasn't much time. The King would soon send a raven to Winterfell, announcing a royal visit. However, Jon Arryn had yet to perish, so it was entirely possible that the king would not visit. Then again, he may just visit for kicks.

"I don't—"

"Don't lie. I'll know." She reminded with a smug smile. His jaw dropped, and he glanced around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. His heartbeat sped up. Searching his mind for a plausible excuse to leave, he began to sip his mug every few moments. It was a tell. He hated them and could not lie about it.

"Tyrion. I'm not asking to inform on you. I'm asking because I would like to be your friend. A real one."

"I have friends." He huffed as he folded his arms in defiance.

"Name them."

"You wouldn't know them."

"Try me."

"Jaime."

"He's your brother. He doesn't count."


	18. White Walkers?

Once the morning meal had passed, many of the guests left to return to their lands. They had been gracious to bring various gifts for the young couple. Some were animals; others were handcrafted furnishings and clothing. The  _Lannisters_  had given gold and fine linens.  _How cliché._

Zipporah knew she'd be the one writing the thank you notes. She'd be sure to write an extra special note to Lord Tywin. Tyrion had been more than forthcoming in their discussion of his family. It was clear that he loved his brother Jaime, but for his sister and father, he had no love for them. Cersei truly was an evil bitch. In Zipporah's mind, she belonged to Supreme Leader Snoke and a thriving member of the Dark Side. "  _King's Landing is under her control" Tyrion had murmured into his ale. "She is miserable being, so she makes everyone around her miserable."_

There was a moment, in their conversation, that they had come to an understanding.

" _I will look out for the Stark's as long as you look out for me."_ _ **"Of course. I will keep you in the loop. It is important that we keep this under wraps. Robb will be the only other party that knows."**_

" _Not the Greyjoy?"_

" _ **Never the Kraken."**_

Normally, Zipporah would feel guilty about excluding someone from the planning process, but it was necessary. She had little trust for the walking sexpot.

As she moved through the halls, she made the decision to watch the boys practice in the yard. The air crackled with positive force energy, however, she could not shake the feeling that something was amiss. There was a distant ripple in the force.

As she stood beside Lady Catelyn, she noted that Bran was trying to build up the courage to shoot an arrow. Her eyes evaluated his stance; he needed to raise his elbow and lower his aim. She wouldn't interfere this time. He needed to learn, on his own, through error.

"Go on. Father's watching." Jon coaxed with an amused expression, "and your mother." Bran loosed the arrow, and it missed the target completely. Laughter erupted in the yard. Bran lowered his head in embarrassment.

Lord Stark's voice rang out across the yard,"And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing, Bran. Go on." The laughter died. Jon and Robb quickly masked themselves with maturity.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon mumbled under his breath.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb pointed out with a boyish grin. Zipporah smirked at his antics.

An arrow was released again, and this time it hit the bullseye. All eyes turned to Bran who looked just as confused as everyone else. Eyes traveled further and landed on Arya who smiled and curtsied. Her defiance was palpable.

"Arya!" Bran screamed as he took after her. Both kids were gone in a blink in an eye. "Quick, Bran, faster!"Robb and Jon shouted with jest. Their jovial spirits were contagious, even Lady Stark smiled at the boys' antics.

Just as Zipporah moved to join the boys in the yard, Rodrick Cassel and Theon approached with grim faces. "My lord. My ladies. A guardsman just rode in from the hills. They've captured a deserter of the Night's Watch."

Zipporah quirked an eyebrow. What the fuck was the nights watch? Lord Stark's face hardened before he ordered, "Get the lads to saddle their horses."

Theon nodded and bolted to Robb and Jon. The two had been cleaning up the yard. Bran's terrible aim had left quite a mess.

Lady Catelyn quietly asked, "Do you have to?"

"He swore an oath, Cat."

"The law is law, my lady." Cassel added with a grimace. Zipporah only nodded in reply, but as she mulled it over, "May I accompany you, my lord? I simply wish to witness."

"Aye. May the goddess witness justice in her name. Tell Bran he's coming, too."

Catelyn's jaw dropped in horror, but she quickly recovered. "Ned. Ten is too young to see such things." Zipporah watched the Lord think over his wife's words.

"He won't be a boy forever. Winter is coming." While his logic had many holes in it, he had his mind made up. Bran would witness the justice of his lord father. Cassel nodded and left to make preparations. Zipporah swiftly departed to grab her heavier cloak before they departed. Once she had the heavy linens clasped to her shoulders, she moved at her inhuman speed to the courtyard. She did not want to keep the party waiting. Robb's face hardened at her presence.

_**You shouldn't have the burden of seeing this.** _

_No, I must. The force is telling me that I need to see. There is a message._

_**Promise me you'll look away when it it done.** _

_I promise._

The party rode north for some time. The wind was dead, and the sound of the horses' hooves echoed across the landscape. Jon mulled over what was about to happen. His uncle would deliver the usurper's justice. He would not argue the end result. It was tradition.

When the party arrived to the area, the Night's Watchman, dressed in black, glanced at Zipporah's presence in surprise. What was a woman doing at a beheading?

Zipporah furrowed her brow in confusion. His mind was in chaos. He had witnessed a monster. Lord Stark motioned for the deserter to be brought forward for justice.

As the man was dragged forward, he began to shout, "White Walkers. I saw the White Walkers. White Walkers. The White Walkers, I saw them." Ned Stark paused and glanced at Zi. Her eyes were glazed over. She was seeing something. Was he to wait for her word?

The deserter continued, "I know I broke my oath. And I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them. But I saw what I saw. I saw the White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."


	19. Visions

Blue. A piercing sky blue. Orbs that rivaled hers stared her down. Emotionless and deep. The creature was clothed in worn down military armor. An unknown animal was etched into the shoulder blades. The creatures limbs were translucent yet formidable. It cocked its head at her.

Time seemed to stop. She was aware that Robb was watching her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the white creature staring her down. The Night's Watchman's memory was clear and on repeat. The creature was quick and merciless. There was no question that it had allowed the man before them to live. For what purpose? Zipporah was unsure of the motive, but it was abundantly clear that the creature was powerful.  _Winter is coming._ It whispered with a cruel smile.

Zipporah closed her eyes to clear her mind and to disconnect from whatever that thing was. Turning her attention to the potential execution before her, Zi bit her lip in contemplation. Should she intervene?

_He's telling the truth Robb. The creature is real._

Robb stiffened and shifted to look at his father. Ned made eye contact with his eldest, and the two had a silent conversation.

_**He still deserted. The law is the law.** _

_If you say so._

Lord Stark nodded to his men who dragged the trembling man to the log. His head was positioned over a snow laden log. Ned drew his sword, Ice, from the scabbard held by Theon.

"Forgive me, lord." The man murmured in resignation of his fate. Ned Stark bowed over his sword. Zipporah's face crumpled. He was praying that the death may be swift and just.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name…." His strong voice rang throughout the clearing.

Jon muttered to Bran, "Don't look away."

"King of the Andals and the First men…"

"Father will know if you do." Jon pressed to his young cousin. His heart ached for the boy. Bran was a gentle soul who like to climb and read about dragons, not a boy who took pleasure in watching a life being taken.

"Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die." Zipporah straightened her back and awaited the beheading. She had never witnessed this form of death. She had seen many die from blasters, tie fighters, infection, and the red blade of Kylo Ren, but never a metal sword of that size.

Lord Stark lifted the sword high, and swiftly cut the man's head off. Zipporah had maintained her composure throughout the ordeal. Once the man was dead, she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. The group moved to leave the body lying there, but her gut told her not to.

"My lord, it would be most wise to burn the body." She offered with a serious face. Ned simply nodded, and his men moved to make a quick woodpile.

Jon clutched Bran's shoulder and affirmed, "you did well." Jon left his side and moved to join the men in burning the body. Meanwhile, Robb wrapped his arm around his younger brother in comfort. Nothing was said between the two, but Robb's message was clear.

Ned moved to address Bran, who seemed to have taken the execution well.

"You understand why I did it?" His voice was low, but Zipporah's hearing honed in on the conversation between son and father.

"Jon said he was a deserter." Bran murmured in a sadden tone.

"But do you understand why I had to kill him?" Ned pressed.

"Our way is the old way?" Bran was trying to give answer that the Septa would want, not his father.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." His father stated in a tone that signaled he was teaching his son a wise thing.

"Is it true that he saw the white walkers?" Bran questioned with a hint of fear. There were stories of the long winter,where men fought against the undead. Up until a few moments ago, Bran thought they were fairy tales.

"The white walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

"So he was lying?"

Ned did not answer his son. He wasn't sure what to think himself. Zipporah saw what the man saw, and Robb silently told him that the man was telling the truth. Winter was indeed coming, and the Nights Watch needed to be alerted immediately.

The body burned quickly. The smell of burned flesh caused Zipporah's stomach to churn and sent her into a throwing up spell. Luckily, most of the men missed it. Robb had been gentleman enough to hold her hair as she spilled the contents of her stomach onto the clean snow.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into the cold air.

"The smell…I'll be fine." She whispered back. As they rejoined the group, it was time to set out for Winterfell. The group moved through the northern landscape in silence. Zi's eyes scanned the landscape for any signs of a disturbance. The creature had sent her an ominous message.

"Aye, look, over there!" A member of the Winterfell guard called.

Zipporah's eyes landed on a dead animal. She was unsure of what it was called. It looked like a larger, more muscular, less hairy bordok. She furrowed her brow at the scene; there were life signatures pulsing near the dead carcass.

Most of the men moved in to investigate the odd scene before them.

"What is it?" Jon questioned with intrigue.

"Mountain lion?" Theon offered with a shrug.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods." Ned refuted in a tense voice. The men withdrew their swords and began to move throughout the area. Ned let out a low whistle. A large carnivorous beast lay with antlers through its throat. As the men neared, they could see how large the beast truly was. Many of them were unsure of what exactly it was.

"It's a freak." Theon spat at the dead animal.

"It's a dire wolf." Lord Stark corrected. He glanced at Cassel for but a moment. Lord Stark approached the animal, "Tough old beast." He pulled the large antlers from the wolf. The movement of the dead body triggered a series of whimpers. Jon, who was closest, moved to investigate.

"There are no dire wolves south of the Wall." Robb stated as he turned to look back at Zipporah. She remained back, away from the scene. Her eyes roamed over the landscape. She was keeping watch. Jon was moving slowly around the animal. The fur itself seemed to be moving.

"Now there are five." Jon offered with a slight smile. Jon held a pup in his hands and motioned to Bran. "Do you want to hold it?"

Bran shifted to hold the puppy in his small arms. "Where will they go? Their mothers dead."

The older men pondered for a moment, and then Sir Rodrick announced, "They don't belong here."

Lord Stark followed suit, "Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother."

Theon grinned while Jon and Bran seemed to falter. "Right. Give it here." The Greyjoy reached for the pup in Bran's arms.

"NO!" Bran screamed causing not only Theon to pause but for Zipporah to join them in the clearing. Glaring at Theon, Zi moved to look at what the fuss was all about.

Seeing his wife so close to Theon's blade, Robb ordered Theon, in a disgusted tone, "Put your blade away."

Theon glared and he snapped, "I take orders from your father, not you." Robb moved toward the Kraken to teach him a lesson.

"Please father!?" Bran begged and halted Robb's movements. Bran couldn't explain it, but he felt connected to the pup in his arms. They were meant to be friends.

"I'm sorry, Bran." His lord father muttered. In his mind, the beasts were majestic, but they were not meant to be this far south. Reaching down, Zipporah counted the remaining pups. The forced flowed through the animals. Like Vader, they were highly intelligent and recognized that the people before them were important.

She needed to intervene before the animals were slaughtered by visionless men. "Lord Stark? There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them."

Bran beamed at Zipporah and then at his father. Bran knew that his father heeded Zi's advice more than any other being beside his mother. He was going to be able to keep his pup.

The men looked to Lord Stark who seemed to be mulling over his options. Listen to the goddess of the north or kill the beasts?

"You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Bran held in a whoop of joy and watched as his brother/cousin handed more pups to Robb and the other men.

As others moved away, Bran noted that Jon didn't have one, "What about you?"

Jon sighed,"I'm not a Stark. Get on," motioned to Bran to keep moving, and moved slowly away from the dead beast. As he trudged through the snow, he heard a small whimper.

Zipporah had remained where he left her and she was already crouched near where the other pups had been found.

"What is it, love?" Robb asked his wife.

With a small smile plastered on her face, she pulled out a beautiful, pure white pup. Theon chuckled, "the runt of the litter. That ones yours, Snow."

Zipporah scowled at Theon and moved to come face to face with him with the Snow White pup snug in her arms.

"What is it Lady Stark? You want to the runt for yourself?" His grin faltered when he felt a pressure on his brain.

"You will not degrade Jon or anyone else for the remainder of the day."

"I will not degrade Jon or anyone else for the remainder of the day." He repeated in a trance, and he quietly moved back to his horse.

"The pup is meant for you, Jon. Same signature." She handed the pup to Jon who simply nodded. Whenever she used her gift on others, Jon was quickly reminded that she was much more than his cousin's beautiful, foreign wife. She had power beyond what they could fathom. Robb held his pup close to his chest. He was glad that Zi had said that this little being was meant to be his. He wanted to let out a laugh. Between his wife and himself, they had two of the most powerful animals known: a dire wolf and a shadow cat. What was next? Would she find a dragon?

"Come. We must return to Winterfell." Jon beckoned as he spied the other men and his uncle move to remount their respective horses. Robb followed Zipporah's graceful movements. Glancing down, he noted that she didn't leave footprints in the snow. How was that possible?

_Trained to. Remember the missions I showed you? Those rathtars were tricky as hell…_

_**Can't I just marvel at you?** _

_Nothing to marvel at._

_**Don't lie, my love. Let's go back home and pick a name for this pup.** _

She simply nodded in reply. Jon rolled his eyes at the two. No one knew how many conversations they had, nor what they discussed. Zi had unparalleled access to everyone's mind, and in turn, Robb did as well. Both loyal, primarily, to each other and then everyone else.

It wasn't long before they returned to the safe, sturdy walls of Winterfell. They were greeted by the other Stark children who immediately took their pups. Rickon immediately named his "Shaggy-dog", while Sansa chose "Lady." Bran and Arya seemed to be weighing their options.

"Summer." Bran announced with a smile. Arya quirked a brow and cooed to hers, "Nymeria."

"What did you choose, Jon?" Sansa asked with a kind smile. Since the news of his true parentage was shared, she no longer felt disdain toward her cousin.

"Ghost."

"That's quite fitting." Theon complimented as he passed by. The other children paused and stared at Theon with confusion. A compliment or nicety from Theon was rare and never directed at Jon.

"Zipporah." Bran stated with a grin. The kids all shared knowing glances and continued their chatter about the pups. She would be the only being in existence to get Theon Greyjoy to behave. Sansa gave her eldest brother and his wife a wistful smile. Both of them were fussing over the pup who clearly took to Robb but loved Zi as well. They were a couple from the storybooks Old Nan used to read-they loved each other. Not the regal kind her lord parents possessed, but a loyally possessive, end all, in love with one another. She prayed to the gods that they would give her a similar one.

Rickon moved over to the couple with his pup waddling after him, "What's yours named, Robb?"

"Grey Wind. He's the northern wind." Robb answered with a smile.

"Mine is Shaggy-dog!"

Zipporah crouched to be face to face with Rickon, "That's a clever name, little lord. Shaggy-dog is hungry. Think you could help him with that?"

Rickon nodded, " Cmon shaggy-dog, let's go get warm milk." The puppy squeaked in reply.

"Is grey wind hungry?" Robb questioned as his eyes searched the pup for signs of distress.

"No, but he wants a nap. Let's have him and Vader meet. They can be nap buddies."

"Are you sure they'll get along?"

"It is destined."

The duo left the others and walked back to their chambers. Zipporah didn't want to admit that the excursion had taken quite a bit of her energy. She immediately blamed the ice blue eyes of the White Walker, who was searching for more followers, beyond the Wall.

As they entered the room, Vader greeted them with a loud meow causing the pup to stir in Robb's arms. Zipporah noticed that Vader had zeroed in on Grey Wind. Rather than being hostile to the pup, Vader sat at Robb's feet and waited. Hesitantly, Robb set Grey Wind down across from Vader.

"Vader this is Grey Wind. Your brother." Zi stated in a quiet voice. The cat glanced at Zi before moving closer to the pup. Grey Wind's little tail wagged as Vader sniffed him. Vader circled him once and seem to nod in approval. Robb chuckled at the cat's behavior.

There was little doubt in his mind that Vader was a very intelligent animal. Vader moved back to his place in front of the fire and flopped down. Grey Wind bounded after his new playmate. It was impossible for him to stop, his puppy paws being too big for him. He slid straight into Vader who reacted like an annoyed older sibling. He pushed the pup away before Grey Wind tackled him again. The two exchanged playful snarls and swipes before Grey Wind was pinned by Vader. Vader meowed at his mistress and moved to the corner of the fireplace, away from the playful puppy. As the cat settled, Grey Wind seemed to understand that playtime was over. The pup moved slowly toward Vader and eventually, lay himself beside the bigger cat. Both animals appeared to be content.

"They're going to be a handful." Robb commented as he embraced Zi. She rested her head on his strong shoulder. They were safe, for now.

"Yes, they will be, but they'll be fierce warriors. They'll protect us when we can't protect ourselves."

He pressed his lips to hers in hope of reassuring himself, but as he pulled away, Robb could tell that Zi was seeing something. While he was unsure of when she'd come out of it, he knew he wouldn't leave her alone. Her face faltered for a moment, but he was surprised when she began to speak, " _And you never worry about anything. When we were seven, you jumped off the cliffs as Casterly Rock. One hundred foot drop into the water. And you were never afraid."_

Robb knew immediately who she was "seeing," the Lioness of Casterly Rock: Cersei Lannister.

Why was she worried? Who was she talking to? And who else but Jaime Lannister was with her?

She continued, " _What if Jon Arryn told someone?"_ Robb raised an eyebrow. What secrets did Jon Arryn have?

" _My husband."_

Whatever it was, King Robert was in the dark, and Cersei was afraid of him finding out.

" _You should be hand of the King."_

Robb raised his eyebrows at Cersei's remark to Jaime. Jon Arryn was the hand, unless he had passed. Zipporah had warned of the threat toward Lord Arryn. His father had taken it seriously, but had Arryn?

Zipporah blinked a few times and even shook her head. "I hate when that happens."

"What did you see?"

"Jon Arryn is dead—a fever. But my gut says poison. The person responsible is still to be revealed. Not the Lannisters. But, Cersei and Jaime Lannister are in love with one another. They're fucking each other.. The king doesn't know, and they're coming here. Your mother just received a raven."

Robb mulled it over, "We need to have a family meeting and prepare for a shit storm that is coming upon us."

"Aye, I believe Lord Tyrion is still here. He needs to be there, and we need to send a raven to the Martells."

"Making moves?"

"And countermoves."


	20. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Questions about Zipporah's parentage have arisen. Zipporah's father is force sensitive pilot, Tycho Celchu, who was quite close with the Skywalkers. Her mother remains unknown for now... ;)
> 
> Note 2: Zipporah has not publicly used the force-only the Stark Family, Prince Martell, and Tyrion Lannister are aware. If the Red Priestesses can exist across Westeros and beyond...I think Zi can exist...especially because she can be quiet enchanting.

"So why have you interrupted my personal alone time in town?" Tyrion Lannister questioned in an annoyed tone. His footsteps pounded indignantly against the stone and his shadow brazenly cast itself along the faces of the Stark family. Zipporah raised an eyebrow at the smaller man. He was in a different state than when she had last seen him. His once fine clothes were now wrinkled and discolored, and it was quite apparent that he had not bathed in sometime.

"One, you need a bath. Two, I have seen some things—" Zipporah began with a scrunched expression. The stench radiating off of him was nearly intolerable. Her mind flashed to the stories her father used to tell about the great tauntauns of the ice planet Hoth.

_Zip, they smelled something awful, and wouldn't you know it? Han Solo used one to help Luke Skywalker survive the cold. He smelled for weeks after. Poor Chewie, Zip. Poor Chewie._

"Things you need to explain." Lord Stark interrupted in a very serious tone. His face was grim with worry.

"I need to explain?" Tyrion replied with wide eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but your tone is quite affronting. And, if I remember correctly, I am your guest."

Ignoring his comment, Lord Stark pressed, "Your brother and sister have been intimate."

"Of course they're close. They're twins." He offered with a shrug. Robb and Zipporah simultaneously rolled their eyes.

It didn't take much for the young force wielder to lose her temper. This world of manners perplexed her. Pleasantries were unnecessary. Her mind quickly flashed to Han Solo's quip, " _Bring 'em on, I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around._ "

How was beating around the bush going to solve anything? Tyrion Lannister was not dumb nor was he unreasonable. In her mind, it made more sense to rip the Band-Aid off rather than slowly pull the Band-Aid off, hair by hair.

"They're fucking." Zipporah snapped. "Your nieces and nephews aren't Baratheons. They're pure Lannister."

A look of pure horror crossed Tyrion's face, but it was swiftly replaced by a bored expression. The Wolves of Winterfell were accusing the Lions of Lannisport of committing incestuous acts? Tyrion glanced at each face and then went back at Zipporah. Her flawless face was void of any tells of falsehood.

Without any warning, images flashed before his eyes. His mouth hung open as he watched his siblings interact when they were alone. The monstrous act committed by his brother and sister stunned him. He had always made snide remarks about their closeness, but he had never dreamed that they actually were together in that way.

The vision ceased, and Tyrion found himself staring at a very concerned Stark family.

"I—" he started but stopped when Robb held up his hand in acknowledgment. Robb's face displayed solemn understanding. Zi could hear Robb's mental remarks of pity.

"Your facial expression speaks louder than any words possibly could." Robb murmured as he glanced at his lord father studying the imp.

A silence hung in the air. The Starks studied the Lannister before them while he struggled to find a way to reason out the most recent development in his family. If this ever spread to the rest of Westeros, the Lions would be ruined. What did he care? His father despised him, and his sister dubbed him a murderer at birth. The only regret Tyrion could think of was possibly seeing Jaime suffer. Nevertheless, it was abundantly clear to Tyrion which side he would take and who he would make alliances with.

"Jon Arryn is dead." Lady Catelyn stated to the room. "A fever." The news added to the already thick air in the room. Robb glanced at Zipporah who seemed to be thinking over the information. Her blue met his, she seemed to be asking for permission. Robb gave her a simple nod. Whatever she knew; she needed to share.

"Poison." Zipporah corrected as she moved to stand in front of the room. She felt like she was becoming more and more like General Leia, versed in politics and military strategy. In this moment, she missed the General. Leia Solo would have known what to say or what to do. Zipporah was trying her best not to doubt herself, but this world was tricky.

"Who committed this murder?" Lord Stark asked angrily. Zi felt the righteous anger emanating from the older man. He had been close to Lord Arryn? She was unsure of the relationship, but she could see his sorrowful thoughts.

"I am so sorry, my love." Lady Catelyn murmured as she moved closer to him.

"The force has not shown me his face, but a clue was given some time ago. A regular hand, but weirdly small fingers. I'm not sure what it means. What the real is issue is that the king is coming to Winterfell and force tells me that a darkness is coming with his party. We need to make preparations for this darkness. To counterbalance it."

The room remained silent, and she pressed forward, "The King, he's coming this far North, there's only one thing he's after, right? He's going to ask you, Lord Stark, to be the new Hand. You can say no, but you won't. We can work with that."

"How so?" Lady Catelyn asked in a sullen tone. Robb watched his wife mull over what to say to make his father's departure easier. He wished he had her insight. She shared her world with him quite often, but in moments like these, he wished he could take some of the pressure off of her.

"We will have a Stark as the second most powerful being in Westeros. Now, Lord Stark, you can't bring any of your children. A house divided is a house conquered."

Lady Catelyn closed her eyes in relief. Her children would be safe in the North. Northerners were loyal to House Stark. If there were any signs of trouble, the northern houses would rally for the Stark's. Lord Stark gave a reluctant nod. Zipporah knew he would be lonely in King's Landing, but the Starks could not afford to be divided. If they separated, they would be easily taken advantage of.

Tyrion looked long and hard at the Stark's, giving the room the impression that he wished to abstain from the drama, but he astonished them, "I will depart with Lord Stark and assist him however I can. Dealing with my sister is quite the task. Now, please tell me how we are going to deal with my sibling's sin?" The smaller man could not help but wander over to the ale bottle and pour himself a drink.

"When the time is right, I will tell Robert. We will deal with  _that_  when the time comes."

"Forgive me Lord Stark, but when is it the right time to tell a King that his Queen is fucking her brother who happens to be part of the King's Guard?" Tyrion quipped.

"He has a point." Jon stated to the room. "We can accept that Lord Stark will be the Hand, but we cannot allow King Robert to believe that his Queen is faithful."

Robb nodded at his cousin and proposed, "Tell King Robert upon your arrival at King's Landing, however, we cannot allow the Queen and her brother to know that we are aware of their behavior."

"That's going to be terribly hard." Sansa murmured as she held Lady close. The direwolf licked her hand in comfort.

"It is, and it will be. We are House Stark; we're always grim." Robb affirmed with slight smile.

"Aye. We can play the hardened Northerners. No one but King Robert will know the difference." Jon added to his cousin's play.

"Sansa, you must not show the prince any interest," Lady Catelyn warned, "he is not fit to be your match." The red headed girl nodded with understanding. There was no way in seven hells that she'd volunteer to marry a man born of his mother and uncle.

"The weather is turning. It will take the king's party much longer than normal to reach Winterfell. During this period of time, we will ready Winterfell for his arrival and ready ourselves for a battle of wills." Lord Stark announced as his eyes stared into the roaring fire across the room.

Zipporah closed her eyes and searched for any more pertinent information. A darkness was settling on the broken tower. It needed to be repaired and used for  _something_.

"Sir, the broken tower needs to be repaired and put to use immediately. Idle places are the devil's playground."

"Who is the devil?" Questioned Tyrion as he took another sip. This girl from the stars was quite strange, and her sayings quite amusing.

"He's the leader of hell. He is the ultimate wielder of the Dark Side."

"Ah." Was all Tyrion could muster as he downed his ale. Robb chuckled at his wife, and the smaller man's expression toward his wife. She could be very perplexing when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, anyways, we can't mess up. The Dark Side is very crafty, opportunistic, and powerful." She paused and recalled the sith code, "Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free. This is the way of the Dark Side. We must be balanced."

"How many of those little sayings do you have?" Tyrion lightly questioned.

"Uh, a lot. Why?" Zi responded with a slight smile.

"Just curious. You'll need all the little sayings and more to deal with Cersei."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Zipporah commented with a smug grin. Upon her comment, she felt a tug at her force signature. There was something trying to get her attention.

"Well, I'm naturally pessimistic; especially when it comes to my family." Tyrion returned with an equal grin, but she did not see it. Her eyes were closed, and she was listening to whatever was trying to get her attention, however, she could not fully hear or understand what the being was saying. Assuming  _it_  was a  _he_ , she assessed the entity before her. He was extremely short, rivaling Tyrion in height, and he seemed sick. He leaned on a cane for support. Dressed in a dark cedar brown cloak and cream colored pants and his face obscured By shadows, he gave her a feeling of unease. His garb suggested that he was of the Jedi Order, but clothes were but a marking, not a real indicator. The outer appearance could be faked. Warning signs went off in her head, but she desperately blocked out any remaining noise of the room in Wintrfell and focused in. The storms room disappeared around her, and a humid, swampy landscape surrounded her. The swamp was dark and brooding, yet there was something familiar about it. The being pointed its cane at her and shifted. Was it speaking? Was it mute?

Searching for any hint of noise, her ears finally made out, ' _Fear is the path to the Dark Side... Fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate...'_ He took a deep breath and sorrowfully stated _, 'hate leads to suffering.'_

As soon as the message was delivered, the short thing and its world vanished. As she returned to the present, her mind registered a warm hand squeezing hers in comfort. Robb was staring at her with concern while the rest of the room seemed to have departed. Tyrion was the only other person left. He appeared to be studying her with interest. He was guessing what she had seen.

 ** _You left again_**.  _ **Are you alright?**_

_I received a warning. A reminder from my world._

**_What was it about?_ **

_What fear and anger lead to._

**_Where do they lead?_ **

_Suffering. We must be careful._


	21. Preparation

Robb watched Jon and Theon spar. Both were formidable opponents, but it was abundantly clear that Jon was meant for sword fighting, while Theon was the archer of the trio. The sound of clashing steel caused his heart to beat faster. There was a thrill in that noise, and Robb could not deny that he enjoyed fighting. Rodrick had trained them well, but Robb knew that he needed to learn more. The King-Slayer was coming north, and Robb had vowed to himself to protect his family from him.

These past weeks have been both the best and most stressful at Winterfell. Robb had watched his Mother and Wife pace the fortress, planning every minute detail and fretting over the amount of food needed for the King's party. His wife had not complained about being stuck by Lady Catelyn's side. On the contrary, she seemed like she was trying to absorb everything his Mother said and commit it to memory. She had admitted only a few nights ago that she still found this land strange and confusing.

"Your customs still baffle me. You do know that women have huge amounts of power where I'm from." She commented as she slipped off her shoes and turned her back to him, hinting for him to release her from the constraint of the winter themed gown. Sansa had turned Zipporah into her personal muse. According to Arya, Sansa would not "shut up" about how pretty and perfect Zi was. Arya saw her brother's wife differently. Arya saw a warrior forced into a dress. Robb would have to agree with both of his sisters. Then again, each saw what they wanted to see. Robb would only admit to himself and his lady wife that she was not perfect. For the time being, everything needed to appear to be perfect. The better the Starks were at presenting a perfectly solemn front; the better off they would be.

Robb noted the strange detailing Sansa had placed in his wife's gown. A near identical sigil rested on her neck. Zi had once explained that she was part of group called the Rebel Alliance. The tattoo was a sign of her loyalty. This dress was one of three that had similar signs on them. At the rate Sansa was creating dresses for the future Lady of Winterfell, Zipporah would need a whole room dedicated to storing the various gowns.

"I do not doubt it. You are more capable than most men, my love. The old ways are what we hold to. Perhaps, in the future, we can adjust some rules. "He returned with a grin. His calloused hands quickly went to work on her dress. It wasn't long before the dress was pooled around her ankles. The flimsy white undergarment did not leave much to Robb's imagination. His fingertips drew his house sigil across her already decorated back. She leaned into him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Our child will know egalitarianism." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his neck.

"You are my  _ **equal**_. "Robb confessed as his hands held her small baby bump. It had been months since the king had announced his plans to visit. The torrential rainstorms, in the Twins, had caused a long delay in the King's arrival. This postponement gave House Stark a sigh of relief. Zipporah had even joked that the force wasn't ready for his majesties world renown appetites. Robb thanked the old gods for the delay. Grey wind and Ghost's training was going well, and the wolves had grown much in the past months. Vader refused to train with the wolves unless Zipporah was there. Vader had grown into his cub paws, and he looked much fiercer than he actually was. His hiss was far worse than his bite.

"Oh really? "She challenged as she twisted in his arms to meet his intense eyes. He could hear her heartbeat. Oddly enough, it seemed to be trying to sync with his. He pressed his lips to hers, and she was quick to intensify it. Smiling into the kiss, Robb let his hands wander over her body, memorizing every curve she possessed. Her beauty entranced him.

Her hands made quick work of his clothes, and before he could register any of her movements, he found himself on his back with her mouth around him. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Her tongue wrapped itself around him and massaged him. Robb murmured her name as his hand grasped her hair. She paused and looked up. The image of her stunning eyes and beautiful mouth engulfing him only made him harder. Releasing him, she climbed on top of him. Robb thanked the gods that she still wanted him. Theon had teased him that pregnancy made women uninterested in sex. For them, it had been the opposite.

As she lowered herself onto him, he groaned at how wet she was. Smirking down at him, she began to rock back and forth. His hands gripped her hips to push her further down on him…

"Aye, Robb, you want a go at Jon? You're the only one who can beat the bastard." Theon jested, interrupting Robb's memory. Simply nodding, Robb moved to switch places with Theon who was sporting a black eye and a new limp. Jon patiently waited for his cousin too ready himself. It was obvious that he had been a million miles away in his head. Normally, Robb would have cracked a joke at Theon for allowing his pretty face to get messed up, but there was solemn silence from the eldest Stark. Jon and Robb's swords met, but Jon was able to get a hit in. Theon squinted at Robb. He was off today.

"Tell me, Robb. Where is your head?" Theon yelled from the fence. "Between your wife's legs?" Jon paused his advance and gave a warning look to Theon. Robb had stiffened. Jon carefully watched his cousin's face contort into rage. Robb allowed his practice sword to drop to the ground.

"Robb, he didn't mean to—" Jon tried to pacify him only to be cut off.

"Yes, he did." Robb growled. Pivoting to face the Kraken, who was still enjoying his joke, Robb stalked toward him. Theon stopped laughing and held up his hands in mock defeat.

"It was a joke, Robb. I meant nothing by it. If that's where you've been, I'm jealous." Jon smacked his own forehead at Theon's stupidity.

Before Robb could reach Theon, Robb felt the familiar presence of his wife.  _If you lose your temper with him, you'll be mad at yourself later._

 ** _He dishonored you. It is my duty, as your husband, to defend your honor_**.

He pushed her out and easily landed a punch to Theon's already black eye. Before the blonde could recover and retaliate, Robb brought another powerful punch at Theon, and it landed on his nose with a sickening crack. Theon fell to his knees, and blood sputtered out of his nose. Robb stopped his movements and warned in a growl, "Don't you ever talk about my wife."

Theon simply nodded at the angry man before him. Robb glanced at Jon and joked, "Now, he'll have to charm his way into the maidens' beds. His face is fucked."

Jon erupted with laughter. "Aye, imagine if you had aimed for his cock? Then what would he have to offer them?"

Robb shook his head in laughter and moved to leave the yard. He needed a moment or two with his wife.

 ** _Mine_**.

 _Always yours_. Her voice echoed back. He could hear her smile. It was not a secret that his wife did not care for Theon. They had an uneasy understanding. Theon would hold his tongue, and she would not control him.

Robb felt a wave of uneasiness pass through him. His head spun, and his stomach lurched. Jon quickly picked up on his cousin's illness.

"Aye, Robb, are you alright?"

Robb squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to maintain his balance. Time felt like it had frozen, and before Robb knew it. Balance returned to him and the moment passed.

"Robb?"

"Aye, I'm going to go lie down." Jon furrowed his brow at his cousin's strange behavior, and Theon held his tongue as he watched his best friend disappear into the fortress.

"I am right? He's off."

Jon simply nodded as he moves to pick up Robb's abandoned practice sword.

"What do you think it is?"

Jon rolled his eyes at Theon's immaturity. "Gee, I don't know Theon. He's recently been married, going to be a father, and the king is coming for a visit."

"Aye. Fine."

As the two moved to leave, they heard familiar footsteps approach, "Jon. Theon. Have you seen Robb? I sensed a disturbance." Jon heard the underlying tone of concern.

"He got a lil dizzy. Said he was going to lie down." Jon informed.

"How did you not already know?"

"Contrary to what you believe, I do not know everything all the time. I like being in my own head." She mused in a light voice, but she still managed to send a warning glare at Theon. Theon crossed his arms in reply, and Jon smirked at the two. Eventually, they would be friends. Theon would always be the friend that made dumb jokes, but he'd always be there.

"Well, thanks for letting me know about Robb. I'll go check on him in a bit."

Zipporah walked rather quickly down the halls to their room. If the disturbance was centered around Robb, then she needed to investigate. She sent silent, positive vibes to him through their mental connection, but he did not respond. Instinctively, her hands shot to her swollen stomach. Before traveling to this place, she had never once considered bringing children into the Galaxy. The First Order was known for kidnapping infants for their stormtrooper army. She'd sworn to never help the oppressive Order. The Dark Side had already stolen Ben Solo and countless others to their cause.

The baby kicked her kidney a few times causing her to sharply inhale.  _Thanks little one._

Her hand carefully pushed open their door. As she entered, she spotted Robb laying on top of their bed, sleeping soundly. Grey Wind was nested beside him and Vader at his feet. Both animals raised their heads at her presence, but neither moved away from Robb. Zipporah carefully approached him; she had little desire to wake him. He looked peaceful, but something was tugging at him.

 _A new connection._  She thought to herself. Glancing at Grey Wind, Zipporah noticed his eyes. They weren't looking at her like a dog but like Robb would when he thought she wasn't paying attention to him.

"You managed to connect to Grey Wind?" She whispered as she moved to pet the growing dire wolf. His tail thumped loudly on the bed in response.

"You need to come back to me. Let Grey Wind think for himself." The young wolf lowered his head, closed his eyes, and with a jolt Grey Wind awoke panting like normal. Robb blinked his eyes a few times and moved to get up. Before Zipporah could analyze what had just transpired, Robb's lips were on hers. Needy. His hands moved to secure her hips against his. He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down the side of her face and onto her neck. Zipporah closed her eyes in ecstasy. Robb would always be her weakness. She had been kissed by others, back on the rebel base, but they never felt like him.

As she felt his hands move to untie her dress, a loud knocking sounded from their door.

Emitting a low growl, Robb pulled away and addressed the knocker, "yes?"

The door opened and Theon popped his head in, "Aye, a raven has arrived. The king is close. Your mother requests that we boys get a trim, and that Lady Stark takes a bath and changes into the dress previously discussed?"

_We will discuss what happened later tonight._

Robb heaved a sigh, gave his wife a kiss goodbye, and left the room. Theon shot her a look of triumph, and she retaliated with sticking out her tongue.

Zipporah sighed as Gwen entered with a new gown in her arms.

"Milady, it's time for a bath and a new hair style…and Lady Sansa finished the gown according to your requests ."

"Thank you Gwen." The young blonde bowed her head in respect to her lady. The dress, in her arms, was quite heavy which lead Gwen to heave it on to the bed, covering Vader underneath.

The feline crawled out from underneath the and moved to sit beside Grey Wind who watched every movement of Zipporah, from undressing to climbing into the steaming tub to getting primed to greet the king.

Sansa had created a beautifully unique dress. It was an a-line black gown with a strapless, sweetheart neckline. The ball gown was adorned with black lace appliqués and constructed in tiers. The winter's cold air hit her back. Sansa had insisted on making the gown backless in order to showcase her tattoos during the feast. She was meant to be the exotic yet a dutiful northern wife. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and somehow showed her swelling stomach in a seductive way. Zipporah wasn't sure about being a sexy pregnant woman. She could picture Poe Dameron's face, confusion and laughter. Times like these made her miss the rebel base. She missed pants and tennis shoes.

"Milady, your hair must be down, yes?" Gwen prompted, interrupting Zi's trip down memory lane.

"Yes, but, let's throw some funk into it. Miscellaneous braids throughout?" She grinned at the younger girl who returned an equal smile.

"Aye, milady. The makeup you have is sufficient?"

"Of course, Gwen. I only wear it on  _special_  occasions. This is definitely a special occasion."

* * *

"Why's your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon questioned as he felt his hair being cut off. He had wanted to grow it long enough to tie up, but his Aunt was having other ideas.

"It's for the queen, I bet. I hear she's sleek as a mink." Theon mused with a devilish grin. His eye was still swollen and nose red. Robb had little interest in what the queen liked. He was more concerned with keeping up appearances. Theon was the only member of the family not aware of the plot. His wife had insisted that he had not proven that he could be trusted, and his lord father easily agreed with her.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick." Robb added with a smirk. Theon could not know that things were going to be changing, at least not yet. Robb's eyes met Jon's who snorted at his cousin's comment. There were far worse things Robb could have called the prince, but prick would have to suffice for the time being.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon mused with a chuckle. Robb and Jon smirked at Theon. There were times where his humor was spot on. Of course Theon would lament about all the girls he didn't have.

"Go on, Tommy, shave him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Robb jested at his cousin. When it came to girls, Jon had been a late bloomer. Robb had been interested in them, but his code of honor kept him from exploring. Thanks the gods his wife was far from ugly, but he was more concerned with her heart. It was apparent to all, even Theon, that Zi was a good match.

* * *

Catelyn Stark and Maester Luwin walked the grounds of Winterfell, double checking that everything was in place. Lady Stark's eyes landed on her son skillfully climbing the wall of Winterfell. It was abundantly apparent that Bran wanted to see the Kings procession first hand. A low whine sounded from her right. Summer was worried about his master.

"Gods, but they grow fast. Brandon!" Bran turned to see his Lady mother beckoning him down the wall.

Bran grinned as he approached, "I saw the king! He's got hundreds of people!"

Catelyn ignored his comment and scolded, "How many times have I told you: No climbing!"

Bran refused to admit his wrong doing and continued, "But he's coming right now! Down our road!"

"I want you to promise me: No more climbing." She felt like one day he wouldn't be so sure footed.

Bran glanced down and murmured, " I promise."

Catelyn cocked her head, "D'you know what?"

"What?"

"You always look at your feet before you lie. Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close." Bran's face revealed his shame but he quickly masked it with a smile. He turned and took off running with Summer right behind him.

Turning to Maester Luwin, she asked, " Would you mind collecting the rest of my children? We must be ready for his entrance."

"No problem, milady."

Arya had managed to sneak into the yard, wearing a helmet and a guard's cloak. She stood on top of the tallest wagon she could find in order to see the grand procession enter the gates. The sound of horses' hooves pounding the ground reached her ears. The horses and guards entered. Then entered a blonde boy who she could only assume was the prince and his large guard, the Hound, followed him in.

The Stark's awaited the King's arrival. The siblings were lined up according to age. Robb and his wife standing beside Lady Catelyn. She glanced down the line, and a frown formed on her face. "Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?"

Sansa looked about and shrugged. Catelyn turned back to look to see if king had arrived yet. She silently thanked the seven that he had not. Just as she thought Arya would not show, she saw her figure pass by her.

Lord Stark was able to grab hold of her and muttered, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?" He quickly pulled off the helmet and sent her to stand by Bran. Arya annoyedly pushed Bran out of her way and hissed, "Move!"

Zipporah bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at Arya's antics. Robb watched as Prince Joffrey rode into the yard with a haughty facial expression. The young prince zeroed in on Sansa, which she noticed. She glanced at Zi who gave a nod. Sansa bashfully smiled at the prince while Robb glowered at him. The Prince's personal bodyguard rode in behind him. Zipporah felt his personal darkness and stiffened in response.

The queen's burgundy coach shuffled in followed by King Robert riding his horse. Zipporah knelt as best she could beside her lord husband. She was surprised to see how fat, red-faced, and messy this world's king was. His clothes clearly struggled to remain on, and his belt was gasping to stay King heaved himself off of the horse and motioned for the Stark family to rise.

Lord Stark and King Robert stared at one another for a moment.

"Your Grace." Lord Stark addressed with a head nod.

"You've gotten fat." The King returned. Lord Stark raised his eyebrows in response and looked the king up and down, as if to say, 'what about you?' .

There was a pause in the air, and then both men laughed heartily with one another. They embraced each other like old friends. Zipporah began to fidget beside Robb.

"Cat!" He bellowed as he moved to face her.

"Your Grace." She returned with a small smile.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" The king challenged the older Stark's.

Ned expertly replied, "Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

As the king paused to mull over his friends words, his Queen and her two other children descended from her coach and moved to join the king. Her eyes scanned the Stark line and rested on Zipporah. Cersei stared the brunette down with a look of contempt, and Zipporah returned the stare but gave the Queen a small smile.

King Robert paid no attention to his wife or children. He shuffled to be in front of Robb, "Who have we here? You must be Robb."

Robb nodded and gave a slight bow.

"Ah, the exotic beauty that my court has not been able to shut up about. By the gods, Robb, you are a lucky lad."

"Thank you, your grace." Robb answered. Zipporah simply smiled a bashful smile at the king.

"Of course, of course. She's pregnant, eh? When's it due?"

Robb opened his mouth to answer, but the king held up his hand to silence him. All eyes were on Zipporah.

"About two more months, your Grace." Her voice was strong, elegant, and immediately drew the King's party in. The king stared at her for a moment, muttered something under his breath, and moved down the line.

" My, you're a pretty one," he chuckled at Sansa who blushed at the King's words.

"Your name is?" He questioned the small female brunette.

"Arya." She returned with unparalleled confidence.

The king nodded and grinned down at Bran, "Ooh. Show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier." Bran chuckled and posed for the king. Zipporah and Robb, while wanting to watch the younger Stark's interact, they kept their eyes on those still entering the yard. A taller man rode in, adorned in golden armor. He removed his helmet to reveal his blonde hair.

Zipporah was able to hear Arya whisper, "That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up." Sansa snapped at her younger sister.

The queen, dressed in a red gown with Lannister gold woven in, approached Lord and Lady Stark. They both addressed her, "My queen."

Just as she, too, was about to move down the line, the king turned and yelled to Ned. "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects."

Zipporah sensed Cersei's embarrassment and anger toward her husband's words. Robb had told her of the war that brought about Jon's birth. It was strange to see that he still held onto a woman who did not reciprocate his love.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei returned in a sad voice.

"Ned." The king commanded, ignoring his queen.

Tyrion watched it all from beside Jon Snow. It pleased him to see that his sister was still miserable in her marriage. He sent Jaime a nod who raptly returned it.

The Queen, ignoring the departure of the king and lord stark, moved to look at the many Stark children. Envy flooded her. Why did the wolves have so many and she was left with so little? She smiled at the younger children who returned smiles of their own. Glancing at the eldest Stark and his wife, Cersei moved to speak with the foreigner, "Lady Stark, your gown is quite stunning. Where did you buy it?"

Zipporah smiled, "I did not buy it.. I am blessed with a sister in law who is a masterful seamstress. Sansa made this dress for me."

"So much talent." Cersei complimented as she turned to grab her children and head to her chambers.

Zipporah grabbed Robb's hand and whispered, "I can see what King Robert is saying to your father."

"Let's go inside. Jon? Sansa?" The older kids followed their brother and his wife inside. As soon as Robb was sure that no one was coming into their chambers, he nodded to his wife. Zi went rigid, and her eyes glassed over.

" _Tell me about Jon Arryn." Lord Stark murmured as Robert stared up at Lyanna Stark's statue._

_"One minute he was fine, and then … Burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man." The King lamented. Ned struggled with keeping the truth to himself._

_"We both did."_

_"He never had to teach you much, but me … You remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what."_

_"Aye." Ned agreed._

_"Don't look at me like that. Not his fault I didn't listen." The men both shared another laugh, but king abruptly stopped, sighed, and continued, "I need you, Ned. Down at Kings Landing. Not up here, where you're no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the king."_

_Ned knelt on one knee, "I'm not worthy of the honor."_

_"I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up. You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our Houses."_

_Ned froze. He could not allow Sansa to marry Joffrey._

Sansa listened to Zipporah's trance with childlike wonder. How could her father allow this marriage to be planned?

"No. Please." Sansa whimpered.

"Easy, Sansa. Our father hasn't said yes." Robb comforted.

" _Sansa is already promised to another." Ned asserted, praying Oberyn would back him later, even if it was a lie. Sansa would be safer in Dorne than in King's Landing._

_"To who?"_

_"The Martell heir, Tristan. Prince Oberyn was just here, in the North, to strike the deal."_

_"You're joining your house with the Targaryen loyalists?" The King growled in anger._

_"Aye, trying to mend the past. Arya is young and so is your son, Tommen. Let them court when they are older."_

_"Aye. She's a wild one like her aunt. Maybe she can pull Tommen out of his shell. Let the boy foster here. His mother baby's him, turning him into a pussy she is."_

_"Aye. Robert, I'll be your Hand, but my children must remain with Cat."_

" _I can deal with that arrangement."_

Sansa sighed in relief. Zipporah came out of her trance and glanced around the room. Robb and Jon looked displeased. However, the young redhead had different sentiment. Sansa rushed to Zipporah and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for keeping my family together. Thank you."

"No problem Sansa. We will need to be strong for your Father. Jon, can you send Oberyn a raven? Robb, we need to disperse and act like we know nothing."

"That's far too easy, especially for Jon."

"Shut up." Jon

Zipporah and Robb exited their room and walked the halls. Zipporah glanced outside, down into the yard. Who she saw made her heart stop. It was impossible. Her movements stopped, and Robb paused with her.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"There's someone from my world here…. But he shouldn't be….. I sense that he feels lost. He's not a part of the King's party. He just wandered in after them. Holy shit."

Zipporah practically ran to the yard, and Robb was quick to follow her.

"Who is it?" Robb questioned from behind her.

"Someone who I saw die." She muttered as she made her way to the cloaked man. How could this be? Zipporah hastily grabbed a cloaked man and whispered, "Follow me." She led the man into the dog kennels for some privacy. The Lannister/Baratheon party members had little concern for the dog kennels of the north. The dire wolves, that roamed the grounds, were already enough.

Robb followed the duo into the dog kennels. Who was this person to Zipporah?

"Han Solo, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Zipporah hissed in alarm. How did he make it?  _What the fuck was happening?_

The man lowered his cloak and smirked, "You're telling me kid. Last thing I remember is Ben  _killing_  me. I woke up in a ditch. The spot where the saber went in is just a scar." He paused to lift his shirt to show the couple his scar. Robb was startled by the size of the scar. What had stabbed this man? Han sighed and continued, "The question is, what are you doing here?"

"Living the life the force gave me." Zipporah offered with a shrug. "I'll catch you up later."

"Who's the guy beside you?" Han asked as his eyes glanced about. This place was old. Very low tech.

"My husband." Han's eyes narrowed and looked the young man up and down. It was apparent to the old smuggler that the boy knew how to handle himself. "And the father of my future child."

"You're pregnant, Zip?"

"Yes, Sir."  _I love him Han. Don't cause a fuss._

The older man nodded. "Alright kids. I'm not sure what the hell is going on, but what I do know is that I'm starving."

"Okay.  _Uncle_  Han, let's get you some grub." Zipporah announced as Robb simply nodded in agreement.

"He's a quiet one, huh?"


	22. Feast of the King

Robb silently led his wife and her mysterious friend into the kitchen room. The maids and cooks were given a nod of approval to disappear and take a break for the time being. Gwen made eye contact with Zi who gave the girl a small smile. Gwen stared at the worn down visitor. Was he gifted like her mistress?

The man was no doubt older, and he originated from the same place as Zi. His cloak, old and riddled with patches, looked like it had originated south of Winterfell. Han's gray hair and wrinkled face gave Robb the impression that this man had lived through trying times. Perhaps the stories Zi told him at night about the Empire were not only real, but this man had lived through the whole ordeal.

"Han. I saw you die. The force showed me. I don't understand." The older man shifted his weight and seemed to be contemplating his reply.

"Look kid, what I'm about to tell ya is kinda hard to say. I saw you die. Well, I heard you die. You were with Poe, on a mission to get the map, the First Order shot down your plane. Your death was announced throughout the Galaxy. Chewie and I heard it over the radio. I wasn't close with the new resistance, but your father and I were close. Celchus and Solos are life-long friends."

"Wait. I remember being shot down. I must have landed here? But I couldn't find my plane…"

"Nah kid, you died. Incinerated. I think the force has repurposed us for this world."

Robb watched as his wife mulled over the idea.

"Transference. They didn't find either of our bodies. The force transferred us here."

"I don't try to understand this mojo force stuff." He used in hand in a flittering motion, looked at Robb, and chuckled, "Your man seems like a good guy. Robb, right? Let me tell you, this girl was a handful when she was young."

Robb smiled, "I don't doubt it. She's a handful now, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Alright, this food you talked about…" His voice trailed off as he looked about the kitchen. Han couldn't quite identify the various aromas that were drifting in the area. Nevertheless, his stomach growled loudly.

"Aye, we should have some bread and meat from this morning. We're going to have to get you cleaned up for the feast."

"A feast?"

"Yeah, you followed the king's party in. The king of this world is here." Zi clarified as she reached for a loaf of bread. She lazily handed it to the old man who smelled it and then gingerly began to eat it.

"Han, I can assure you. This food is very edible."

"Yeah, your Dad said the same thing on Hoth," he paused and looked at Robb, "it was a  _lie_. That food was damn near frozen."

Robb gave a light laugh at the man's animated expressions. Robb didn't think that Winterfell could get any crazier, but it did.

Han tore into the bread and ate it rather quickly for a man his age. The smoked meat disappeared just as quickly as the bread. Han only nodded at the couple as he finished his last bite. The food was indeed edible. This old castle was sturdy, and by Han's estimates, the best place to be when the harshness of the area decided to make its presence known. Han could feel it in his bones. The cold was coming.

"Well, you weren't wrong kid. Now tell me the plan. I know you have a plan."

"Ha. Where do you want me to start?"

"Well, every good plan has a beginning. Start with that, but cut the bull and just show me."

Robb watched his wife's glaze over, and Han's body go rigid. The experience could be fairly jarring, but the catch up was rather quick.

"Well, I guess I got to blend in. I'll play the uncle role, makes the most sense. I'm not going to lie; I'm going to need you to fish me lines Zip. Robb, I need a set of duds. I'm currently dressed like an intergalactic smuggler."

"You're a smuggler?" Robb questioned incredulously. Zi was friends with a criminal?

"Eh, I'm a businessman. The Empire and the First Order gave me that label. Don't worry, I won't be smuggling anything in this world. I don't know anything here." Robb grinned at the older man; he clearly wasn't a bad guy. Robb would simply introduce him as her uncle from the far northern landscapes.

"My love, I'm going to take your Uncle to our room and give him a set of clothes. I'll introduce him to Vader and Grey Wind."

"Vader?" Solo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My shadow cat. When you see him, it'll make sense."

The two men departed, leaving the young woman to clean up their mess. She sighed inwardly. She had died. This was her second life. What a crazy idea? It didn't hit Robb hard, which was a good thing. Han clearly remembered his death. She caught flashes of Ben having that inner war with himself. He was clearly torn until the light saber went into his Dad. How could he do that? Han Solo might have been a distracted parent, but he wasn't neglectful. It was known that Han loved Ben. Her father, on the other hand, struggled with taking care of her. As soon as he could, he got rid of her. There were times where she wished she was a Solo. Ben didn't see how lucky he was.

As she left the kitchen, she received another flash of the king talking to Lord Stark.

_The king placed a white feather in Lyanna's statues hand, "Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her."_

_Ned held in his frustration, "She was my sister. This is where she belongs."_

" _She belonged with me." The king reached up to touch the statue's face. "In my dreams, I kill him every night."_

" _It's done, your Grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned didn't want to have this conversation again. He had seen, at the Tower of Joy, that Lyanna loved Rhaegar, not Robert. She had often told him that she believed that Robert would be incapable of being faithful to her._

" _Not all of them." He growled as headed for the crypt's entrance._

Zipporah, plagued by constant force pulses, meandered to find Lady Catelyn. She was concerned about tonight's feast. Tyrion had warned about the king's massive appetite for ale and women. It seemed weird that Robert didn't find Cersei attractive. There was no denying that she was beautiful. Robert could have possibly stopped the incestuous relationship from happening, if he had let go of Lyanna and tried to love Cersei.

"Ah, Lady Stark. What a wonderful surprise!" The king's voice boomed with humor.

"Your Grace." She regarded with a sad excuse for a bow.

"Quit with the bowing. You're pregnant girl. We don't want it coming early." The king offered with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, your Grace." She returned with a smile.

"Ned, your daughter-in-law is delightful. Where did you find her again?"

"She was sent to us from a small northern house."

"Ah, the north suits her. Tell me, do you find the Stark's to be sticks in the mud?" The king jested.

"Not at all your Grace, while it is important to be serious, there are times of joy. We Starks are loyal and preparing for winter for it is coming."

"Wise girl. I can only hope my son finds a suitor as dedicated."

Ned chuckled and nodded, "Aye, the gods blessed us."

"Lord Stark, I was just informed just a while ago, that my uncle Han has arrived from far north to visit. I apologize for the poor timing. He did not know of the king's planned arrival. Your Grace, I apologize for the unscheduled visit."

"Nonsense! Another northerner is fine. If it was another God damn Lannister, I would be upset. I must meet this uncle. I'm constantly surrounded by filthy Lannisters. Some Northern company would be much appreciated."

"Yes, your Grace. He's cleaning himself up at the moment. He will be ready in time for the feast, I'll be sure to bring him by to meet you."

"Excellent! Knowing women, you want to go freshen up for the feast."

"Yes, thank you Sir." She did her best curtsy and headed for her room. Her sharp hearing picked up, "She called my Sir. Her family military?"

"Aye."

"Good. Then her Uncle and I can talk battle strategy."

Zipporah paced to her room. As she entered, she found Han sitting on the floor petting Vader and Grey Wind. He was dressed as a proper northern man. It was strange to not see him in his trademark brown leather jacket, white tunic, and boots. His blaster was also missing. When the time came, she'd give him one of hers. He was getting to the age where hand to hand combat was not viable.

"Hey Zip. You were right."

"Duh." She teased as she moved to her trunk. She sifted through the many gowns. She had a special one for tonight's feast. Her black gown, while voluminous and elegant, was not meant for sitting in. The feast would feature a time of sitting and eating. She needed a thinner dress. A grin spread across her face as she grasped a two tone gown from the trunk. A black and white gown with black roses embroidered onto front. It had an angled, straight-cut strapless neckline with a fitted bodice and full, A-line skirt. As she held it up, she noted that the pleats of the skirt fell from the bodice and there was a train at the back. She nodded to herself, this was the one for tonight.

"That suits you." Robb's voice sounded from her left. Han nodded in agreement. "I'll send Gwen in to help you. I'll give Han a quick tour."  _Inform him about the deep north, especially the wall._

"Thank you love." He quickly pressed his lips to hers, then motioned for Han to follow him.

Time seemed to fly to Zi. It was now dinner time. She found herself seated between Robb and Han. Robb listened to Theon talk about seeing Tyrion at Ros's place and how the ladies said he was great. Robb inwardly cringed. Han seemed to be amused by the young Kraken's story. Robb could tell that Han was familiar with the ideas of brothels. Zipporah remained quiet but shot both Sansa and Arya assuring looks. Sansa was nervous about the attention Joffrey was already giving her. Sansa tried her best to look at her siblings rather than across the room. Arya was annoyed that she was theoretically betrothed to the younger prince. She was a bit older than him, and she doesn't like being told what to do.

_Stop brooding Arya, I'll still teach you how to fight._

The young girl perked up and cast an evil grin toward Sansa. Zi could see the different plots running through Arya's mind. She would not interfere with the young girls plotting; there was something about it that caused Zi to encourage it.

_The darker colored foods would show more._

You're a genius.

Robb's attention was torn from Theon's story; the current woman giggling beside the king was not the queen. Cersei sat dutifully beside her husband. His mother was speaking quietly to the lioness, no doubt trying to ease the pain of her husband's public betrayal. His mother's eyes were dark with an emotion that he was unfamiliar with.

_Embarrassment, love. She's embarrassed for the Queen._

_**It's very unsettling.** _

_Agreed. As long as he keeps his hands off of Gwen…_

_**We cannot interfere with the King and his desires.** _

Zipporah clenched her jaw in response. She noted the Jon and a man dressed in black entered the feasting hall. Robb grinned, stood, and quickly moved to greet the man. However, his father, Ned, had beat him to the greeting.

The younger man greeted the Lord, "You at a feast? It's like a bear in a trap." Both men smiled at one another. The resemblance was uncanny. Zi immediately realized that Benjen Stark had traveled south for a visit.

"The boy I beheaded. Did you know him?" Ned felt tired. This visit had just begun and it already felt like it needed to end. He glanced at his children's table and noted Zi slowly rubbing her swollen stomach. His first grandchild. Ned planned on asking the King for permission to stay behind to witness the birth. It would only be about a month after the king departed.

"Of course I did. Just a lad. But he was tough, Ned. A true ranger." His brother's voice had an underlying tone of pride.

"He was talking madness. Said the Walkers slaughtered his friends."

"The two he was with are still missing."

"A wilding ambush?" The most plausible excuse. How could he tell his brother that the White Walkers were real?

"Maybe. Direwolves south of the wall. Talk of the Walkers. My brother might be the next Hand of the King. Winter is coming." It seemed that he already knew.

"Winter is coming." Ned confirmed. The two often spoke and wrote in code. The Night's Watch would be prepared.

Robb finally made his presence known to the two older Starks. Robb quickly made eye contact with Jon and signaled for him to be near Zi. Drunken men may forget their place, and he would have little mercy on the man that touched his wife inappropriately, even if it was the King.

"Uncle Benjen." Robb warmly greeted.

"Robb boy, how are ye?" Benjen asked. Robb knew that his uncle knew about nearly everything. Ned and he were close confidants.

"I'm good. I have a wife and baby on the way." He was proud of his wife and that he already had an heir on the way. She would give birth before his father reached Kings Landing.

A squeal sounded from the front of the room. The King seemed to be getting handier with the wench seated on his lap. Zi frowned and gave Lady Catelyn a look of sadness. Catelyn sighed and murmured to the Queen, "Is this your first time in the North, Your Grace?"

"Yes. Lovely country." The Queen responded, clearly occupied with the Stark children. Her eyes moving between Sansa and Arya. Two very opposite children.

"I'm sure it's very grim, after King's Landing. I remember how scared I was when Ned brought me up here for the first time."

Sansa noticed that her mother gestured for her to come to them. Glancing at Zi for reassurance, she moved to visit with her mother and the Queen. She was nervous; she had caused a bump in the road for House Baratheon and House Stark to be joined. She would be a Martell, which was much more appealing than to be joined with a Lannister in disguise. Poor Arya.

"Hello, little dove. You are a beauty. How old are you?" Her tone was soft and almost kind.

Sansa blushed and struggled to respond, "Thirteen, Your Grace."

"You're tall. Still growing?"

"I think so, Your Grace."

"And have you bled yet?" Zipporah snapped her head around to look at the Queen. What kind of question was that? Zipporah could feel Sansa's discomfort at the question.

"No, Your Grace." She murmured.

"And your dress. Did you make it?"

Sansa simply nodded in reply.

"Such talent. You must make something for me." Sansa smiled again, bowed, and moved to return to her spot at the table. She shared a look with her sister in law. Arya would be next. Arya was much quicker at approaching the Queen and her Lady mother. She knew she had to have manners but she would tell her cousin Jon all about her real answers later in the evening.

"Hello, little wolf. You take after your Father." The Queen smiled condescendingly at the young girl. It was a underhanded compliment. Arya had dark eyes and dark hair, much like her Aunt Lyanna.

"Yes, Your Grace. I am Stark through and through." Arya delivered a stunning smile.

"How old are you?"

"Nine, Your Grace." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Your sister sews, what is your talent?" Arya froze. She didn't have a talent yet. Sansa had sewing. Robb was a swordsman. Bran could climb. Even the Greyjoy was good at something—archery.

_History. You know your history._

"History, Your Grace. I love learning and applying history." Arya grinned triumphantly. She silently thanked Zipporah and the gods for giving her to the Starks. Lady Catelyn looked relieved as well. It was improper for a future lady to be interested in fighting and weapons.

"How unique." The Queen complimented with a coy smile. Her son was to marry a historian. A wild historian.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Arya bowed and returned to sit by her cousin.

Cersei turned to Catelyn, "I hear we might share a grandchild someday."

"I hear the same. You son will do well here in Winterfell. He will be well-trained." Tommen and Arya glance at one another for a moment. The young prince was intrigued by the outgoing Stark girl. Arya winked at him, and he quickly looked down at his plate of food.

_Stop scaring the young prince. You can be intimidating._

Opps.

Arya felt the need to be banished from the feast. She took Zipporah's advice and grabbed the darker food. When Sansa was commenting on something that Theon had said, Arya took the opportunity to fling the food at her face.

_Bullseye._

The table resounded with laughter as Sansa voices how upset she was. "AHH, Arya!"

Jon noticed Lady Catelyn trying to signal Robb to take the younger ones to bed, but he was busy talking with Han.

Jon nodded at her and hoisted Arya up onto his shoulders and motioned for the others to follow, "Time for bed."

Pouting slightly, the younger Stark children departed, closely followed by the Baratheon children.

"LADY STARK! WHERE IS THIS UNCLE YOU PROMISED?" the king's drunken voice boomed over the other visitors' words. Nudging Han, she gingerly rose and made her way to the king.

"Your Grace." Han addressed as he bowed to the fat man. Han was not impressed with this world's leader. At least the First Order and even the Empire had discipline, this man had none.

"Ah, yes. The Uncle from the North. What's your name? I was told you were familiar with battle strategy?" The King seemed very coherent, which both Han and Zi found surprising. Maybe it was primarily an act—to make his Queen angry and embarrassed.

"Han Solo, Your Grace. I've been in battles. Not too fond of fighting, I'm getting too old." He threw his trade mark smirk at the King who returned a smirk of his own. He shooed the wench away. He finally has someone interesting to talk to. Not a fucking southerner.

"Nonsense. Pull up a chair, we have much to discuss—"

He was cut off by the Queen herself, "Lady Stark, what does your uncle do for the realm?" She was suspicious of the older man. His presence was misplaced.

"I catch the Wildlings that make it over the wall." Han easily lied.  _Nice, Han._

"A hunter! Even better! When we go boar hunting next week, you must join us. And woman, if you ever interrupt me again, you will lose your head to a spike."


	23. In the Wee Small Hours

"Heh, so you hammered him to death?" Han questioned as he sipped his ale. He had misjudged the man before him. His appearance was quite deceiving. His drunken, womanizing ways, while true, were used as a defense mechanism to the world around him. He was surrounded by people he hated. Han glanced about and noted that Zipporah and Robb were still in the hall, murmuring to one another. He couldn't tell if they were shooting the breeze or plotting something. So far, everything had gone to plan. The king had eagerly accepted him, and the rest of the North believed him to be related to their goddess. He still found it funny that a loud mouth resistance pilot had become a wife and future mother. She had matured rather quickly. No matter, he was just happy that she was alive. He remembered experiencing the devastating feeling the night the news was broadcast. Chewie had wailed in mourning. Another light snuffed out by the darkness.

Han loudly thought, " _This is a good thing, right?"_

_Robb thinks so. The king is open with you._

" _Meaning?"_

_Use your skills. Influence for us._

Han rolled his shoulders and grinned at the king. "So, Your Grace, what do you think of my niece?"

The king chuckled, "Honestly?"

"Sure, she's not my kid." Han gave an unceremonious shrug.

"Ha. She reminds me of a woman that I once knew. Beautiful, almost hauntingly so. The North calls her a goddess for a reason. Strong willed but willing to bend for the man she loves. It's quite clear she loves the Stark boy. Hell, she's about to give him an heir."

"So she's safe?" Han questioned with intrigue. "Forgive me from what I'm about to say, but the Southerners worry me."

Nodding in agreement, the king sighed, "No harm will come to House Stark as long as I'm alive. My heir, Joffrey, is a different story. Something's wrong with the boy."

"How so?" Han pressed. He knew that Zipporah and Robb could "hear" their conversation. Any information was useful information. They needed to know as much as possible.

"He's cruel. Killed several cats. Pushes his younger siblings around, but not in a sibling way. It's hard to describe."

"Ah, well…." Han started, his mind shifting to his son, "I had a son once. Sweet kid, but then something stole his mind. He, too, became cruel. It's important to be there for him. He needs guidance." Ben's face remained in the front of Han's mind.

"Aye, well, I'm not the one to give it."

"Why's that?"

"I don't feel connected to the boy."

"Huh. It happens. Can I ask a question without being put to death for treason?"

The king chuckled at the man before him, "Yes, go ahead."

"Do you want Joffrey to be your heir? You could change the law or hinder him until he's deemed ready?"

"It's a possibility. I'll think about it and talk to Lord Stark about it as we head back to King's Landing."

"Fair enough, sir." Han conceded with a slight smile. "On a happier note, you think it will be a boy or girl?"

A booming laugh sounded from Robert's chest, "The wolves usually produce boys. I bet it's a boy."

"Aye. I agree. Zip would enjoy having a boy."

"Zip?" The king stroked his beard, "the nickname suits her." Han watched the king mull over what to say next. Han patted himself on the back. He had planted a seed that would hopefully help the good guys out in the future. In that moment, he missed Chewie. He wondered what his copilot was up to. No doubt he was still with the Falcon. Han hoped that Rey was his new copilot. Chewie and her would do well. She appreciated the Falcon.

Zipporah pushed herself to her feet, tugging on Robb's hand to follow. She was tired. The king was on his way out as was Han. They were secure for as long as Robert Baratheon was alive, but she had a sinking feeling that it would not be much longer.

Robb nodded and followed her to their room. He could feel how tired she was and he, himself, felt tired as well.

Days passed. Zipporah found herself on bed rest at the request of the Maester. Catelyn and Ned had visited often. Catelyn had consulted her on many different occasions. The most concerning was the letter from her sister in the Eyrie. Lysa Arryn had insinuated that her husband's death was the fault of the Lannisters, but Zipporah's visions said otherwise.

" _What do I write back?" Her lady mother looked distressed. "I'm no good with playing politics." Zipporah knew that Catelyn wanted to believe her sister, but as many rumors flew about her sister's mental health, Zipporah knew that they had to be careful. From the books she had read, the Knights of the Vale were formidable in battle, and she did not want to put her husband against them if she could help it._

" _I would be as vague as possible. Do not give her the impression that you doubt her, yet we cannot afford anyone to think we are against the Lions."_

" _That's easier said than done."_

" _Say thank you for her letter. Sorry for her loss. You've been praying for them." Zi shrugged at the end. She wasn't good with words, better at using a weapon. Her mind again flashed to her former General. The woman was able to do both._

Robb had visited as much as he could. Every visit was different. Ranging from loving to angry. She hadn't seen Robb as angry as he had been the day that Joffrey had challenged Robb to live steel. Robb wanted to fight, but Sir Rodrick would not allow it in his yard. It wasn't to save Robb from embarrassment, rather it was to save everyone in Winterfell from a tantrum from the young Baratheon.

" _He's a grade A twat."_

" _Shh, love. He would have lost. We both know it._

It was mid afternoon when she sensed a disturbance. Sleep had been teasing her for most of the day. Vader and Grey Wind had stayed with her; both opted to sleep their day away. The disturbance caused Grey Wind to whine and Vader to move to sit by the door and scratch. Zipporah searched for where the disturbance originated. She couldn't see who was involved; there was too much chaos. She knew it was bad, because the emotions of sorrow and horror were pulsating from the area.

Thinking the worst, Zipporah began cataloging each member of House Stark. She knew Robb and Ned were out on a hunt with the King. She sent a mental distress signal to Robb, hoping he'd get it and hurry back.

Catelyn were also fairly easy to find. Catelyn was grieving. But why? Jon was in the yard; his mind clouded with worry. Sansa was moving quickly from her room to the Maester's. Arya was sitting on the stairs leading to the crypt. Rickon was with his nanny. And Bran was….where was Bran.

"Oh God." Zipporah groaned as she moved to get up and make her way to the mess. He wasn't dead, but he was barely alive. She could help him. As fast as she could, she pulled on her cloak and stepped into her shoes. Her long hair remained down and wavy.

"Vader, Grey Wind, come." She called as she pulled the door open.  _Behave little one. Your uncle is in trouble._  She thought to her baby who was oddly still. Normally, if she moved her legs, he or she would kick until she sat or laid down. Perhaps the young one sensed that something was wrong?

The servants gave her curious looks as she waddled to the Maester's area. Jon was the first to see her. "What are you doing up?!"

"Something is wrong. Where is Bran?"

"He fell, Zi. He fell."

Stunned. There was no way he fell. That child was gifted in the art of climbing. She had never seen anything like it.

"Where?"

"By the old tower…" Jon murmured as led her to where Bran was being attended to.

"The tower that was never fixed as I had suggested?" She hissed in anger. Lord Stark had made an excuse about not fixing it. If only they had listened to her, the tower had darkness in it, more than before.

"Don't start that conversation now. What's done is done. Bran needs us."

"I'll shut up…for now." She muttered as she and Jon approached the room where Bran was being attended to. Grey Wind whined again, and Vader wailed. Zipporah furrowed her brow at the animals. What did they sense?

" _The things I do for love."_  A male voice echoed in her head. She stopped mid-step. " _He saw us."_

Zipporah growled. They had tried to kill him. Jon had heard her stop walking. She was sorting something out. The gods must have been speaking to her. Jon knew better than to interrupt. Like Ghost or Grey Wind, Zipporah growled. Whatever she had seen, it wasn't good. It didn't take a smart man to know that the pregnant Stark was upset.

"Jon, if I had proof, we be starting a war." Her voice was low and full of hatred. Jon scowled in response. The fucking Lannisters. Literally and figuratively.

"They won't get away with this. We will find a way."

Zipporah nodded as she pushed herself to the closed door. Gingerly, she knocked on the door, which promptly opened to reveal a sobbing Catelyn and a very stressed Maester. Sansa felt hope flood her being she spotted Zipporah slowly approach the bed.

Zipporah could see that Bran was in a coma. She had seen similar things before. His brain seemed to be working. Closing her eyes, she felt for where his pain was located. His spine. He'd never walk again.

_No, not if I can help it._

Slowly, she lifted her hands over his midsection, closed her eyes, and pulled the light side of the force and began to transfer it to Bran. His strength was depleted. He needed as much as he could get. Zipporah could feel the bones mending. Not perfectly, but they were mending nonetheless. The maester went to touch the young woman, but Jon was quick to intercept. "She knows what she's doing."

Sighing, Luwin moved away and started looking through his medications to give Bran for his fever.

As she felt for Bran's nerves, they were not connected. She pushed herself. There was plenty of the light side to use, but it was tiring. She felt the nerves connect, and she pulled back.

"Ugh." She swayed on her feet. Drained. Bran would live and walk. Maybe a limp? Catelyn had watched her with uncertainty. What was she doing to Bran?

Making eye contact with her mother in law, she weakly whispered, "He will walk again. He may have a limp, but he'll make it. It's going to take time. Time…"

Her legs gave out. As she collapsed to the floor, Jon was able to catch her.

"I'm taking her back to their room. She's exhausted." Catelyn only nodded at her nephew. She was at a loss for words. Her daughter in law had saved her son. Originally, there was doubt in her heart about the beauty's abilities, but now, there was no doubt.

Jon solemnly carried his cousin's wife back to her room. She was surprisingly light for her current state. His eyes caught sight of her abnormal ears. They suited her. His ears noted that both the shadow cat and dire wolf had followed them back. The door was open, which caused Jon to be cautious.

"Grey Wind, ahead." Jon ordered at the dire wolf. Grey Wind easily obeyed and went in first. The dog came back out with his tail wagging. Jon took that as a sign that the room was safe. As he entered, he spotted his cousin moving around the room, muttering obscenities and shaking his head.

"Aye, Robb. You looking for her?" Jon offered with a half smile.

"What happened? She sent me a distress signal."

"Bran fell Robb." Jon paused watching the news set in, "your wife saved his life. I don't know how, but she did. She's exhausted."

Jon laid her down, nodded at Robb, and left the room. Robb stared at her sleeping form. She had saved Bran. She sacrificed her energy and possibly the health of their child. He wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn't muster the emotion.

If she hadn't been reckless, Bran could have died. He silently thanked the gods for sending her to him. Before he could sit beside her, a strong knock sounded at the door. Glancing to be sure she was still proper, he muttered, "Aye. Come in."

The open door revealed a very worn down Han. He had accompanied them on the hunt-Robb felt tired himself. He could only imagine how depleted Han was. The older man must have been twice Robb's age and then some.

"I heard." He paused, eyes resting on the young girl's form, "she alright?"

"Aye. Could have been bad."

"Yeah, well, those Celchus are more stubborn than a falumpaset. Err, they're just stubborn…and impulsive."

"So it runs in the family?" Robb's mouth twitched with a smile.

Han chuckled, "You have no idea."

Robb peeked at her again, "Oh, I have an inclination."

"Sure ya do, kid." Han rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll leave ya to it. Keep me posted, will yah?"

Robb refrained from looking puzzled. He would ask Zi what posted meant—other than being stationed somewhere. "Of course, Lord Solo." Robb confirmed with a small, deliberate nod.

As the door clicked shut, Robb motioned for Vader and Grey Wind to lay by the fireplace. Robb knew that Bran would be okay. Jon had said as much. A part of him desired to look in on his younger brother, and the other wanted to lay beside his wife. He compromised, deciding to spend some time resting with her, and then he'd go sit with his brother.

Removing all the unnecessary hunting clothes, Robb gingerly laid beside his sleeping wife. Hesitantly, he rested his hand on her baby bump. Feeling her breaths, he noted that she was breathing normally, and her body was warm to the touch. A light kick pressed against his hand. He grinned widely. This magical moment would remain one of his favorites. It was one that he would have alone. There was a possibility that she knew he was there, reveling in their unborn child's movements, but the young lord was content with being selfish. There was a feeling, at the bottom of his stomach, that this moment would be rare. The vision, that Zi previously had, predicted that the Lannisters would end up warring with the Stark's. Wolves versus lions. From the time she mentioned it to the present, he had been training extra hard in the combat yard. Lord Stark was leaving, and he would be in charge of the North.

Robb wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure of running the North, being a husband, and more importantly, a father. A war was coming. His child would be growing up in a state of violence. The lord felt powerless. Stopping the coming war was not a choice.

His mind mulled over sending Sansa to Dorne, to live with the Martells. A raven had arrived with confirmation that Prince Tristan would be promised to Sansa and vice versa.

"She needs to be safe." He whispered to the quiet room. The more he thought about his siblings, the more he wanted to protect them. It would do Arya a world of good to be trained to fight. It's what she truly wanted. Bear Island would be the perfect place for her to grow up. The she-bears would tame the wild she-wolf. He made a mental note to write Lady Maege Mormont at first light. Bran and Rickon would remain at Winterfell, learning how to run the castle should anything happen to Robb. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Always.

It wasn't long til sleep took him. His slumber was dreamless. Sleep left him as soon as it had come. Robb felt an abnormal amount of movement beside him. Immediately, he was alert and looking about for signs of trouble. Turning, he tried his best not to laugh at the sight before him.

Zipporah was desperately trying to rock herself upward to sit up. It seemed that she had forgotten to use her arms as props—instead she did her best to heave herself forward.

"Hmmpf." She grunted as she struggled. No longer able to contain his laughter, Robb clutched his abdomen as he deeply laughed at her antics.

"Shut up." She snapped in response. However, her face clearly displayed her embarrassment. Robb had to admit he had never seen her blush this harshly before. Twisting, Robb helped ease her upward.

"Thank you. The bathroom calls." She murmured with a slight smile. Nodding in reply, he moved off of the bed and around to help her move. Pulling her up, he kissed her nose. He didn't receive the normal giggle response she'd give. Pulling back, he stated at her with concern.

"Uh." She replied. Her body seemed rigid and frozen.

"Love?" Robb questioned with a raised eyebrow.

A whimper sounded from her throat. Her hands trembled, and her eyes widened to an impossible size.

"My water broke." She moaned. Her hands clutched her swollen stomach. Robb remained unmoved. Shock had taken his system. His brother had nearly died, his wife saved him, and now she was having their baby. She was having their baby. The baby.  _His baby._

She needed the maester.

"Robb!" She howled as she felt a contraction rip through her body. Her plea snapped from his stupor.

"I'm going to carry you to the Maester's." He stated as he moved to lift her into his arms.

"Oh. My. God." She grunted as her nails dug into his muscled arm. He gritted his teeth. Her grip was stronger than he had anticipated.

Robb struggled to open the door, but once he did, he was quick to maneuver through the halls. His voice yelled and barked orders to different servants as he passed them, ranging from informing Lord Stark to opening the next door.

"Maester Luwin, you have a new patient." Robb bellowed as he approached the medical man's quarters. The older man was quick to open the door and motion for Robb to lay her on a cot of sorts. The two stood, staring at the young woman. Zipporah glanced at the two men, "Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to help me deliver this baby?!"

"Yes, of course. Lord Stark, you may go." Fear ricocheted through her body. He could not leave her alone to deal with this pain. She needed him.

"Oh hell no. He's not going anywhere."

"It's tradition."The older man stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Fuck tradition." She hissed in anger. Robb gave the Maester a look warning him to drop it. Robb knew he would be breaking many traditions, especially when it came to his wife.


	24. Baby Soft

obb had never witnessed childbirth. He had heard his mother through the door with his siblings but never in person. The aftermath, where his siblings were cleaned and snuggled into his mothers arms, were what he initially expected of his wife's pregnancy.  
However, his other world wife refused to let him leave. She had said "fuck tradition" with such conviction that he could not and would not leave her side. They were partners for life. No woman could take his wife's place.

Zipporah had managed to keep her cursing to a minimum for most of the delivery. Occasionally, she mutter "fuck" under breath, but could either male blame her? The young lord was fairly certain that his hand was bruised. Her inhuman strength was one element of herself that she did not keep to a minimum. Maester Luwin had been brave. Toward the end, with each contraction, the contents in the room shook and moved on their own. Robb could remember the older man's initial look of horror and the gradual change to awe. His family had doubted her. Between Bran's healing and this, doubt should be the furthest thing from House Stark's mind.

His eyes twinkled with wonder as he watched his wife feed their son. He had his mother's dark hair, but he had his father's nose and eyes. The perfect combination of the two. Robb noted that his son did not have Zi's pointed ears. Would the North have cared? Robb doubted it. They loved their goddess, thus they would love her son. Their son would more than likely be gifted, giving further advantage to House Stark. In Robb's mind, their House had a secure future. He would not allow the Lannisters to succeed in their power grab. The North would remain.

_**We need to name him, love.** _

_I know. I can't seem to choose. This a big deal right?_

_**He's going to be the future Warden of the North.** _

_Well shit._

_**Love.** _

_Sorry._

_**Don't be. We need to be ready to give the North a name.** _

_Okay. Give me a moment okay?_

Robb nodded, took a seat beside his wife and child, and reached to stroke his son's wisps of hair.

_Hold him when he's done?_

_**Of course.** _

_I love you, Robb._

_**As I love you.** _

She shifted her arms, disconnecting their son from her. A small yawn escaped his lips causing Robb to grin at them. Carefully reaching out, he took the babe into his arms. The young lord had listened intently when the Maester instructed the young couple on how to hold the babe properly.

Maester Luwin had also insisted that the couple and child have some time together before the rest of the family. Robb thanked the gods that both were healthy. His wife seemed restless.

"You want to move, don't you?"

"Caught me. I promise I'll be good, for now. I can't wait to run, fight, and.."

"And what?" He asked curiously. He was completely enthralled with his son. Hewas content. He desired nothing at the moment, for his wife had fulfilled the traditions of the North, that was more than enough.

_And fuck you._

Robb froze on the spot and looked up at his wife who was smirking at him.

"Already?" He asked in disbelief. Theon had teased him that once a baby was born, his wife would no longer want to have sex. She would be "ruined."

"You listen to Theon too much. I've already healed myself. Everything is fine."

The baby hesitantly opened his eyes, and Robb was taken captive by deep blue. The color was a cross between the couple, not steel yet not sky; it was almost a metallic swirl.

"We did good, huh?" Zi teased as she pulled her dress back on. She had a feeling that visitors were coming.

A soft knock sounded on the door. With Robb being enraptured by their son, Zi shouted, "Come in. He's awake."

The room burst open revealing Jon, Han, Sansa, Arya, and Lord Stark, each smiling at the couple.

_Aiden Brandon Stark_

_**Perfect.** _

"Father, meet your grandson, Aiden Brandon Stark." Robb offered the newborn to Hand of the King.

Ned Stark smiled at his son as took his grandson into his arms. The babe was well behaved, not crying like the others. Deep blues seemed to be studying him. Ned held the child's stare and could not deny the joy he felt. His eldest had given the North an heir. An heir of a goddess.

"He's quite handsome, Robb. Takes after the both of you."

"Can I please hold him?" Sansa begged with earnest eyes. Zipporah let out a laugh.

"Do not worry Sansa, there will be plenty of time to hold him. He'll need his Aunts and his Uncles." She sent a pointed look at Jon who simply nodded in reply.

_You can't send them away, yet. I heard you earlier. The pack remains. The lone wolf dies._

_**You've seen it?** _

_Love, everything that I've advised has come to pass. Please trust me. House Stark must remain together. Dividing ourselves will make us weak. Plus, King Robert has given us leverage. We will have Tommen Baratheon to foster, remember?_

_**Aye, I haven't forgotten.** _

A squeal sounded from Sansa as she held Aiden. "He's so beautiful, Zi. I'll have to make him some clothes. He's definitely a Stark. So cute!"

Arya moved closer to her sister to see her nephew. She couldn't deny that he was adorable. Aiden would be beloved. Arya stroked his cheek and marveled at how soft his skin was.

"He's so soft."

"Aye, baby skin is the softest." Ned stated in agreement with his daughter's observation. Han chuckled, "You did good kid."

He hugged her as she laughed in reply. Zipporah wouldn't trade this moment for the world. She had already put the pain of child birth in the back of her mind. Aiden was worth it.

"Ah, Robb's a father now." A strong voice sounded from the doorway. There stood Robert Baratheon, grinning from ear to ear. He waddled in and joined in the celebration.

"My wife is with your wife. The boy has yet to wake. His color has returned." He paused and glanced at Zipporah, "Holy hell girl, you don't look like you just gave birth."

"Thank you, Sir."

He nodded to her and moved to look at the babe before him.

"He looks like the both of you. It's strange, none of my children took after me." The room went silent. No one knew what to say. The King glanced about and furrowed his brow. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, Your Grace. Bearing children is a curious thing." Zi replied smoothly with a bright expression.

"Tis true. Robb is more Tully than Stark, and Arya more Stark than Tully." Sansa offered with a meek smile. If Ned didn't know any better, his House was covering for Lannister sins. Ned knew now wasn't the right time to break the news to Robert, but he was surprised at how well his children handled the pressure of knowing the truth.

The King glanced at Robb and then Arya and simply nodded to himself.

"Sansa, why don't you let the King hold Aiden? He did guess the gender right." Han jested. His attempt at changing the topic was successful. He gave Zi an old resistance signal—follow his lead.

The red head froze for a moment. Did she lose her composure?

"Sansa? Give Aiden to the King." Zipporah murmured quietly.

The young teen carefully handed him over. The King easily took into his arms.

"You two did quite the job." He commented as he beheld the child in his arms. "He'll grow strong for sure. Make House Stark proud." King Robert couldn't help but think of his children. They were unfit to take the throne, especially Joffrey. Tommen stood a chance if the Stark's were able to mold him into a Northerner. He had serious doubts the kind boy was capable of ruling a kingdom. It was time for a change. Not that he desired to do it, but it needed to be done and fast. The Lannisters were circling.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Robb replied with a slight bow.

"Ned, we must discuss the future. Immediately." Robert quickly passed Aiden to Arya who grinned with delight.

"I'm going to teach you how to do so many different things." She whispered the boy. Lord Stark glanced at his family before following the King to his private chambers. What did the King need to discuss so urgently?

Zipporah motioned for Han to close the door, which he was all to happy to do. Who knew who was lurking about?

"The king is having doubts about lineage."

"What kind of doubts?"

"His children's ability to rule in his place."

"What does this mean?"

"Lord Stark won't be coming home anytime soon."


	25. Rise of the Dark Side

It had been two days since the king had departed with Lord Stark in tow. Robb had easily taken over his Father's position as Warden of the North, but he had found the role to be tiring. It had only been two days. Could he imagine doing this for the rest of his life?

His son seemed to be doing well. According to his mother, who had finally left Bran's side to visit her grandson for a very short time, the boy was strange. He slept through the night. He did not cry unless hungry or in need of a linens change. Unlike any of the children Catelyn had encountered, her grandson's demeanor was unheard of.

Zipporah had insisted that she be the one to feed their son. A wet nurse was not necessary. It wasn't abnormal to see the babe bound against his wife's chest or back. The entire castle was enchanted by the duo, and soon, word spread across the North. Ravens were received at all hours of the night, the Realm congratulating House Stark on their new addition.

While there was celebration resounding through the North, there was a somber undertone. Bran had not yet awaken. Lady Catelyn had only left his side once. She was convinced that Bran needed her there. Zipporah had tried to convince her that he was alright, but she remained unconvinced. Thus, Robb found himself along with his wife trying to convince his Mother to rest.

Maester Luwin had also joined them and carefully asserted, "It's time we reviewed the accounts, my lady. You'll want to know how much this royal visit has cost us."

"Talk to Poole about it." She muttered as her eyes glanced at Robb who regarded her with raised eyebrows.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark, my lady. We need a new steward, and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention..." The Maester replied with a sad expression. He hadn't wanted to do this, however, Lord Robb was already doing much more than expected of him, and Lady Zipporah, only two days after giving birth, was running the house to the best of her abilities. Lady Catelyn needed to return to her post as the matriarch of House Stark.

Zipporah shifted her sleeping son, who was currently wrapped against her chest, and glanced at her mother in law. The woman looked crazed. It was clear that running Winterfell was at the bottom of her list.

"I don't care about appointments!" She hissed with anger. Aiden stirred and whimpered at his grandma's tone.

"I'll make the appointments. We'll talk about it first thing in the morning." Robb asserted in a commanding yet respectful tone. Zipporah wanted to roll her eyes. Was there anything else that Robb could possibly add to his plate?

"Very good, my Lord. My Lady." Maester Luwin conceded. The older man's aura was dark with worry. Zipporah knew that darkness was coming. She could feel it in her bones. The Maester silently left the room, heading back to his quarters to iron out more household details.

"When was the last time you left this room ?" Robb challenged with fire in his eyes. His mother was better than this.

"I have to take care of him." She replied with conviction.

"He's not going to die, mother. Zi healed his spine, and Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed."

"What if he's wrong? What if she didn't? Bran needs me." Zipporah bristled at her words. How dare  _she_  insinuate that she had not healed Bran's spine. He needed rest. His body and mind were dealing with extensive trauma.

"Rickon needs you. He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying..." Robb's voice trailed off. Loud shouts were coming from the courtyard. The smell of smoke reached the young duo's noses.

Catelyn seemed to lose it even more, "Close the windows! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!" Zipporah moved to comfort her, and Robb swiftly closed the shutters. The yells and smoke were snuffed out. The woman's sanity was close to breaking.

"Fire. You and Zi stay here. I'll come back." Robb ordered as he exited the room quickly. Zipporah softly rubbed circles into her mother in law's back. Silence settled around them. Zipporah glanced at Bran who was breathing strong and evenly. Searching for words, Zipporah whispered, "My lady, Bran's heart and lungs are strong. I can hear them. His mind is awake. He can hear us. His body is still sorting out the trauma. He'll be awake soon, with his memory in tact."

Catelyn did not verbally respond, but her body visibly relaxed. As both settled into comfortable silence. Aiden gurgled causing both women to have ghosts of a smile on each of their faces.

Their smiles faded as the door opened to reveal a man neither had seen before. Dressed in all black, the rat-like man fervently glanced between the two women and muttered annoyedly, "You're not supposed to be here. No one is supposed to be here. It's a mercy. He's dead already." The man brandished a knife causing Catelyn to wail , "No!"

Anger flooded Zipporah's being. How dare this man enter her husband's home and threaten her family?

The dark side called to her and in that moment, she welcomed it. As he moved toward the two, Zi stiffened. He intended to attack the two women. Instinctively, she reached her hand out and formed her hand into a 'C' like shape. The force seized the man, raised him off the ground, and as she closed her hand, the man began to choke. Catelyn watched in awe and terror as her daughter defended her son. The gods had given her great power.

The man dropped the knife to the ground, Catelyn scrambled to get it. Clutching it, she pointed it at the intruder,

"Who sent you?" Zipporah ground out. Her eyes were in slits, and dark in color. Aiden seemed to borrow into her for protection.

"I—"

"She will not show mercy if you do not tell us who hired you. You may live if you tell the truth." Catelyn explained as she examined the knife and turned her attention back toward the breathless male.

"Joffrey Baratheon." The man murmured. Hatred welled up in both women. The lions had, indeed, struck first. Zipporah mentally vowed to get vengeance. First the push from his "uncle",now an assassin to finish the job?

Growls sounded from the door way. Summer, Grey Wind, and Vader stalked into the room. Each animal had his heckles raised and canines showing. They must have sensed their masters' stress. Summer easily jumped up and onto the bed,eyes never leaving

the gasping man. Grey Wind moved to sit beside Lady Catelyn, who gave the wolf a scratch behind the ears, and Vader sauntered over to Zipporah and claimed his spot beside her. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the animals.

"I'm sor—" he choked.

"Zipporah, release him, let the animals guard him." Catelyn ordered in a stern voice. She wanted him alive, as a witness to the crimes of the Lannisters and their sinful offspring.

The darkness wanted blood, and Zipporah was fighting against the bloodlust. She had to make a choice. By default, she opted to delay the man's death.

Slowly lowering her hand, his body dropped to the ground into a heap. The man began sobbing.

"Vader, Grey Wind, watch. If he moves, take a bite." Zi hissed in a dark tone. The two animals moved in tandem to guard the man.

 _Intruder. Bran's room. Vader and Grey have him, awaiting your judgment._ She mentally thought to Robb.

Zi's eyes remained fixed on the man before her. While she trusted the animals to protect them, she wanted to hear everything the man was blubbering on about.

"She really has powers. She almost killed me. The gods are going to be angry with me. Oh gods. I wronged the goddess. The gold wasn't worth this."

The man moved carefully to sit on his butt and pull his knees into his chest. Vader hissed a warning to the man who quickly apologized for shifting.

"My ladies, I am so very sorry."

"Don't even go down that road." Zi snapped with dark eyes. Her anger had not dissolved, which was strange. A part of her felt shame for giving into the Dark Side. The other part felt proud that she had protected her new family. Both sides were warring for contentment.

Her inner battle was interrupted by Aiden crying. Unwrapping him from her chest, she moved him to her muscled arms. He easily moved to her chest, signaling that he was hungry. His small hands reached for her chest. Holding a laugh, she undid her top to allow her son access. As he suckled, she covered herself from view with her cloak. The sniveling man didn't dare look at the goddess and her son. He knew that if he lifted his eyes, he'd end up losing a limb.

Many footsteps sounded in the hall. Robb entered and assessed the situation. He had murder on his mind, and there was very little that could stop him.

* * *

_The darkness swarmed the room. It grasped at the walls and dug its claws into the tapestries. It made itself embedded in all the materials of the room, save for Bran, who was emanating pure light. He was not fully aware of the circumstances surrounding his injury, nor did he know that his family was about to go to war. The Dark Side had found a prime opportunity to taunt the Light. The light side users were in pain and felt raw anger bleeding through their typical calm, collected demeanor. Zipporah was glaringly aware that Winterfell was not under the control of the Light Side. The series of events had led the wolves to embrace passion rather than serenity. She knew that eventually she'd have to re-center herself and reorganize the force flowing through the castle._

* * *

As he stared at the man before him, he felt an intense emotion. One that he had not truly understood. The fury he felt was unlike anything he had experienced before. This sad excuse for a man had infiltrated Winterfell and attempted to kill Bran. The only reason his brother was breathing was because of his wife and mother. Robb mentally noted that Zi's sky blues looked dark like the Northern seas.  _ **Abnormal**_. His hearing told him that his son was awake and content. Another almost tragedy. What if their son was hurt by this man?

"Who sent you?" Robb roared. He was unconcerned with the man's name. He only cared about motive.

"My lord, I—"

Robb easily and skillfully cut him off, "Save your words of regret. Who. Sent. You." He gritted his teeth to keep himself from ranting in his angered state. Grey Wind added a deep, menacing growl. An animalistic threat that did not go unnoticed by the groveling man.

"My Lord, I came on my own."

"DO. NOT. LIE." Robb howled causing the animals to inch closer with their teeth barred. No one else dared to interrupt this conversation. The Lord of Winterfell would not be merciful.

"Joffrey. Prince Joffrey.." The man whispers with wide, terrified eyes and a violently shaking body.

Robb's face darkened even more. This admission meant war. How would be able to tell his Father of this sinister plot?

**_Can you reach my Father from here?_ **

_I can try. Do want him to turn around?_

**_No. Warn him._ **

Zipporah handed her son over to her husband's Mother, moved away from them both, closed her eyes, and reached for the force that flowed through the castle. As she tapped into it, she felt the castles inhabitants emotions and even future actions. Attempting to ignore these distractions, she pushed her reach past Winterfell and into the landscape. After some time of her searching for Lord Stark's force signature, she was able to locate it. It was strong, which meant he was healthy.

_Lord Stark, there has been an incident. An assassin was sent to kill Bran. Lady Stark and I were able to stop him. He gave a name._

It took some time for a response or even an acknowledgement that the message had been received.

 _Who's name?_  Was the only response. She could feel his righteous anger and also shame. He felt shameful for not being there to protect his son. However, he initially let her stay to help his family. By allowing her to live in Winterfell, he had inadvertently made plans to protect his family.

_Prince Joffrey._

It felt like he pushed her away. She wasn't sure what course of action he was going to take from there. Hopefully, it would not be a rash decision, one that could cost the Stark family even more.

Carefully, she pulled back to herself in Winterfell. Once she felt fully present, she opened her eyes and stated to Robb, who was speaking quietly with Jon, "Lord Stark has been notified."

"What did he say?" Jon asked with a brow raised. He was surprised that she had been able to reach his Uncle.

"He asked for a name. Then he pushed me out and away." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I felt his anger. We need to be ready."

"Aye." The two men replied. Robb looked to Jon and the men who had originally accompanied him and ordered, "Take him to the dungeons. Chain him. Have someone there to guard him until justice is carried out."

Desperately trying to keep himself composed, the man sucked in a burst of air, but his attempt failed. His eyes watered again.

Zipporah felt little to no compassion for the man. His signature only showed darkness. He had done many terrible things, and this attempt on Bran's life was just the latest addition to his long list of nefarious deeds.

"Save your tears, Catspaw. You will not find compassion nor redemption from the Wolves of Winterfell." She hissed as she turned back to look at Catelyn whose demeanor looked downcast, yet her eyes blazed with fire.

Aiden was staring at his mother with a curious expression strewn across his pudgy face. He sensed the tension in the room and was unsure of how to respond. Gesturing for the return of her son, Zi reached and took him back into her arms.

_Ru, my son. It's alright._

The baby seemed to settle at his mother's words. Jon silently motioned for the man to be taken away. Grey Wind followed Jon out while Vader returned to sit beside Zi. Robb sighed heavily, "I will station guards outside of Bran's room. Summer will be sleeping with him from now. Mother, you must rest. My love, I will meet you in our chambers later. I must speak with Sir Rodrick and Maester Luwin."

She read between the lines. He was going to ask for advice. Does he call the banners or wait for his Father's next move?

No doubt that little shit of Lannister blood was thinking himself genius for hiring an assassin to put Bran "out of misery."

What was the Prince's motive? To gain his Father's approval? To get revenge for Bran nearly beating Tommen in the yard?

Who knew?

 _Tommen_. Someone needed to talk to Tommen. Nodding to herself and the room, Zipporah left her husband and mother in law and headed to Tommen's room. As she approached she could hear hushed voices.

"My brother is mean, Arya. Yours, all four of them are nice. Why can't Joffrey be kind like Jon or Robb?" She could guess, based on Robb's recollection of his encounter with the Prince, how cruel he could be. Han had said that there was something off about the boy. He had killed many animals, most of which belonged to his two younger siblings. Cersei had spawned a child who was emotionally stunted. His emotional dysfunction was going to lead to war.

"I don't know Tommen. My brothers were raised in the North. We are wolves, not lions or stags." Zipporah smirked at Arya's confidence.

"Do you think your family will let me be a wolf too?" Zipporah held in a verbal 'aww.' She could feel his desperation of wanting to belong. He could already see the differences between the two families. It was clear.

Zipporah knocked, paused, and entered the room.

Arya grinned at the sight of her nephew. "Aiden!" She squealed as she made a b-line to Zipporah. Her hands shot out to hold him. Her enthusiasm was infectious causing Aiden to gurgle with happiness and lean toward his aunt's arms.

As Arya cradled the baby in her arms, Zipporah looked at Tommen's face. He was curious about Aiden. He was the youngest of the siblings and had never seen a baby before.

"Want to hold him, Tommen?" Arya offered with a smile. Zi stiffened at the idea of a Lannister holding her son. Quickly, she told herself to calm down. There was no darkness in Tommen. His intent was kindness. He was the opposite of Joffrey.

As Tommen reached to touch Aiden's unkept hair, Aiden reached for Tommen's hand. The baby held onto him for but a moment, but the connection was created. Aiden had won over Tommen with a hand grab.

Knowing that she had to deliver the news,"I want you two to be careful. An assassin was stopped tonight. He was trying to kill Bran."

Both kids stared at her in horror.

"An assassin?" Arya questioned with a raised eyebrow. Who, in the North, would dare try to harm a Stark? The North was content with who was in power, save the Boltons, but they weren't involved in this plot. If news leaked that someone had attempted to kill Bran, the North would desire revenge. The North was much larger than the South, and little did the South know: they were surrounded.

"Yes. He was caught."

"By who?" Tommen asked with interest. Boys always gravitate towards violence.

"My bet is on Zipporah." Arya offered before Zipporah could answer. "And by your facial expression, I'm right!" Arya beamed at her sister in law. Zi gave her a small smile back. She wasn't proud of her actions. She had channeled and used the Dark Side of the Force.

"Sure." Zipporah sighed.

"He had a valerian steel dagger with a red handle. Pretty fancy for a commoner."

Tommen's face paled at her words. Arya noticed his sickly demeanor.

"What's wrong Tommen?"

"I know who's dagger that is." He whispered with sad eyes. Zipporah crouched to be eye level with him, "Tommen, we are not mad at you. You're not in trouble. I promise to keep you safe."

"Joffrey stole it from Father's chambers just before we left. I saw him playing with it."

Tommen looked to Arya who had easily put all the information together. "Joffrey tried to kill Bran."

"I'm sorry Arya! I didn't know Joffrey was going to do this!" His eyes watered, and tears easily fell. It was clear that he was afraid of losing his friend. He hadn't had a real one besides Myrcella.

Arya closed her eyes. She felt anger towards the Lannisters and even the Baratheon King. How could Joffrey pull something like this off?

Tommen remained quiet and waited for Arya, his new and only friend, to say something.

Arya looked down at Aiden and then at Zipporah and Tommen. She wasn't sure what to say. "I don't blame you, Tommen. But your brother tried to kill mine."

Tommen nodded and replied, "I know, and he has to pay for what he did." Zipporah and Arya both could not mask the surprise they felt at the young prince's words. Had it really been that simple? A lion had sided with the Stark's. Zipporah immediately blamed his familial switch on his young age and lack of consistency on Cersei's part. The lioness had neglected her cub.

"Tommen, do you understand what you've just said?" Arya asked as shifted Aiden in her arms.

"I do. My brother is a brute! Your family has done nothing but nice things for everyone!" He spoke loudly and with animated expressions. Arya quirked an eyebrow as he ranted about his older brother. Zipporah inwardly sighed.

"Tell me Tommen, what will your Mother say about what Joffrey's done?" Tommen halted his movements and stiffened. He seemed to be mulling it over, and judging by the sour look on his face, Tommen knew that Joffrey would have Cersei in his corner.

"Mother will protect him." He flopped down on his bed and huffed.

"If we have to go against your Mother, who will you side with?" Arya asked as she handed Aiden back. She didn't want to hurt her nephew in her anger.

Tommen lifted his head up from the bed with reddish, tear brimmed eyes. Zipporah could feel how overwhelmed both children were, but this moment was necessary. When she had been younger, she had been faced with similar circumstances. However, her experience began with abandonment and ended with a new family.

After a long pause, Tommen smiled sadly, "I would choose my new family. Mother will always love Joffrey more…my Father is not like yours."

The room became saturated with silence.

Zipporah searched for words to say, but none came to mind. This boy just uttered the words of familial betrayal. She wondered what Cersei's reaction would be to her youngest son's words, that he saw that she loved the older boy more. What did that say about her? Blatant favoritism to a monster while neglecting her sweet ones. A part of her was happy that Tommen was here in a Winterfell. He was safe from his brother's cruelty. The other half of her was sad that he'd probably never see his family again.  
She'd have to convince Robb to allow him to become a Stark, even if he was pure Lannister. They boy would be useful in the future. He'd swear fealty to Robb and House Stark. Robb would be content with the admission, but he'd be even more interested that dagger was originally the king's, and the prince had swiped it from the fat royal.

_Arya, stay with him for the time being. Be sure that he's sure._

The young girl gave a slight nod to the older woman and sat beside the troubled boy. Zipporah wordlessly left the room and headed for where Robb was meeting with Sir Rodrick, Maester Luwin, Han Solo and Jon. She needed to tell them what Tommen had told her.  
The whole mind broadcasting was appealing, but she did want to hear the plans. If she had to guess, they were trying reach a consensus about what to do until Lord Stark was in a better position to communicate with them. Her gut told her that it wouldn't be long until something happened.

It wasn't long before she found herself at the meeting door. She decided not to knock, and simply entered the room. The men were hunched over a map, pointing and murmuring to one another.

"I said we were not to be disturbed." Robb's voice called out as his finger tapped impatiently at the map before him.

"I'm not disturbing. I'm informing." She quipped with a smirk. Robb turned and gave her a slight smile. Han chuckled as Jon sighed at her.

"The dagger was once Robert's. Joffrey lifted it from him. Tommen confirmed seeing his brother playing with it."

"You spoke with the Lannister?" Jon asked with a guarded expression. He glanced at his cousin who also seemed unhappy.

"I did, and it's a good thing I did. He swore off his claim to the iron throne and forsook his family. He wants to swear to you, Robb."

"Did you convince him of this?"

"Not really. I simply told them of the assassin and to be careful. I may have mentioned how unique the dagger was. The boy readily blabbed about his brother, admitted his mother loved prince douche more, and asked if he could stay here with us."

"Prince Douche!?" Han howled with laughter. He wouldn't admit it allowed that she made this planet, world, or wherever they were tolerable. The king had wanted him to come to King's Landing, but Han could sense that his wife was the devil incarnate. He couldn't live near or around her.

"So ladylike." Jon teased as his shoulders shook with laughter.

Robb remained quiet, mulling over his wife's words. Aiden leaned towards his father, wanting to be in his arms. As if reading the babe's mind, Robb took him into his arms and replied, "I'll be sure to get his pledges in writing. As for the Prince, we will need to seek justice."

"I say spread the word." Han stated cockily, "let the rumor spread through the North and slowly head South."

"Words are poison." Maester Luwin cautioned.

"Normally, I'd agree with the Maester, but this might be the best way." Rodrick offered with slouched shoulders signaling his displeasure.

"The court of public opinion is an important one to win." Han pushed as he crossed his arms.

"Aye, the people would be for us." Jon agreed.

"Then they'd be surrounded, right? Martells in the South, us in the North, and the people of Westeros. Han, remind me to give you my spare blaster."

"You have a blaster?" Han questioned with excitement.

"Yup. And a saber. I was supposed to transport it. Opps." She animatedly shrugged and feigned innocence.

"Are you sure you're not a Solo?" Han joked as he glanced at the other men. Many seemed lost, but Robb looked amused. He understood what they were talking about. She had shared their world with him.

"We done here? I'm old and growing tired of this plotting."

Rolling his eyes, Robb moved to address the room. "Rodrick send out the word to the people of the North. Luwin, please write Sun Spear, tell them Sansa will be with them after Winter has come and passed. Jon, take Ghost and have him and Grey Wind run patrol of the castle. Love, shall we put our son to bed?"

As the men departed for their assigned tasks, the couple left the room with their son and walked back to their chambers in comfortable silence. Robb felt like this week had aged him, yet his wife appeared flawless and seemed much better equipped at playing the game of thrones well. Cersei Lannister had met her match and didn't even know it. The older lady had written her off as a beautiful foreign seductress. This was to the Starks' advantage. The she-lion wouldn't see Zi coming.

The thought of battle crossed his mind. His otherworldly wife would want to participate. Would he be okay with it? The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt or in danger. War could produce both of those things. An image of her with her saber and war outfit flashed through his mind. He noticed the curved hilt of the blade that glowed white. He made a mental note to ask her about the blade. She had mentioned before that the Jedi used green and blue sabers while the evil doers used red. Why was her's white?

He fought a grin making its way onto his face. Her "look" alone would be intimidating. He'd need her on the battlefield. Her abilities would spook the southerners who were superstitious. The Seven had made them worry—were the gods happy with them?

The old, northern gods were stoic. They were meant to be more than just prayed to. It was a perspective meant to make man humble and aware of his or her finiteness. The gods of old were meant to be feared. Robb wanted to chuckle as he thought of Old Nan's scary stories. Who knew they'd be coming true? The northerners were known for withstanding the Long Night, and they would do it again. The Seven would not be able she to stand against the old gods of the north.

"It's white because the original wielder did not choose a side. I'm beginning to think that's where I belong too." Her voice floated along the strong walls. He didn't think she'd explain herself tonight, but then again, they were a couple with little secrets between them.

Her delicate hands opened the door for the duo. Robb was surprised to find his son nearly asleep against his chest. He still couldn't believe that they had created another human being. To Robb, Aiden was perfect. His wife had given him two great gifts: her devotion that was unquestionable and a son that would carry on the Stark name. Gently and swiftly, Robb set the babe into the hand-made wooden cradle sent by House Umber. Pulling the hand sewn blankets over his own, Robb noted how easy his son made their lives. With his son's eyes closed and soft but steady breathing reaching him, he noted that he was an easy sleeper. A blessing from the gods.

"Robb," Zi beckoned from behind him. Turning, he spied his wife stalking toward him with an indiscernible facial expression. Her hands lopped themselves around his neck, pulling him flush against her body. She stared up into his eyes, beckoning him. He would never admit it, but he was completely and totally devoted to her.

Pressing his lips to hers, he felt the energy flow between the two of them. It made his heart beat align with hers. His hands moved from her waist to hastily unlacing her gown. Pulling away, he twisted her to face away from him. His lips trailed kisses up and down her neck as he finished unlacing her. As the gown pulled around her feet, she twisted to undress him. In a matter of moments, Robb found himself onto and inside her. He had missed this. By the gods, they should've been doing this sooner.  
She met each of his thrusts. Equal pleasure. Equal relief. Their minds were connected, intensifying the experience. It wasn't long before both reached satisfaction. They lazily slid under the covers to sleep soundly. Robb vaguely noticed that GreyWind had stationed himself by Aiden's cradle and Vader had laid beside the door. Both animals in tune with the security concerns of their masters. Robb's mind didn't register that Grey Wind had gone on patrol with his cousin, nor that Jon had carefully let the dire wolf in and not disturbed the couple.

Jon knew his cousin needed this evening. He had a sinking feeling that they'd be few and far between. Winter was coming.


	26. Turn of Events

_An older man, dressed in Baratheon colors, spoke with a hesitant smile, "Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested."_

_Nodding, Lord Stark murmured to Jory, "I'll be back in time for supper. And, Jory, keep your eyes and ears open. Stay alert."_

_The young man regarded his Lord with careful eyes and gave a measured nod, "Yes, my Lord."_

_The servant regarded the Northern Lord with judgmental eyes. The Northern man was still dressed in northern garb and looked worn. Renly Baratheon would not be happy about the Stark's appearance. "If you'd like to change into something more appropriate…"_

_Nodding yet again, Lord Stark quickly retreated to his room and changed into more stately wear. As he moved to prepare himself for the meeting, his mind flashed to the past days. His son had an attempt on his life from the son of his dear friend and king. Lord Stark had hinted to Robert that he needed to talk to him in private, but the monarch, sensing the strain of the unknown topic, distanced himself from his chosen Hand. What was worse was that Joffrey had many violent tantrums on the way back to King's Landing. One was so great, it led to the disfiguring of a butcher's boy. The screams of the boy were still fresh in Eddard's ears. He wondered if the incident was a foreshadowing of what was to come._

_As Eddard exited his room and paced through the castle to reach the Small Council meeting, he passed through the throne room. What he saw caused him to pause. Jaime Lannister lounging on the Iron Throne, as if he owned it._

_The head of the King's Guard quipped, "Thank the gods you're here, Stark. About time we had some stern northern leadership."_

_Knowing what he did, he mentally warned himself and retorted, "Glad to see you're protecting the throne."_

_"Sturdy old thing. How many kings' asses have polished it, I wonder? What's the line?" He rose to his his feet and with a boyish grin finished, "The King shits, and the Hand wipes."_

_"Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it." Eddard motioned to the golden armor on the man before him. He would not take the bait of the insult. He had too much to accomplish before he'd deal with Jaime Lannister properly._

_"I know. People have been swinging at me for years, but they always seem to miss." Jaime shrugged with a smirk, and his eyes flashed a challenge._

_"You've chosen your opponents wisely then." Eddard knew better than to give into what the Lion wanted. Nevertheless, his righteous anger burned._

_The blond man continued, "I have a knack for it. It must be strange for you coming into this room. I was standing right here when it happened." His hand pointing to where the Northern man stood. "He was very brave, your brother. Your father too. They didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserves to die like that."_

_As his shoulders tensed, Eddard could not help point out, "But you just stood there and watched."_

_Clearly insulted by the older man's words, the Knight indignantly replied, "500 men just stood there and watched. All the great knights of the Seven Kingdoms. You think anyone said a word, lifted a finger? No, Lord Stark. 500 men and this room was silent as a crypt. Except for the screams, of course, and the Mad King laughing. And later... When I watched the Mad King die, I remembered him laughing as your father burned... It felt like justice."_

_His sense of honor burned at the man's words, "Is that what you tell yourself at night ? You're a servant of justice ? That you were avenging my father when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryen's back?"_

_"Tell me... If I'd stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back, would you admire me more?"_

Zipporah awoke with a startling jolt causing Robb to stir beside her. Her blue eyes assessed the room around them. The two animals and babe were still fast asleep, yet she could not shake the conversation between Lord Stark and Ser Jaime. The Lion was looking for a fight. Why? Why was he stirring the pot?

There had to be more. Laying back down and nestling into Robb's side for comfort, she closed her eyes and relaxed her senses. She needed to get as much information from the Small Council meeting as possible. The North must always be ready, and Winter was coming.

_A very familiar man, from her previous visions, entered spoke with condescension, "But we have a Kingdom to look after. I've hoped to meet you for some time, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me."_

_Her father in laws jaw ticked but he replied, "She has, Lord Baelish. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."_

_"All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collarbone."_

_Smirking, Lord Stark replied, "Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with."_

_"It wasn't the man that I chose, my Lord. It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree."_

_The Grand Maester, who was clearly acting older than he was, "I humbly beg your pardon, my Lord Stark."_

_Eddard acknowledged, "Grand Maester."_

_"How many years has it been ? You were a young man."_

_"And you served another King." Eyebrows around the room raised in reaction to the snappy tone of the northerner._

Pulling back from the meeting, Zipporah sighed. The Dark Side had a leader, and he wasn't a Lannister. Lord Baelish. He was a lovesick old man who was trying to put House Stark in harm's way. Lord Stark had to be warned. Pushing herself into the force stream that ran through Westeros, her mind reached Lord Stark who was brooding in his room.

 _Lord Stark, Baelish conspired with an unknown person to kill Lord Arryn._ She felt him nod in reply. He was a man of few words and his mood dark. Withdrawing carefully from the South, she moved back North with a listening ear. The men and women of Westeros were siding with the Starks.

Coming back to her senses,her eyes opened to her loves. His cold blues looked into hers, "you were off listening in, weren't you?" His voice deep with a hint of mire.

"Maybe. I may have figured the leader of the Dark Side of this realm. All because of unrequited love."

Robb shifted to pull her closer, his facial expression thoughtful. "Unrequited love?"

"Yes. A guy by the name of Baelish." She briefly pressed her lips to his.

"He was fostered with my mother," Robb murmured as his free hand played with her hair.

"Ah, well, he loved her, and now that he can't have her, he's got a plan to destroy everything and everyone that took her from him. Beginning with your Dad."

"We need to warn him." Robb stated through gritted teeth as he moved away to get ready for the day.

"I did. That's where I was a moment ago. Your Father is very angry. I'm worried about what he might do in his anger." She bit her lip in contemplation. The remaining Starks, in the North, must be ready. For anything.

Sensing her son's needs, she left Robb's side, grabbed Aiden from his cradle, and brought him back to their bed to feed. Robb's hardened gaze softened at the sight of his son. His legacy. A legacy that would grow into a strong one. The North is in him.

Robb found himself pouring over various accounts with Maester Luwin when he felt the sadness and then anger come from his wife. Sensing that she was coming to him, Robb continued to get as much done as possible. The news he was about to receive would change things.

As Maester Luwin was about to explain an account that was long overdue, the door was fiercely swung open to reveal a very pale Zipporah.

Robb looked up from his work and Maester Luwin paused. Noting her disheveled appearance, the Maester question, "Lady Stark, are you alright?"

Her eyes were wide, and Robb felt a shiver go down his spine. She looked haunted.

"The king is dead, and Lord Stark has been imprisoned by Prince Joffrey."

Robb's jaw dropped. The Maester fumbled over his words.

She ignored both and continued, "I can't tell how the King died. I only sensed his disappearance from the force. I could sense Lords Stark pain, anger, and then desperation. I've tried to reach him, but there's too many people and too much emotion." Her shoulders sagged in sadness, but her husband's face said it all. He was pissed.

"Zi, can you summon Jon, Theon, Han, and Sir Rodrick?"

"Theon?" Zipporah questioned with a hesitant look. How many times did she have to tell Robb that she sensed something off about the Kraken?

"We are going to need all the help we can get." He stated with a tone of finality. Knowing that this would not be the best time to challenge him, she closed her eyes and sent the message. Within minutes, the men flooded the room. Han made sure to stand by Zi. He didn't like where this was going. He had a bad feeling about it.

Theon was the last one the enter. His eyes met Zi's and he immediately looked terrified.

"I'm sorry Theon. I should have warned you."

"What in Hades are you?" He sneered. She bit the inside of her cheek and immediately regretted using the force to make him forget her abilities. Mistakes had been made.

Before she could reply, Jon snapped, "She's blessed by the gods." Theon's mouth closed, and his lips formed a grim line.

"Now that I have you all here," Robb paused, struggling to contain his anger, "The king has died. Lord Stark has been imprisoned by Prince Joffrey."

The room was silent and then erupted at once with curses and scoffs.

"For what?!" Theon questioned loudly.

"That remains to be seen." Robb murmured with a hateful expression.

"Maester, Rodrick, call the banners, but do so quietly." Everyone froze. He was preparing for war. Both Jon and Zi wanted to try to reason him back from this command, but his demeanor appeared to be stubborn and unrelenting. Then he added with a look fixed at the duo, "I'm not going stand by idly and wait for that little shit to explain himself. "


	27. I've Got a Bad Feeling About This

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Han under his breath. Han had the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Every time that feeling showed up so did the bad guys.

Zi was the only one in the room that heard him. She subtly nodded as she watched the others plan and talk strategy. What was the point? There was nothing they could do until Joffrey sent his demands. The only thing she could think of was contacting Tyrion in the South. He was supposed to be watching his sister and her spawn. What in force happened? Tyrion would be their mediator. He understood what was at stake. Clearly, the young Baratheon did not.

"I didn't tell him about his Dad to make him go to war. We have the upper hand-we can just make a deal? Talk our way through it?" Zipporah mentioned with a small bit of hope in her heart.

"Ha, kid. You're an honorary Solo with that suggestion." She grinned at that. Her father never wanted to include her anything but piloting. The only drawback to being a Solo-Kylo Ren. "We like to talk our way out of it, but I don't think it'll work here."

Sighing, Zi pulled her spare blaster from her overly large gown sleeve and discreetly passed it to Han who nonchalantly accepted it. The older man placed the familiar weapon on his belt and retorted, "Finally. I was starting to miss the feel of the cold metal of a blaster."

"I hear ya. It's gonna be weird fighting against arrows and swords." Han chuckled, crossed his arms, and teased, "You never did explain how you have a lightsaber..."

Zipporah felt a smirk form across her face. "Well, when the Resistance was initially looking for Luke, they hit all the old and known Jedi areas. In their searches, they found Ashoka Tano's white light sabers-a single bladed saber and a shoto-style saber. General Organa thought them safest with me."

"Heh, well, she wasn't wrong about  _that._  You're good with double-blades. I've seen ya fight." Zi sensed the back handed compliment directed at his wife. They were always at odds. She supposed that they embodied the idea of opposites attracting.

"When was that? I only fought once and that was in Cloud City on Bespin. That atmosphere is no good for the Falcon."

"Tell me about it. That's why I saw your fight. But I wasn't in the Falcon. I was in a different freighter, smuggling.."he paused and looked at then men, "...stuff. The Falcon had been stolen from me. Just got it back before, well, you know."

"Ah, well, I won that tournament." A surge of pride flooded her being. She had been 14 at the time. Cloud City held annual tournaments. Very popular gathering spot for all. Ironically, the First Order left it alone, while the Empire had not. The Resistance wanted good PR, so the General entered her into the tournament. Her resistance tattoo had already been done on her neck, and she had made sure to have it on display as she fought.

She continued her thought with anxiety, "Sabers are much different then my fighting knives." They were heavier, deadlier, and just all around different.

"Let the mumbo jumbo lead ya or whatever."  _So helpful._ She emphatically rolled her eyes causing him to grin.

"You're starting to sound like a believer." She then laughed at his contorted facial expression.

Han pointed a finger in warning, "Watch it, kid."

She held up her hands in mock innocence. By the Force, Han was many things, but uncaring was not one of them. The man did have an inclination to want to travel, while the General did not.

What had caused Ben to kill Han? She had promised herself to never ask Han what happened.

_The Dark Side needed to get rid of his attachment to the light._

Han was light. He may have been a smuggler, but in the end, he always ended up doing what was right.

* * *

Jon had watched the duo's conversation with amusement. It was clear that the two were not blood related, but they were family. He found it odd though, that the older man was protective of her, and yet, he was so willing to give her an immense amount of freedom. What an odd juxtaposition.

The word 'saber' had reached his ears. What is a saber? A type of weapon? Did she intend to fight as well?

_The answer is yes to both._

He had also saw them talk about a tournament. The word had been clear on Zipporah's lips. What tournament? Where?

_A story for another time._

Jon replied with his eyes and refocused himself. Robb had caught the silent exchange and felt a swell of jealousy. Why was Jon talking to Zi in such a private manner? Robb's glare hardened at the map before him.

_We both know that your jealousy is wrong. He wanted to know about my intentions of fighting._

_**So? That has to be a private conversation?** _

_With Theon here? Yeah. He doesn't need to know about my lightsabers until the day of. I'm not broadcasting our advanced weaponry to Westeros. We both know he'll blab at the brothels tonight._

_**Fine.** _

Zipporah frowned at the men before her and shared with Han, ' _A bunch of kriffing sculags.'_

She felt Han shift beside. He was trying to keep from laughing loudly. Robb glanced up at the two and scowled. Han glanced at Zi before shifting on his feet. The black look did not seem right on Robb's face. Han felt for the kid. He had so much thrown on him in such a short amount of time.

"Stop causing me to break character of the serious old guy."

"My bad. I wanted Robb to glare at you just as much as he's glaring at me." She shrugged with indifference. There was nothing she could do. The amount of muck in the force made it hard to communicate long distances. She had a feeling that, in due time, all would be revealed.

"This is the wrong time to share." Han whispered through the side of his mouth.

"Party pooper. I'm going to go do a sweep of Winterfell, care to join?"

"Druk, I guess. I won't be much help in their planning."

 _Han and I are going to check on everyone._ Robb gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement and continued to talk numbers with Sir Rodrick.

As the duo moved noiselessly through the halls, Zi felt for Aiden's signature and easily found it by Gwen and Vaders. He was safe. She missed him, but she couldn't bring him on every sweep of Winterfell. Han moved beside her with ease. Judging by his face, he was thinking about something or someone. For once in a long time, Zi made the decision to leave his thoughts private. She didn't need to know his musings. He wasn't a potential threat.

Her eyes and ears took in every detail. Nothing seemed different or off. As they rounded the halls that led to the receiving room, Zipporah felt a ripple in the force. Within moments, a guard came forward and stated, "Milady, Lady Stark asked me to find you. Bran is awake and asking to see you."


	28. Suit Up

Zipporah froze at the news. He was awake. Finally. There would no longer be any doubt about what had occurred. Bran would be the one to bring it all together. Han placed a hand on her shoulder. Zipporah glanced at the older man. The look in his eyes spoke his support for her going to see Bran.

"He's asking for ya, kid."

Nodding to herself and him, she moved silently toward his room. As she walked through the halls, her hearing picked up the various chatter about their young lord being awake. The older women were relieved and the young, hopeful. Perhaps, they figured, that if the Bran had awaken, it would take away Robb's coldness. Zipporah held in a mental snort. Coldness.

His distant behavior was nowhere near cold, but his steel toward outsiders was new and appeared random. If only they had known the truth.

As she opened the door, her eyes swept the smaller room. All of the Starks were present, even Aiden. Catelyn had offered to watch him is morning, and Zi agreed. The older woman had needed a distraction. Aiden, apparently, was a miracle worker.

"Zi." Bran croaked with a faint smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Bran." She murmured as she leaned in to hug him. Pulling back from him was a mistake, Zi felt her head spin. The force was working in him. He had become one with the force, even if it were for a small amount of time.

"You saved me." He affirmed with thankful eyes.

"I did no such thing. You were strong before I ever flowed more of the force into you."

"I can walk because of you." He beamed with a grin, "I'll be able to ride a horse."

Robb and Jon howled with laughter.

"Of course, that's your concern." Robb chided with a chuckle.

Zipporah could tell that Robb felt more relieved that his brother was awake and still himself. There had been a worry that Bran would not come back the same-mentally. Catelyn had told her the story of Hodor, a stable/horse worker. There was something missing from the story. It seemed like Hodor was a piece to the puzzle that the force was crafting before her.

Catelyn shifted so she could hand Aiden over to Zipporah as she sat closer to her son. "I don't want to ruin this joyful moment, but we need to know what happened."

Brans smile dropped, and his eyes darkened. "I climbed the tower." There was a pause that held a vast amount of tension. Aiden sensed it and easily burrowed into his mother for calm.

_Ru, Aiden, ru._

"I got to the window. The queen and her brother were there." Zi could tell that the idea of siblings being together was foreign to him. His face almost contorted into a questioning look.

"They were together…"

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked in hushed tone. Robb quirked a brow at his sister's forwardness.

Bran seemed to be searching his memories for a similar situation. Zi paled at his thoughts.

"Just like Robb and Zi in the library."

Jon stifled his laughter while Sansa and Arya smirked. Catelyn scowled at the couple. Zipporah felt her ears heat up. She hadn't sensed Bran. He must have been able to shield himself from her. He was gifted... _before_  his fall.

"What happened next?" Robb prompted, trying to steer the conversation away from the couple.

"They were upset. I told them I wouldn't say anything. Sir Jaime muttered to the Queen 'the things I do for love.' He pushed me. Then everything went black."

"Love?" Robb grinded out. Zipporah sent him a warning look. This was a discussion to be had elsewhere.

 _Don't_.

Robb's jaw tightened, but he kept silent. Bran seemed to search everyone's faces for something.

Catelyn sighed, "Thank you Bran."

_We're just happy that you're alright._

He nodded at the thought.

" Robb, Jon can we speak in private?" Zi murmured. The two sighed and filed out of the room. Zi gave Bran a reassuring smile, and he returned a similar one.

Once out of earshot of Bran and Catelyn, Robb and Jon began to pace in anger and frustration.

"He dared to call what they do love?" Robb hissed with fire in his eyes. Jon nodded with a similar flame in his eyes.

Zipporah watched them angrily walk to and fro. Han joined her with an amused expression.

"Ya know, you called your forces. Be honest with the heads of household-" Han's advice was interrupted by Theon carrying a letter from the raven station.

"Robb! The little shit has sent you a message!" Theon shouted in a teasing tone, but his serious facial expression told the group how he really felt.

Robb noted that the seal was intact, hastily broke it, and poured over the script before him.

"He's demanding 5,000 men and for me and my lady wife to go to King's Landing and swear fealty to his claim to the throne. He states that father committed treason." Robb balled his fists before continuing, "Joffrey puts my father in chains, and now wants his ass kissed?"

Maester Luwin cringed, "This is a royal command, my lord. If you should refuse to obey..."

"I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's landing." He paused and looked to Zipporah. She knew what he was going to ask of her and Han. To go to war. Another fight. Zipporah's mind began reeling.

_I wouldn't miss a fight. I'll fight for you, for us._

"But not alone. Call the banners. Publicly." Robb ordered as he looked to Theon and Jon. Both nodded in agreement.

"All of them, my Lord?" Luwin questioned.

"They've all sworn to defend my Father, have they not?"

"They have." Luwin confirmed.

"Now we see what their words are worth." Robb glanced about. "Send a raven to the brat. I and my lady wife will be traveling to King's Landing soon."

"Let's prepare." Jon affirmed with a solemn look.

**Three days later….**

Zipporah kissed Aiden's forehead. They would be apart for a time. The separation would allow her to feel and wield the power of the Dark Side. The thought was enticing yet repugnant. She had vowed to walk between the light and the dark. The idea was easy, but actually doing it? She wasn't so sure.

"Han, I wouldn't ask you to fight, instead defend. Will you watch over my Mother and younger siblings?" Robb questioned from the map table. His eyes were intently staring at the aged smuggler. Zipporah silently thanked the force that Robb had come to that conclusion on his own. Han had seen and been through enough.

Han chuckled, "Heh, I'd be honored."

"Thank you," Robb murmured as his eyes returned to the map. "Maester Luwin will fill you in on the key details. If I'm honest, I want Winterfell on lockdown."

"You won't hear me complain. I'd lock her down too. No telling what's really out there." Han agreed with smirk.

"Aye, Rodrick lock her down. I want discreet look outs."

The older man departed at once to secure the fortress.

**_You need to prepare too._ **

_Alright. Want me to suit up?_

**_As much as I'd like to say no, yes._ **

_I understand my love._

Zipporah heaved an inner sigh and left to make preparations on her end. Aiden sensed the impending departure. His small hands clung to her garments causing her to pause.

_My love, it won't be for long. I won't allow it._

Aiden whimpered and refused to release her. Zipporah held in her frustration. She couldn't blame him for his fear. The force, whirling through the castle, reeked of anger and revenge.

Zipporah easily made it to their room where Grey Wind and Vader sat waiting by the door. Whispering sweet nothings to Aiden, Zipporah laid him on the couple's bed. Vader gingerly jumped up and laid beside the child.

"You will be his protector Vader." The large shadowcat scooted closer to Aiden who seemed to know that Vader would keep him safe.

Zi knew that the shadowcat would be useful in battle, but her son was more important than a tactic in battle. She was going to have to do bad all by herself.

Knowing that her suit was not dress oriented, she quickly shed her gown and under dress. Grasping her old, more battle friendly underwear, she reveled in feeling free. The gowns and all that went into wearing them was taxing.

Putting on the the all-black battle outfit made her feel like she was moving to the Dark Side. Was the attire meant to be an intimidation tactic or was it her subconscious admission to her loyalty?

Jedi always wore beige, yet here she was, donning an outfit that would have made Kylo Ren content. As she moved, she noted that Sansa had given her the ability to move with ease. The cloth felt strong and sturdy but flexible enough to facilitate battle movements. As she opened her bag, she pulled out her throwing knife set and strapped it onto her thigh. Before she placed her gauntlet and her claw set on, she styled her hair into a high braided Mohawk and painted her face with her remaining make-up.

It took sometime to get it right-she was doing this makeup pattern from memory. Her mind noted that Aiden was fast asleep beside Vader.

Some time later, as she moved away from the mirror, she couldn't help but grin at her appearance. Her makeup had been inspired by the Queens of Naboo, pale face with dark eyes and eye catching lipstick. Once her hair and makeup were done, Zipporah grasped the dual sabers. She wanted to ignite them, but knew it would be too dangerous to do so in their room. She placed the two sabers on her thigh sheaves. They latched in perfectly. As she silently thanked the force for Sansa, she moved to scoop up Aiden. He would need to be given to either sister or Catelyn. She could tell Robb wanted to move out the minute the sun disappeared. In the meantime, once Aiden was in safe hands, Zipporah planned to go to the armory and find more knives and other weapons this world would use in battle.

Vader followed her as did Grey Wind. As she moved through the halls, the workers halted their movements . Their eyes widened. They knew about the rumors of her power and possible connection to the gods of old, but some had their doubts.  _Until now._

Many immediately dropped to their knees. Zipporah fought the urge to tell them to stop and that she was just preparing to defend them. Word would spread through the North and then to the South. The whisperings would be a useful intimidation tactic.

It was easy to find Catelyn. She was still with Bran who was up and trying to walk around his room. Upon seeing her, Catelyn's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Bran grinned at her and complimented, "You look terrifying. Those Southerners won't know what to think."

"Thanks Bran. That's the idea." Zi replied with a grin. "Milady, would you mind being with Aiden tonight? I fear that he is quite antsy at the feeling of me leaving."

"Of course, Zipporah. I will keep him safe. You need to focus on keeping yourself and Robb safe."

"I promise to do my best." Zipporah's voice was soft and slightly sad.

_My son, I love you more than anything. I'm doing this to protect you._

Pressing her lips to his brow, Zi inhaled his scent and committed it to memory. Catelyn gave her a reassuring look, reached for, and took Aiden. The infant's face crumpled for but a moment.

_No crying my love. I will not be far away. I will tell you 'goodnight' every night._

Zipporah nodded to her mother and brother in law and silently departed. Her heart darkened at the realization of what leaving Aiden meant. No doubt his uncles, aunts, and grandmother would care for him, but not having either parent around? Zipporah could remember the feeling of when her dad left her with the Resistance. She was cared for, but not by whom she wanted. The absence left her feeling unwanted, and she never wanted her son to feel that way.

Maintaining her silent demeanor, she entered the armory without any objections from her husband's men. She walked passed the archery and assorted air projectiles and headed for the remaining swords or knives. As if the force had known her desire for dual swords and a holster for said swords, her eyes landed on two sleek swords sheathed in a all-black dual back harness. The swords were the same ones she had used to dual Theon in the past. That day felt like it were a century ago. Grinning, she picked up the harness, put it on, and tried various moves to see if it impeded her. Luckily, it did not.

Sensing that it was time, she paced to where she sensed Robb. He had his back to her, but Theon and Jon faced her. Jon's face broke out into a grin, while Theon looked like he had seen the devil himself. Robb noticed the looks on their faces and turned to see what they were distracted by.

His face went slack. Zi could not discern what he was thinking nor was she going to pry.

"Lady Stark, you look ready for battle." Jon complimented.

"You look evil in that get up." Theon muttered as he cast his eyes downward.

"Yeah well, I'm not going out there to make friends, am I? I'm bringing death. It should be terrifying for the Southerners."

Robb remained mute and continued to stare.

**If I could, I'd take you right here, right now.**

_So...looking terrifying is something you like?_

**I find your war paint to be the most sensual thing I have ever seen.**

Zi fought a blush and questioned, "What's the plan?"

Robb quickly found his words, "I'm going to check in with Bran, confirm arrangements with Han, Rodrick, and Luwin. We move out at midnight. No doubt there are Lannister spies out there. I don't want to be seen or heard. We meet our bannermen a little further south, in the cover of forest."

"Okay. Would you like me to scout ahead? I can see and hear farther than the average scout. I can take out the spies."

"With what?" Theon scoffed.

Withdrawing her dual swords, she offered her right up, "Reason" and then her left, "Understanding." Jon chuckled at the names. "Theon, you already met them, remember?" She taunted with an evil grin. Theon replied to the jest with a sour look and silence.

Robb mulled it over and then reluctantly gave his blessing, "You are the best suited. Take what information you can from them. Meet us South with the Umbers. You may leave a trail of bodies for confirmation of spies."

"Absolutely." She smirked.

**_Be safe._ **

_I will be safe, and I will kill them._

Deciding to show off, she crouched near the castle wall, and then jumped up to the top and then back flipped over it.

"Holy shit." Could loudly be heard from Theon.

Pressing herself against the wall, her eyes swept the grounds around Winterfell. There was little noise around the castle. A slight breeze carried a chill that did not affect her demeanor. She welcomed the breeze, it'd bring her plenty of her eyes, she inhaled the landscape, centered herself, and began her mental search. The spies did not even attempt to hide their thoughts. Many were simply repeating what they were looking forward. Grinning to herself, Zipporah began her mission.

The first spy was sitting beside a stack of wood, trying to act like he had just finished a hard day's work. With ease, she circled around to come toward him from behind. Pulling out a throwing knife, she brought the blade to his throat, whispered, "Winter is coming,"and slit his throat. No noise sounded from the man. It was a silent, clean kill. One down, many more to come.

It was intriguing to her that these men did not have any useful information, other than the twat was paying them handsomely. Some felt torn; others felt a twisted satisfaction at attempting to take down House Stark. Those, who were apprehensive, were given mercy and killed quickly; the opposite happened to the nefarious spies.

The moon was at its highest peak when she killed the last spy. Her hearing picked up the sounds of Small Jon Umber commanding his men.

She stalked to the men, but before approaching them, she climbed into the trees and perched herself with a view of Robb's bannermen. The men were sharpening their swords and darkening their faces with mud and other substances.

Sounds, coming from the North, told her that Robb was near. She'd rather wait for him than make herself known to them. The tree gave her an excellent vantage point. She sensed no spies or men with ill intent near. Finally, she would receive a break from killing.

Hoof and boot beats echoed through the forest. Robb, Jon, and Theon came into view. Zipporah marveled at how grown up Robb looked. It was strange to see him so serious, without his normal glimmer of mischief.

"Aye, Lord Stark, so serious." Greatjon Umber teased with a chuckle.

"My father is in prison. My brother was nearly murdered, and my wife and mother were attacked. I'm serious about ridding the realm of House Lannister."

"Aye. Your men hear you and stand by you." The She-Bear affirmed.

"Thank you. Have you seen my wife? She was supposed to meet us here. She left us a trail of bodies to find."

"Bodies?" Lord Bolton questioned with a raised brow.

"Aye, Lannister spies."

"She killed them?" Lord Bolton's son pressed.

 _Thud_. The men looked over to see her crouched.

"Yeah, I killed them." She smirked at them.

"How long have you been up there?" Jon asked with interest.

"Long enough to see far ahead and know that there isn't a Lannister sympathizer for miles."


	29. Oops?

**King's Landing...**

"You just had to imprison Lord Stark." Tyrion sneered at his nephew. Joffrey, seated on the iron throne, rolled his eyes and scoffed. Meanwhile, Cersei silently watched and listened. Her being quiet was new to Tyrion. He always expected a demeaning comment toward him at every turn, but it never happened. Either she was preoccupied with her son being a sadistic fuck or his father had sent a helluva letter, no matter, he enjoyed the quiet.

"He committed treason." The king stated mockingly.

Tyrion bristled, trying to keep his emotions under control. "By stating that your Father wished for you to learn more before taking charge? It seemed logical, a smart idea, but now you've imprisoned one of the greatest men in Westeros and sent an insulting message to the Warden of the North."

Tyrion could have sworn he saw Cersei nod in agreement. Subconsciously perhaps? She'd never knowingly agree with her younger brother.

Joffrey waved his hand nonchalantly, "I demanded men and loyalty from Robb Stark and his wife. How is that insulting?"

"You imprisoned his father, and then had the audacity to demand-"

"Pardon me, milord, your Grace. A letter just arrived from Winterfell." A servant interrupted in a shaky voice.

"Oh really? A letter from Winterfell?" Joffrey questioned smugly.

"Yes, your grace." The man's eyes darted between the Hand and the King. He sensed the tension between the two.

"Read it, will you?" Joffrey ordered with a huff. "Aloud."

"Yes, your Grace." The man affirmed as he broke the seal and read,

"To His Grace:

The North cannot afford to send men; they are otherwise occupied. Lord and Lady Stark have begun their journey to King's Landing to discuss the release of Lord Eddard Stark.

Winter is coming.

Maester Luwin of House Stark"

"Well then." Joffrey verbally commented. Tyrion, meanwhile, read between the lines and paled. The Northerners were going to fight. No, wage war. The Northerners were known for their brutality. What was to become of the realm?

"That was a warning." Cersei asserted with a sour expression.

"How so?" Joffrey asked as he climbed to his feet. The young king began to pace. His mind trying to put two and two together.

"The Northerners are occupied with going to war against us. Lord Robb and his wife are leading the war party. The spies reported several days ago that Robb Stark had called his banners…" Her voice died out with her information.

"So no recent news?" Tyrion pressed with fake surprise.

"Unfortunately not. Our informers have disappeared."

"Knowing the North, they're probably dead."

* * *

**In the North...**

Robb glanced at Zipporah as they rode toward the South. He could not believe that she looked that fierce yet beautiful. They had not been riding long. No doubt, the Lannisters were still somewhat in the dark about their movements. He smirked as he thought about the message he had Maester Luwin send. At the surface, it was simple and seemingly compliant. However, if one was clever, they'd read between the lines. Robb knew that Joffrey was too dense to see it, but his mother would. She'd know right away, and the Lions would prepare.

* * *

**King's Landing Dungeon...**

"Lord Stark, you must be thirsty." Lord Varys summarized in a quiet, unassuming tone.

"Varys." Eddard stoically replied as he grabbed the water sac from the advisor.

"I promise you, it isn't poisoned. Why is it that no one ever trust the eunuch?" He questioned with amusement in his eyes. "Not so much, my Lord. I would save the rest, if I were you. Hide it. Men have been known to die of thirst in these cells."

Eddard nodded and changed the topic, "What about my House?"

"Your House seems to have declared war on House Lannister." Eddard did not look surprised nor did he try to hide his pride. Varys regarded the older man before him with careful eyes, "You knew."

"I had an idea. There's a reason I'm not dead yet." He was counting on Zipporah to make things right.

"But I trust that you know you are a dead man, Lord Eddard?"

"My son has the Queen's son."

"Joffrey has no interest in Tommen. The Queen is losing her grip over him. Sadly, he's turning toward madness, and it's only been a few days."

"If that's true, then slit my throat and be done with it."

"Not today, my lord." Varys turned to leave, but Lord Stark's abrupt movement toward the front of his cell made him pause.

"Tell me something, Varys. Who do you truly serve?"

"The Realm, my Lord. Someone must."

* * *

**Sometime later…**

"We'll make camp here. It's positioned in the high ground. Good view of the Riverlands." Robb stated to the other lords. They murmured in agreement. Zipporah jumped from her horse, moved away from the men and toward the open area, and projected her idea to Robb

_Scouting ahead. I'll be right back._

Robb mentally confirmed her message and continued to work his his men.

As Zipporah moved along the landscape, many of the men thought her to be a shadow, at least that's how they'd describe her. Her hood hid her face, and her long coat obscured their view of her many weapons. Only the dual swords were predominantly displayed.

Her legs continued to carry her. She took in the force waves around her, inviting it in and trying to understand it. From what she could gather, Tywin Lannister had swiftly mobilized his men. Their headquarters were beyond the river. However, they had ease of access. Gold was thrown about with little care. The depraved indifference of the South burned her thoughts.

Robb's camp was technically a little north of the Riverlands and was out of view of those in the South. Only the smoke from the fires would be a give away. Battles would soon begin. Her senses tingled with anticipation.

 _Crunch. Crunch._  Her ears picked up the movement of feet somewhat further ahead of her. Luckily, to her right, there was a small cluster of dense trees. Thinking on her feet, she jumped into the nearest tree and focused her breathing. She didn't want to be seen prematurely. Her eyes noted that the footsteps belonged to a small scouting party that bared the Lannister Lion. Knowing that these scouts could not see the North's forces from this point but would within a few more steps, she swore heavily in her mind. It was effortless for her to know that she could not allow them to report their position….or to even breathe.

She let them pass by, jumped down, unsheathing his sabers, and made a high pitched whistle. The men turned in alarm and tensed at the sight of her. A potential threat. What was she holding?

"What the hell?" A man muttered. A woman bearing foreign weapons was an outlandish idea to them.

"Who are you?" Another questioned, his hand tightly gripping his sword. Zipporah weighed her options. Be silent and let their imaginations run wild or reveal her identity and hear snide remarks?

Cocking her head, she took a step toward the small group of five. The men reacted by taking a step back and shouted, "What are you? Who are you?"

"All men must die." She stated stoically. Before they could react, she rushed them and ignited the sabers. Decapitating the first two and incapacitating another two with slices to their unprotected sides. The leader dropped his sword and begged, "I surrender."

The two injured men groaned in agony. A wave of annoyance flooded her. The noise was a reminder of her actions. With ease, she ended their suffering and turned her attention to the surrendered man.

"I don't think I'll be taking you prisoner."

"I surrendered. There are rules." He reasoned.

"They don't apply to me." She snapped. With a smirk, she sliced his head off. The sabers made the decapitating very easy.

As Zi glanced about, the weight of what she had done suddenly hit her. She had taken five lives and  _enjoyed_  it. The Dark Side had her. It caused her feel pleasure in their deaths. They had little to offer, granted she wasn't as thorough in checking as she normally was.  _Oops_.

Biting her lip, she grabbed the swords and stuck them into the ground-firmly so they could not fall over. She placed the severed heads on the handles of the swords. The bodies were laid out in a straight line. This setup was meant to be a warning to whoever headed toward the Stark camp. Nodding to herself, that her display was finished, she left the clearing and headed back to the camp.

As her eyes landed on the 18,000 man army, she compared what she had left to the present. The camp had developed quite a bit. Tents and small fires had been made. From what she could tell, many had already fallen asleep. The night guard lifted his hand in greeting to her as she passed by, and she returned it.

It was relatively easy to find their tent; Grey Wind was standing guard outside. One could not miss the wolf. His tail thumped in greeting, causing her to break her hardened demeanor. She smiled at the direwolf.

_Hello boy. How's your daddy doing?_

The dog cocked its head in reply. Her hand found itself scratching behind his ears. Surprisingly, it not only made Grey Wind hum, but it also relaxed her tense muscles. Moments passed. She found herself lost in them. She knew that she should feel shame, but she didn't. In fact, she felt happy to do it again.

While the wolf appeared content, Zi felt restless. She missed Robb's presence. Pushing the flap aside, Zi entered and found Robb, Jon, and Lord Umber discussing tactic. The men paused at her presence.

"Lady Stark." Lord Umber greeted with alarmed eyes. Why was he looking at her like that? He knew that she was a part of the war party.

**_You have blood splatter on your face, and you swords are stained._ **

Robb explained with concern.

"Lannister scouting party. We ran into each other, and they lost their heads."

"Was that a joke?" Jon questioned with raised eyebrows. Sighing, she shook her head, "No. it was a statement of fact. They lost their heads. They now serve as a warning."

"Well, I'll be damned. The Lady has no qualms in killing. A lady after my own heart."


	30. Battle Wounds

Blood. Smoke. Earth. The first was familiar. The other two? Not so much. Zi had never seen so much bloodshed. Granted, there were history records on the Resistance's datapads. It didn't dawn on her until now.  _The loss_. The devastation. Her eyes surveyed the ruined landscape. The once pristine pastoral land was ruined. It reminded her of the changes some planets had undergone as the First Order had spread over the galaxy. She felt remorse for the damage done, all in the name of retribution. A small part of her felt ashamed for what was happening. She should never have allowed it to come to this. The force had sent her here for a reason. She refused to believe that it was solely to be married to Robb and have a son. Not to say that she wasn't thankful for the force giving her a second chance at life, but Zipporah knew she was meant for more.

The armies of the Lion had not been prepared. It was a blood bath. More burgundy than gray laid dead. The force was thick with the residual connections of those lost. This battle had not been what she had expected. It was old fashioned and brutal. When her swords cut through flesh, she felt a sudden desire for a blaster or an x-wing to do the job. It was a much less personal way to kill someone. Zipporah watched life leave their eyes, each time that her movements made contact with them. She could feel it in the force too. It wasn't the same feeling as the clearing. She hadn't enjoyed it. In fact, each time she struck someone down, she felt more and more empty.

Robb, with Grey Wind at his side, and Jon with Ghost had wiped out many, yet they had enough restaint to take mercy on those who had surrendered. Zipporah had taken care to not succumb to th Dark Side's demand for death. She tried to incapacitate but not kill-meaning no lightsabers. Not this time. But she had killed.

Melancholy slowly took over her being.

Crouching, she reached and grabbed the soil and allowed it to fall between her fingers. A soothing practice she had developed back on base. It calmed her nerves and helped her feel grounded.  _Human_. Or as close as possible to human. As she straightened, she noted Robb walking with Jon amongst the fallen. Both speaking in hushed tones, but not quiet enough for her hearing.

"Do you think this battle made a difference?" Robb questioned with clear angst in his voice. Her heart clenched at his sadness. She desired nothing more than to take away his pain.

"I think it will make Tywin think twice." Jon affirmed grimly.

"We just want Father back, can't they see that?" Rob muttered bitterly.

"Aye. They're a dense lot."

"Any idea how many we lost?"

"About 150? Lannisters lost nearly 1,000. Your lady wife made the difference, Robb."

Robb remained quiet for a moment and then finally nodded, "She did. This shouldn't be her life. She should be with Aiden."

At that moment, a strong craving for lum and nerf steak followed by a frosty treat hit her. Her stomach rumbled. Rolling her eyes, she moved toward camp, carefully taking a log of those helping the injured. A young female caught her attention-a Lannister sympathizer dressed up as a northerner.

Growling lowly, she changed course for the girl. Robb and Jon had taken notice of her movements and began to head toward the angry brunette.

"Chuba!" She hissed in huttese.

Before Zi could question, Robb intercepted, "Who are you?" His eyes seemed to be taking her in, sparking jealousy in Zipporah's chest.

 _She is with the enemy._ She shot at him in annoyance.

 _How do you know?_ He challenged, his eyes still looking at the woman before them.

Zipporah raised her eyebrows at him. He doubted her? She took a moment to appraise the girl. She looked to be about Zi's age. Her face was plain but pretty. Her build was small. She was ordinary, yet the girl seemed to intrigue Robb. Jealousy burned in Zipporah's stomach.

_Her force signature. It matches all those fighting with the Lannisters._

"I am Talisa."

Sensing Zipporah's anxiety, Jon cut in, "Of what House?"

"Maegyr." She answered in a stutter. Her lack of confidence signaled that she was lying.

"She's a Frey." Zi accused with a glare.

"I am-." The young woman tried to protest, but Zipporah gave her no room to speak.

"Do not lie. I can hear your thoughts. You. Are. A. Frey. The Freys have no love for House Stark, so do not carry on your movements. House Stark is  **my** concern. Move along, before I make you."

Not a word was uttered. Jon glanced at Robb who seemed to be thinking.

Talisa smirked, "You are not in charge. He is." She motioned to Robb. "I am only trying to help." She batted her eyes at Robb, and then it became apparent. Her actions revealed her motives. It had an effect on Robb.

"Aye, normally, you'd be right, but she is my wife and the Goddess of the North. I suggest you move to your men and leave the Northerners to the Wolf."

 _Finally._ She mentally snorted at him.

**_My apologies, my love. I should not have doubted you._ **

Talisa huffed, gathered her things, and shuffled away.

"Harpy." Zi murmured as she moves to attend to the man who Talisa was working on.

"She was bait." Jon stated with a dark look.

"Aye. We must keep our eyes open for her." Robb confirmed with a lowering of the shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Eddard Stark paced his cell. His son had declared war on House Lannister. He was coming to bring justice to the realm. How much destruction was coming with that justice? He paced back and forth in his cell, holding his hands behind his back. His palms were sweaty with anxiety. Were his men okay? Was his eldest son well? His grandson growing strong? A frown formed on his weathered face. Surely Zipporah had decided to travel with Robb and battle the Lannisters, leaving Aiden in Winterfell. None of this was right. None of it.

"Psst." Sounded from his left. Ned turned to see a figure in the shadows. Rather large hands shot out from the darkness and silently unlocked the iron cage. The hand beckoned Ned to follow. Was this a trap?

Cautiously, he exited the prison and followed the mysterious being into the tunnels that led away from the dungeon. Eddard's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. The figure was rather tall, so Tyrion was not the culprit.

"Who are you?" His voice hoarsely questioned.

"Doesn't matter." The man murmured in reply.

"Why are you doing this?" Ned pressed.

"My family needs protecting too."


	31. Shadows and Declarations

"Who is your family?" Eddard hoarsely questioned. His feet sluggishly weaved through the dark halls. Every so often, his feet would drag on the stone-dirt pathway. Eddard felt tired and knew that he needed sustenance, not the slop that the 'king' had sent down to him.

He could easily tell that the mystery being was not a child of Tywin Lannister. The pace and footwork were not deliberate like Jaime's, nor light and graceful like Cersei, and the being was too tall to be Tyrion. Who else would be able to gain access to this secure area?

"Like Lord Varys, I serve the realm, sir. I've already lost one world to a force wielder. I shall not lose another." A female voice answered. She had finally revealed something about herself. Soon, her steps turned heavy, yet she possessed a slender build.

"What is this other world you speak of?" He paused to connect the dots.  _Zipporah._

"You are from Zipporah's world." The figure tensed at her name. "Do you know her?" He pressed with astonishment evident in his voice.

"I am, and no, not her. I knew her father and those like them." Silence ensued. She must have arrived  _before_ Zipporah and Han. If his memory served him, the woman before him had to die in order to be sent here. She had flawlessly integrated into their society. Unlike Zipporah and even Han, this woman was very adaptable.

It wasn't long til they reached the end of the tunnel, which dumped them out in a quiet, darkened corner of King's Landing. The woman beckoned him to follow, and he did. She navigated them through the streets and out of the city in matter of minutes. Upon reaching the city limits, the woman gestured for the older man to keep going.

"Thank you."

"Stop the war." The figured muttered as she was pulled into the shadows. Eddard glanced about. He thanked the old gods. The area was silent. No human life wandered about. Noting that he was adjacent to the King's Road, he began to trek along it. He kept out of sight but maintained an earshot with the road. The last thing he wanted to do was run into Lannister sympathizers. As he walked, his mind played over the past days' events.

Robert was  _gone._

The child of Cersei and Jaime was on the  _throne._

Peter Baelish  _betrayed_ House Stark.

His family was  _safe._

_Winter was coming._

* * *

Zipporah slowly undressed. Her battle armor reeked of sweat and blood. Stripping it off, she twisted to see a hot bath drawn. In that moment, she wished that Gwen was there. The girl always had an encouraging facial expression, and at the moment, Zipporah could use all the encouragement in the world. The force within her was frazzled and warring against one another. Naive. She truly was. Zipporah wanted to kick her own ass for thinking that she could walk the fine line between the two sides. Her father would have told her that she was stupid, and yet, she believed that General Organa would have told her that she was ambitious and she better watch herself. Her shoulders slouched in reply to her thoughts.

Releasing a sigh, she lowered herself into the water. Her muscles immediately relaxed. There was a moment where she felt relieved and that she could pretend that she was back in Winterfell with the rest of the Starks. Her eyes closed, mind wandered north, sought out Aiden, and found him. She sensed him still awake.

_My bubbala. I love you. Your father and I miss you terribly._

Aiden whimpered with longing at her.  _I know Aiden. We miss you. Get some rest, my love._

She pulled back and settled into the tub. Pain rippled through her being. Her son needed her, yet she was here, fighting a war. A war that will end sooner rather than later. Her hearing picked up Robb and the other house leaders in a tent a little ways down. Zipporah didn't want to know. In fact, she had zero intentions of listening in, but then a loud, boisterous announcement was made.

"NEWS FROM KING'S LANDING. LORD STARK IS MISSING."

"No, that can't be, I would have felt it." She whispered, or would she have? The battles and healing of the men had consumed her thoughts. She hadn't been listening to the waves of the force as much as she should have. Waves of shame hit her. How could she not have been checking on him?

 _Is he dead?!_ Robb's excitedly angry voice rang in her head.

_Not that I can sense. The force is saying life. I can't get a clear lead, but he is not dead._

He did not reply to her. His emotions had clearly calmed, yet she could still feel his heart pounding. Perhaps he was receiving challenges from the other Lords about the war? This wasn't the time to pry. He was a grown man and did not need her at the moment. Sinking under the water, she let the water drowned out the noise. It was the most peaceful moment she could muster given her situation. With the noise gone, she could clearly think. The thoughts, at first, were of the present, but she pushed passed those, to her earlier ones. Her mind focused on the first time she had ever flown.  _The adrenaline rush, the stars zooming by, the feeling of freedom._

Freedom, real freedom, had escaped Zipporah the minute the First Order appeared in the Galaxy. She remember the first time she had heard one of their propaganda messages on the comm. A message filled with hate and darkness.

Pressure increased in her chest. Her body was telling her she needed air, but she knew better.  _A little longer._

Seconds passed, and they, in turn, turned to minutes. She held out til the last millisecond. She resurfaced for air, and that's when she heard it.

"KING IN THE NORTH."

"KING IN THE NORTH."

Her heart sank. They'd never be allowed to go home.

* * *

Robb glanced about the room. His men had decided to name him king. His mind wandered to the different stories his father had told him about House Stark ruling the North. Was it right for the North to demand independence?

"Robb, congratulations." Jon's tense voice broke him out of his musings. Jon had a smile tugging at his lips, but his eyes told a different story-a  _warning_. This was big. It wasn't a new battle tactic or even a new law. It was an overhaul of the whole system. Jon could imagine Joffrey's face, the utter disbelief that the North was leaving.

"I do not believe congrats are in order. My wife is going to kill me." Robb joked with sad eyes. He had only ever wanted to live in Winterfell with Zipporah and Aiden. He did not need the whole North on his shoulders. His father could have easily done it, but Robb felt uncertain that he could. He knew his father wasn't dead, but he was missing, that was equally terrible. Would they be able to find him? Would the movement for independence die? Would the Starks rule the North?

"Be that as it may, she'll forgive you soon enough." Jon reasoned with a small laugh. He had never thought he'd see the day where the North would demand her independence from the ignorant southerners. The North was simply different, and she never truly belonged to the South.

"This is a mess, Jon. I just wanted father back." His voice whispered in anger. Jon nodded in reply. His cousin just had greatness thrusted upon him. His mind flashed to moment the Northern Lords had decided to say "fuck the South."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"The proper course is clear: Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his."An older lord challenged with arrogance. He paced back in and forth in the small, crowded tent._

_" Renly is not the King." Robb muttered upon receiving a raven from the youngest Baratheon. Robb knew that he'd rather negotiate with Renly than Stannis. Stannis was known for his strict and even borderline abuse of law. Nevertheless, he would not dishonor Stannis like this lord was proposing._

_"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, My Lord. He put your father to death." The same lord challenged with indignation._

_"That doesn't make Renly King. He's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis." Robb reasoned with a level voice._

_"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" The older Lord sneered._

_" Renly is not right!" A lord shouted from Robb's right._

_"My Lords." GreatJon joined in with an apprehensive facial expression._

_" If we put ourselves behind Stannis …" Another man began, but was soon cut off by Great-Jon's thunderous voice, "My Lords! Here is what I say to these two Kings …" He paused and spit on the ground, generating a smirk from both Robb and Jon. GreatJon continued, "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong!" Most of the room chuckled at this charge._

_"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the Dragons we bowed to and now the Dragons are dead! There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to…" he drew his sword and knelt before Robb " ... the King in the North!"_

_Robb's face displayed shock for but a moment, and he easily masked it with his practiced lord face. He stood up to speak, but another lord added, "I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their Red Castle and their Iron Chair too. The King in the North!" He, too,drew his sword and knelt down before Robb._

_Theon rose and questioned, "Am I your brother, now and always?"_

_"Now and always" Robb confirmed. Theon drew his sword and joined the other two on the ground. "My sword is yours, in victory and defeat from this day until my last day."_

_" The King in the North!" Greatjon boomed and the rest of the room followed, " The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Jon sighed. Robb also nodded but questioned aloud, "There is nothing I can do now? To return to Winterfell and live out my days with my wife and son?"

"Oh, you'll live those days, but you'll be a king." Theon cut in as he joined the duo.

Jon rolled his eyes at the Greyjoy, "Leave him be, Theon."

Theon smirked, "I didn't hear you declare for Robb."

"I didn't have to. We're blood brothers. He's a little older than aye. It's custom to keep one's mouth shut when you're second in line." Jon taunted. Robb smirked on the inside. Jon was becoming very good at lying. They were cousins, but the realm knew him as Jon Stark, legitimized bastard son of Eddard Stark. Theon raised an eyebrow at the two, "Fine. I'm going to go get some rest. Don't want my aim going south." Theon joked as he left them in peace.

Robb closed his eyes and murmured, "I better go talk to Zipporah. She must have heard the commotion."

"I'm sure she did, but she didn't come running." Jon pointed out. He knew Zi fairly well. She heard it, but she chose to ignore it. The added stress was not needed, nor was the extra attention. It was clear that the men knew that something was special about her. She fought beside them and miraculously healed them. There were murmurs of what they called her-the Goddess of the North. She was too stunning and gifted to be anything else.

"That's not good is it?" The young king asked with hopeful eyes.

"Probably not." Jon replied with a smirk. His cousin would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Zipporah sat, waiting for Robb to show up to their tent. She knew that he knew he was in trouble. He didn't fuss, didn't say no, nothing. Her husband just let it happen. Now, it was more than a rescue mission. It was a fight for independence. She glared at the floor. She'd already fought in a war for independence and she died. There was no way in the force that she'd let that happen again. Aiden needed her. Robb needed her. Hilariously enough, she needed them too.

The tent flap opened, revealing Robb and Greywind. "My love." He greeted in a cautious tone. His sky blue eyes took in her appearance: a simple white night gown, yet to him, she looked like the most beautiful being in the realm. While he was feeling attraction to her, she had her steel blue eyes trained on him with zero emotion. Her cold eyes scanned him. She could see how tired he was, and she could feel how nervous he was. How could she be mad at him?

"Robb." She stated in a quiet voice. Rising to her feet, her hands reached for his face. Their eyes fully connected. Zipporah knew that she could not remain angry with him. He did not introduce the idea, and how, in this world, could he have said "no"?

Robb could not resist anymore. He pressed his lips to hers. God how he had missed her lips. He took her head in his hands and let his hands weave into her wet hair. His movements were feverish and strong. He hadn't kissed her like this since they left Winterfell. Zipporah pulled back and smirked. "You thought you were in trouble?"

"I was ready to take whatever punishment you could come up with." He teased as he pulled off his gloves. Rolling her eyes, she reached up and helped him take off his heavy cloak and such.

"Who said you're not going to be punished?" She replied lowly. Her eyes flashed desire. Robb froze, unsure of what to say. Grinning, she quickly helped him undress. Taking him in, she raised an eyebrow and muttered, "First, though, you need a bath."

"But..." He tried to reason with her. Robb was ready now.

"Either you scrub off the death, or you sleep with GreyWind." Greywind thumped his tail in reply.

"Bath it is."


	32. Morning Light

The morning light danced across the Riverlands, illuminating various portions of the Northerners' camp. The sharp contrasts of light and dark would cause the common man to halt his movements and take in the beautiful landscape before. Nevertheless, this man could not and would not stop. He had been travelling a few days now, in haste, to get as far away as possible from the South. Thus far, he had been successful. Along the way, he had heard murmurings of folk camping along the King's Road—the North had declared its independence, and King Joffrey was livid. The weathered man fought off a smile at the thought of the royal bastard throwing yet another temper tantrum.

It was no surprise to him that Robb Stark had been "elected" King in the North, and his wife, the "Goddess of the North." The Northern Lords had insisted that she was not only a Queen, delivering death and life. Not to mention, she entranced any man that laid eyes on her. However, any Northerner would tell another that she only had eyes for the King in the North.

Pride welled up in his chest. His ancestry would now possess descendants worthy of their lineage. Being descended of wolves and the First Men is a rarity. House Stark was returning to greatness, and the majority of Westeros seemed to be in support. The Starks' were honorable and loyal, not a single soul in Westeros, save a few, would say they wouldn't want that in a leader.

Eddard Stark stared grimly at his son's camp. It was quiet and only the lookouts seemed to be awake. The lookouts spotted him and beckoned him to come closer and state his business with House Stark.

"My son is King in the North." Eddard muttered in annoyance. Immediately, the sentries recognized him, their eyes widened in amazement. One took off running toward Robb Stark's tent. His father was alive and present in the camp.

* * *

As Zipporah traced her finger tips across Robb's chest, he hummed a Northerner's tune that seemed to fit the situation. If only he could remember all the words to the song, he'd sing it to his wife, not that he was a singer; but he would be for her. He'd do a lot of things for her and Aiden-but not for anyone else in the realm. Sighing in contentment, his hand reached up, intertwined itself in her hair, and slowly his hand down. He noted how soft her hair was. Even in the middle of a war, she had been able to keep her hair clean, soft, and intoxicating. She had let him make love to her numerous times during the night. He honestly thought he hadn't deserved it, but by round three, she had him believing differently.

He silently prayed that their passion would never fade or grow old—he wanted to be hers,  _forever_. Her hand reaching down to cup his balls caused him to snap out of his musings. He was surprised that she had let his mind wander that much. Normally, she'd correct him—telling him that she was imperfect. He knew that she wasn't perfect, but for him, she was.

Robb smirked as he watched her head disappear under their blankets. Bracing himself in anticipation, Robb closed his eyes and felt her lips curl around him. As she reached a rhythm, a sharp yell and knocking sounded at the entrance of their tent. Immediately, Zipporah was beside him, with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What is it?" Robb shouted sharply to the man outside. The soldier took his question as an invitation to enter, and the soldier simply stared at the sight before him. The Goddess was clearly naked beside the King. He had interrupted them. He could not tear his eyes away from her form.

"What. Is. It. ?" Robb ground out. It was very apparent the soldier was solely focused on wife. Robb fought every instinct to kill the man before them.

"Sir, Lord Stark has arrived. He is asking to speak with you." Robb froze. His Father was alive and in the camp. They could go home. The coming Winter winds would keep them safe from that prick in the South.

"Aye. We'll be right out. Dismissed."

Robb watched the soldier duck out, grinned, and quickly exited the bed. His Father was alive. Zipporah climbed out of bed, too. Noting that her battle attire had been rinsed and returned to her, she redressed, braided her hair back, and followed Robb out of the tent.

Robb's quick pace was easy to follow, yet the emotions billowing off him made it difficult to follow. She'd never known what it was like to be excited to see a parent. She supposed that if she had real parents, like Robb, she'd be just as excited. A part of her still wished she could have known her mother. The force felt otherwise.

With a small smile, she watched Robb embrace his Father along with Jon and Theon. The four spoke quietly and quickly. Zipporah, on purpose, missed it all. She let her own mind wander to what the future held. Could this mean that they were going home?

A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. It was Jon.

"We're returning to Winterfell."

Zipporah went numb. They were going home. She'd get to hold Aiden again, but were they still in charge of the North?

"Is Robb still king?"

"Yes, the Lords will meet about this after morning fast, I bet that Robb with remain King in the North, and my Uncle will be Lord Stark, Warden of the North. They'd rule together. Surely, Robb is younger and more willing to deal with all of the shit that comes with his new-found title."

"Ugh." She returned, "I suppose, I could help him deal with all that shit. I mean, fuck Jon, we're going to have to fight for this title. That twat in the South won't respect the declaration."

"Of course, he won't; he's a spoiled brat."

"He's worse. He's a tyrant. Tyrants don't and won't stop. I need to kill him."

"That's a fool's errand, Zipporah."

"I won't kill now, but I will kill him."

"I'd don't doubt you."

"Aye, but the twat will. And that will be his downfall."


	33. Returning Home

Robb smiled as his eyes caught sight of Winterfell. They were home-for now. They had won both battles and taken a considerable amount of resources from the Lion. Upon Zi's recommendation, Robb ordered all swords, shields, and any other usuable materials to be stripped from the Lannister and Stark dead alike. The North now had a surplus of weapons and other useful materials in war. Some lords had disagreed with the order, complaining how that the act would be a desecration of the dead. Robb's mind replayed what his queen had said.

_Rolling her eyes at the naivity of the older men before her, she carefully asserted, "Milords, would it be safe to assume that once we withdraw from the area, the remaining Lannister forces will descend upon their dead? Take their weapons and such back? The dead are dead. They will not mind giving up what wasn't theirs to begin with." She paused and let her stormy eyes sweep the room, "Remember. We are taking from House Lannister. Strategy. We do not need them reusing the weapons against the North and her allies. Besides, the long winter is coming. We will need all the weapons in Westeros to fight the White Walkers and their army of the dead."_

_Following her speech, she sat dutifully beside Robb, cast him a smirk, and waited for the lords to side with her. Within minutes, the lords had agreed. The orders were given._

Robb laughed at the memory. She had the whole room on the edge of their seats. She was a natural born leader, yet she always deferred to him. It puzzled Robb. She could have taken the North alone, without him or his family. Hell, he believed that she could march down to King's Landing, kill the Queen Bitch and her cunt of a son, and be back before Winter truly came.

It was a tempting plan, but he and the others had figured that the Lannisters' had contingencies in place for that, and Zipporah terribly missed their son.

The horns announced their return. Zipporah road beside him with a neutral expression. She was trying to put on a strong front for the men around her.

_So presumptuous of you._

He cast her a sideways glance to see her amused look.

The gates opened as they approached. Ziporrah spotted Aiden in Lady Catelyns arms. Forgetting all proper introductions, Ziporrah leaped from her house, ran across the yard, swiftly grasped Aiden from her mother in law, and held him close to her. The babe readily snuggled into her. It was clear to the yard that the Queen in the North had one weakness-her son. No one would dare to harm. The wrath, from the gods, would be swift and unforgiving. Their queen would become the spirit of death.

Robb was close to follow, giving his mother a quick hug and joining in his family's embrace. Lady Catelyn smiled at the three. She remembered what it was like, being separated from the one you loved.

"My wife." A familiar voice beckoned from across the yard. Catelyn' s jaw dropped. Panic and excitement flooded her, "Ned?!" Gathering her garments, she raced toward her lord husband. The older Starks strongly embraced.

Robb and Zipporah had done it. They had retrieved Lord Stark and dealt a major blow to the South's ego. The Lannisters would be licking their wounds for sometime.

A whoop sounded from all around them. Robb glanced about and nodded to the loyal Stark men that surrounded them.

"King in the North!"

"Queen in the North!"

"Warden of the North!"

"Lady of the North!"

The chants bombarded their hearts and minds. The two couples shared a look of understanding: there was much to do.

The chanting died down, and Zipporah found herself hugging the Stark siblings and then she came upon Han.

"Heh, you did it, kid."

"We did it."

"From what I heard, you were a one woman army." He teased with a proud look.

"I did as I was trained." She offered with a shrug.

"Which was more than enough. You didn't even use the sabers." Han said with some dramatized disappointment.

"Another time, perhaps? I'm sure this isn't over." Zi reasoned as she pressed her lips to Aiden's head, his wispy hairs tickling her face.

"That's one thing about bad guys, Zip. They keep comin."

* * *

Winterfell was at peace. The night had taken control, and slowly, movement and energy in the castle died. While most were asleep, Zipporah could not sleep. She felt restless. Knowing that Robb was exhausted and Aiden was fast asleep, she left their room and headed for the godswood. No doubt, the sacred place would be deserted, and she could meditate these feelings away.

Her mind and soul were heavy. The force beckoned her to hurry. Pacing to the quiet cluster of trees, she sat down cross-legged, closed her eyes, and allowed the force to fully consume her.

In that moment, she felt totally free and weightless. Her subconscious reached out into the force and searched for another to connect to. It hadn't occurred to her that she was alone in her force use in Westeros. Granted, she needed to train Bran, but the war had taken away that opportunity. At first, she was alone, floating in and out of different tethers in the force, feeling everything all at once.

Then, all of sudden, she felt another being far away from her.

Curious as to who else could be connected to the force, she pushed her force signature toward the being. A part of her hoped it was Rey; she'd always wanted to meet the woman. No doubt they'd get along-thirst for adventure, doing what was right, and flying among the stars.

The other part of her was terrified that it was Kylo Ren, however, she was confident that she would have sensed the darkness. Then again, would she? She had dabbled with the Dark Side. Her judgment could be clouded. The Darkness was an excellent soothsayer.

As she felt herself come in close contact with the person, her eyes rested on a hooded figure. From what she could tell, he was an older male.

 _Definitely a jedi._ She thought as she took in his attire.

"Not anymore." The figure responded stoically. He had read her mind. Annoyance flooded her being. He was more powerful than she had anticipated.

"You Celchus always underestimate us Skywalkers." The figure replied to her thought, again.

Zi's mind immediately made the connection. She was in the presence of Luke Skywalker. THE Luke Skywalker.

"I am not anyone special." He added with a cock of the head. His hood still obscuring her view of his face. Her eyes could make out a graying beard and slight wrinkling.

"Seriously?" Zipporah replied with a look of unbelief. "You're the son of Darth Vader, the brother of General Organa, and the only person who could lead the rebellion to stop the First Order."

"Is that what my sister told you before you died?" He paused for effect. "I am not the solution. I inadvertently help create it."

"No one saw him turning. Trust me."

"You and Rey are one in the same. So hopeful." He claimed in a wistful tone, yet there was an air of condescension. She felt like he was trying to be something more than what she had thought he'd be. Who was she that he needed to pretend to be strong? Or was there another presence that he could sense and she could not? Was Kylo Ren, or even worse, Snoke listening in on their conversation?

Against her better judgement, Zipporah decided to be honest with the old jedi. To tell him of the gray jedi code and help him see how to avoid another Kylo Ren from rising from the Skywalker family.

"You taught the force wrong. It wasn't meant to be one extreme or the other. In my reincarnation, I have found that walking in the gray has been the best." She took a breath and saw that he was listening intently to her.

"I don't feel smothered nor do I feel the need to exert tons of power to bring balance. I simply live my life mindfully. No shame in having emotions. I wouldn't have been able to marry and have a child-the light side wouldn't have allowed such selfishness. The joy I have experienced is indescribable."

Moving closer to him, she pressed with a pleading expression strewn across her features, "Light. Dark. A balance. The jedi must come to an end."


	34. No

Luke Skywalker stared at her with uncertainty. "I'm not taking part in any of it." He stated with indignation. Zipporah cocked her head in confusion. This was the legendary Luke Skywalker? Rebellion hero, defeater of THE Darth Vader.

"I already failed." He murmured, his eyes sad. Moving closer to the older man, Zipporah inhaled the island air or what she perceived to be the air. By the force, she missed the various landscapes the galaxy had offered her. Now, she was stuck in the cold.

"You mean about what happened to your nephew?" She prompted with a flashing of eyes.

"Yes." He sighed.

"The force has connected us, Master Skywalker. I'm dead in your realm of the force, yet I am alive here. Wherever here is." She paused debating on whether to reveal more. Searching the force, Zi felt a nudge to keep going---he needed to know. "Han is with me....he...we have found a way to live. You know that Han has regrets and equal share in blame. However, he chose to do something about it." He seemed to be contemplating her words. Sensing that her time with the Jedi was coming to end. "Help Rey. Give her something, even if it's like three lessons."

Zipporah immediately felt darkness surrounding them, and in one blink, they were disconnected. Yet, she was still in her galaxy, and someone was near. The details became more clear--black modern living space. The room was gloomy with shadows darting to and from.

"You're not the scavenger." A deep voice acknowledged with a curious tone. Zi turned and held in a gasp. Before her was Ben Solo dressed in his dark garb. His face scarred, no doubt from a battle. She could see Leia and Han in him. It was slightly disconcerting.

"I am not the scavenger." Zi confirmed as she quickly checked her dress over. She was in her gown from the King's visit? But she wasn't dressed that way in the Godswood.

"Clearly not. You're dressed like royalty, and yet, I sense you to be strong with the force."

"Kriff." She commented with a small smile. "I'm good with the force, but I'm dead in this galaxy."

Kylo Ren stiffened. "You're a force ghost?"

Sensing that this would be the best avenue to communicate, she nodded. "Aye. I'm here to warn you."

"About?" He sneered with arrogance. There was fear in his eyes. She'd bet all the credits in the galaxy that he'd never encountered a "force ghost" before.

"The Dark Side."

"You will not convert me to the light." It was clear that he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"I wouldn't dream of trying. Be both. Balance it. Accept both and draw from the respective sides as needed. You will be you then. No more war inside."

The force then yanked her back to the Godswood. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. There was peace--for now.

She finally felt tired.

* * *

 

"I talked to Luke." She murmured to Han as breakfast was well underway.

Raising an eyebrow, he jested, "Is he going to help out the Resistance? Leia needs him." His voice hitched on her name.

Zi shook her head with a sad expression. "He's given up. Blames himself for Ren."

"We're all to blame." Han sighed heavily, drawing attention from the rest of the table.

"Lord Solo?" Lord Stark questioned with concern.

"Heh, sorry. Zip and I were reminiscing about old times." He smoothly lied. The family nodded in understanding and resumed their eating and small discussions.

 **You lied.** She mentally accused.

**They wouldn't understand.**

**True, it's a long backstory.** She muttered in annoyance. What bullshit of a story. The galaxy plagued by one kriffing family.

 ** _Love, you and Han are mentally communicating--I can somehow hear it. What won't we understand?_** Robb communicated in an amused tone. She was surprised that he wasn't offended. Then again, he'd probably be the only what would understand the long backstory and its implications to his family. She was simply protecting them.

 **I'll show you later.** Robb gave a slight nod and retreated from the mental conversation.

 **Keep him around, kid. He gets it.** Han commented with a proud smirk. This Celchu was more his blood than his own son. At least he was given a chance to see what came of a girl from nowhere. She deserved this life, not her previous one. Her father had been a _fool._

**I will certainly try.**

**Anyways, you gotta figure out a way to sway Luke. He needs to help.** Han pushed with urgency. The Resistance needed all the help they could get.

**I'm trying. I think I convinced him to help Rey. But he does need to make the decision on his own.**

A brief pause settled between the two.

 **Han?** She hesitantly asked. She felt torn. Did she tell Ben Solo's father that there was a possibility for redemption or let it lie as it was? She knew that a can of worms could be opened from what she said.

**Yeah kid?**

**I saw Kylo Ren. I sensed a great amount of light.** She winced. What a lame delivery. How was that supposed to instill hope?

 **Sure ya did.** Han sneered with a bite in his tone. While he had tried to help his son, his son stabbed him with a light saber to ultimately embrace the Dark Side. His son was darkness. He had seen it in his final moments. Yet, he'd do it all over gain. His son had been in pain.

 **I told him of the idea of being both--light and dark--like me. It just might work**. Zi knew that Ren was seriously considering her words. She had given him an out. He wanted that out.

 **What gave you that impression?** Han asked with a flash in his eyes. A small flash of hope.

 **One, his mind drifted to you. Two, he thought about Rey. Three, he thought I was a force ghost.** Zi couldn't help but smirk. It was a great performance.

 **Sneaky**. Han offered with his trademark smile. Why couldn't she be a Solo? He mulled over her "parentage." Would Celchu actually have a kid? Was he capable of it? Han had not been the best husband, nor had he been a good father...but he'd never neglect his own. He could have sworn that Celchu didn't have any interest in women, just helping the Rebellion snuff out the Empire. It was clear that she was part Sephi from the Thrusta System. He had visited the system after it fell to the Rebellion... and after Leia had given birth to Ben. There had been a great deal of celebrations during his visit. There had been a young woman who had been _hauntingly_ beautiful...the temptation had been too much. He was a _scoundrel._

Images flashed through his mind.

Han froze.

His eyes met Zi's.

"No."


	35. I Know

Blood pounded in her ears. Zipporah was glaringly aware that she had screamed “no,” and now, the room was deathly quiet. Han’s face was grave, and his eyes apologetic. Zipporah felt as if every nerve was on fire. She wasn’t a Celchu? _BUT_ a _SOLO_? How?

 

_No._

 

_Impossible._

 

The images from _his_ mind were startling and oddly accurate to how she’d imagine her mother to be. And yet, something was _wrong_ with this. Han had been _unfaithful_ to Leia. There had been _something_ , but she’d assumed that it was Ben’s turning. She had been _wrong_ , so so _wrong._

 

Moments passed. It felt like an eternity, but in reality, it was a few seconds.

“What is the meaning of this outburst?” Lady Catelyn finally prompted. At first, she thought it was about the realm, but then she looked at the scene before her. She could readily see that there was a _huge_ problem between the two, which alarmed the older female as the two had been nearly inseparable.

“I—” Zipporah began. Her voice faltered and ended. How was she going to explain this? That her _entire_ life had been a lie? Her father had been around the entire time. She could’ve had a family. She had a brother. A Solo, not a Celchu. With her shoulders sinking inward, she silently rose and left. Her ears registered objections from Han, Robb, and Jon. She refused to listen. Time was needed.

 

As she weaved through the castle, Zi found herself in their room, gazing down at Aiden. He was still sound asleep. Peaceful. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she could never bring herself to abandon him—ever. Aiden would know his parents, family, and origins. No guessing. No lies.

Briefly closing her eyes, Zipporah took in the force and let it flow through her. Its presence was calming and gave her a break from the reality around her. The air shifted causing her to pause her wonderment in the force.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself on what looked to be a First Order ship.

“You’ve returned.” A dark growl sounded from her right. Turning, her grey eyes landed on her half-brother. He looked terrible—broken. Perhaps more than her?

“You didn’t listen, did you?” She snapped back at him. Kriff, the force had the poorest timing. He moved closer and bitterly replied, “She chose them.” Pain was clear in his tone.

“You asked her to be something she is not.” Zipporah couldn’t believe the words coming from her mouth. They were not hers. Who was using her force strength?

“I am a monster; she is not.”

Zipporah sighed and feeling another speak, “You are lost, young Solo. But know that your family will always be your plum-line. Seek forgiveness.”

“Why does everyone over-simplify everything?” He muttered with a sigh.

“Sometimes a complex problem is best solved by a simple answer. You have _time._ ”

He moved to be in front of her. He looked into her eyes. Zipporah, the old part of her, would have taken a step back and lower her eyes. However, now, she was Queen of the North, the Mother of Wolves. Queens never falter. Tensing, she stared at him dead-on.

“You are not a dead spirit, are you?” He questioned, tearing his strong gaze from her.

“No, I died. Tie fighter shot me down. But the force repurposed me.” Did she say too much?

“Repurposed? Like reincarnation?” He questioned with a quirked brow and light voice. In that moment, she saw Han and even a little of herself.

“Exactly.” She replied with a smirk.

“Seriously? Does everyone or?” His voice drifted. She knew what he was asking.

“Han has a new life.” She stated with her eyes concentrated on him. His face crumpled, eyes watered, but he remained silent.

“Is he happy?”  He finally asked. His dark orbs glancing up at her.

“Yes. He has a grandson.” She spoke with earnest.

“But how?” His sadness forgotten; intrigue taking its place.

“You have a half-sister.” She was going to take the plunge.

“What?! Who?” He thundered in excitement with a hint of anger.

“Me.” She murmured. Wrapping her arms around herself, she waited for him to process. He stared at her with surprised eyes, “You---?” He stopped talking, clearly feeling foolish. “I have a sister.”

“A younger sister.” She added with a small smile. A similar, small, smile flashed across his face but was quickly replaced with an angry expression.

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He didn’t know.” She countered calmly. Truth usually overpowered the anger.

“But he always knows.” His voice sounded young—like a little boy asking why.

“ _I know.”_

Before she could add anything, the force didn’t let her stay any longer & she snapped back to her new reality.  Glancing down, Zi noted that Aiden was awake and smiling at her. “I saw your uncle.” She whispered to the boy. Aiden gurgled back.

“Are you alright?” A familiar voice questioned. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes landed on a very concerned Robb.

“Yes and no.” She whispered back.

“Love, what happened?” He pressed as he moved closer to her. She closed her eyes in pain. Reopening them, she allowed tears to silently fall.

“My entire childhood was a lie.” She stuttered out with a sob. Zi had never felt this vulnerable.

“What do you mean?” Robb questioned with sadness and anxiety.

“My upbringing—it could have been different. My dad wasn’t my dad.”

“Then who?”

“Han.” She paused and continued with an angry voice, “I am a Solo.”

Zipporah avoided Han for the next few days. She needed time to quell the bitterness---her mother had caused her a childhood of disappointment and neglect—why not tell Han? Was he that hard to reach? Did she even try? She knew these questions would never be answered. Anger rested deep within her.

 

Robb knew she was suffering from the news, but he was powerless to alleviate her anger and hurt. He had consulted his father in this matter, and the older man recommended letting her be. Just like Jon. Time to process.

The young King in the North found himself in the training yard, with his cousin and friend. Both were dueling well, but it was clear that Jon would win.  “My Lord!” Jory called out, waving a letter in the air.

Rob stiffened. _**What now?**_

Jory trotted over with an indiscernible expression. Robb noted the seal of Dorne— _Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken._ Breaking the seal, Robb quickly opened the letter. His steel blues scanned for pertinent information. A smirk formed its way onto his unshaven face.

“Well?” Jon prompted with concern.

“House Martell is sending us a gift. Specifically, Arya, because the Red Viper believes she has ‘untapped potential.’”

“Like a weapon?” Theon questioned.

“No, more like a trainer.” Robb reasoned.

“I already have the perfect weapon for her.” Jon announced with a grin.

 

 


End file.
